Requiescat In Pace, Mortis
by DiscordArc
Summary: Mortis Kim has led a terrible life. Everything, everyone around him dies for no reason. When he thought things wouldn't get worse as he was invited on a party for his 18th Birthday, everything crashed down to him. He snapped, and was sentenced for prison. However, who is that man and why is he helping?
1. I Treat Myself a Birthday Party

**Aaaand, here's my try on a Percy Jackson series! It'll be led by my OC and will have some elements from the videogame: Smite! Hope you have fun reading :D**

 **All rights belong to Rick Riordan and Hi-Rez Studios. I don't own any of the characters in the near future, except for my OCS. Without further adieu, enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **My life has been awful.** And that's simply sugarcoating it. Just when I thought I'm finally free from my rotten luck, something quickly turns that reality into fiction. Either Tyche has decided to curse me, or I've done something very bad in my previous life that caused Nemesis to curse me. Unfortunately, I've gotten used to it. But that wasn't until my 18th Birthday when my life has decided to crash down upon me. The day when everything came crashing down.

It was the 12th of August, 1PM when that happened. I was walking down the streets to reach Lira's house. For the past 4 years, we've became the closest friends. It wasn't only until last year when I've confessed my love to her. Just when I thought she'd love me back, she turned me down and would prefer and we just stayed as friends. The next few days were hell for me. I don't have any friends except for her and it felt absolutely horrible. The feeling of loneliness was overwhelming and what made it worse was the fact that I even helped her to "hook up" with her current boyfriend, Jensen. Jensen was this egoistical brat who only saw people as mere tools. I have no idea why people even like him, especially the majority of the boys. Because of this, I was left with the belief that every men in the world was nothing but a worthless pig. If I was given the chance, I would change gender and become a girl just to avoid being lumped in with him.

My mother was forced to live with her relatives, and left me on the orphanage. My father, on the other hand, was buried alive by some of his co-workers over the local graveyard. My time on the orphanage was heartbreaking for some people. The kids there didn't come near me, because they thought I was a killer. I would've called them crazy, but I knew they were saying the truth. Any animal that would come in contact with me would either die or suddenly have a seizure. Every time I would get angry at them, they would suddenly be paralyzed on the spot; some would even faint. Because of this, I was forced to transfer from town to town, to orphanage to orphanage, moving from school to school, until I've finally had enough. I've decided to try and contact my relatives when I reached the age of 12 and I was lucky enough to convince them to take me in. I've moved to Brighton afterwards with my aunt. I thought it was finally the time I'll be able to leave the darkness. Unfortunately, I was wrong. My aunt was mostly out for work, so it felt like I was living on my own. The people over at school were nice to me, but I knew they were just being nice because they were scared of what I can do. Everywhere I go, there was always an accident. One would accidentally fall off the window, or a car would crash into a wall. The strings of accidents freaked the people out, and soon I felt the distance. However, along that time, I've been engrossed to Greek Mythology. My interest stemmed from the mysterious beings that I've been seeing for the first few days here in Colorado.

For the following year, my life has been uneventful except for the occasional seeing of monsters. Nothing happened, everything was simply dull. Life simply became a sequence of eating and going to school then sleeping. I didn't bother to celebrate my birthday, no one even seemed to remember. That was until I met her. She approached me at first with care, and soon we became friends. It didn't take long for me to have some stirrings for her, but I've simply shoved it back; I knew better than to confess.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I've finally reached her house. I walked towards the doorstep and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I've heard a female voice. I instantly smiled, excited by the thought she was coming to open the door.

"No, I'll get it," said a deeper voice. I fought down a tinge of jealousy. I heaved a heavy breath and let it out.

"Alright, Mortis. You came here to have fun and for people to actually celebrate your birthday. Don't mess this up," I comforted myself. I heard the doorknob twist, and the door opened. Before me was a man with light blonde hair and blue eyes. He had the charming air around him, but it simply irritated me. His body made it seem like he had a good build, but take his clothes off and you'll realize he's not buffed in the slightest. Compared to me, he was a stickman. Hell, I just simply had an athletic figure. I fought down a scowl and put up an eager smile.

"Oh welcome, this way," he said. It was obvious in his voice that he was not liking my presence. I've rolled my eyes and entered the house. It was a normal house, it wasn't anything new. He led me towards the living room where everyone was waiting for me.

"Happy 18th Birthday, Mortis!" shouted Lira. Like on cue, several people blew up a confetti, leaving the room quite the mess. I just simply tilted my head, unaware of what's going on. Lira rolled her eyes and playfully punched me in the shoulder. "It's the tradition, idiot. Are you not used to this?" she teased. I simply shook my head, and she heaved a sigh. "Can't blame you. Now come on, Ice King. This way to your cake," she said as she'd led me towards the table. She opened the cake box, and I was instantly displeased. What was written on it was "Happy Birthday, Jack the Ripper." I frowned at the sight. I was offended and hurt, but I didn't let that show up in my face. Fortunately, I had years of experience on keeping a poker face. Lira has seemed to notice why my long face, and her eyes widened in amusement.

"Did you do this?" asked Lira as she'd pointed to the cake. Jensen shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"I thought it would be a pretty fun prank," said Jensen. I thought Lira was going to defend me, but she simply laughed.

"Oh you," she said. Now this time, I was deeply hurt.

"What a fucking bitch," I thought to myself. The party began, as I've moved towards the corner of the room. Everyone was dancing, and Lira and Jensen were doing a swing. Everyone was cheering for them, as I glumly sat on a corner. No one has seemed to notice me at all and just went along with their wildest desires. A couple has even decided to make out on the couch. It was slowly starting to get really uncomfortable, until Jensen took the microphone from the karaoke singers.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," said Jensen. Everyone turned to him, and I just simply looked to the side. It was silent. "Lira and I are engaged, we're planning to get married and it's under our parent's consent!" My eyes shot up and stared at Lira with disbelief. Everyone in the room cheered, and I felt my anger boiling through my chest. Suddenly, I heard something heavy fall to the floor and I looked at the ceiling. The banner that said "Happy Birthday Mortis" was changed to "Congratulations Lira and Jensen!" It was at that point when realization struck me; I wasn't invited here to be celebrated. I was invited here to be humiliated. Everyone's eyes turned to me, and I watched Lira and Jensen walk towards me with their hands interlocked. Jensen had that smug grin on his face, while Lira had an apologetic smile.

"Sorry for putting this into you, Mortis. I hope we can remain as friends," Lira said. I looked down on the floor, and felt like crying. But I held my ground. I'm not crying in front of these heartless bastards.

"Hey punk, look up. She's talking to you," Jensen snapped. I simply stood up and walked towards the table with the gifts on top. "Hey, why the fuck are you ignoring us?" asked Jensen.

"Mortis…" Lira softly spoke. Their words fell deaf on my ears as I've teared open the gifts that were meant to be mine. All of them were empty boxes, except for Jensen's. What was inside the box was a pink staff that is meant for girls. I simply picked it up and stared at it with confusion. I heard everyone laugh around me as I've stared at Jensen.

"I heard you were taking classes for fencing. So, I've decided to give you a rapier!" smiled Jensen. The people in the room burst out in cheers. It was at that point when I've finally snapped. The lights began to flicker and the speakers released a very high pitched noise. Everyone covered their ears except for me. I've felt tears falling down my cheeks, but my expression remained neutral. I brought up the staff and broke it in half with the force of my knee.

"You know, I have to thank you," I said with a low voice. Jensen looked at me, anger evident in his eyes.

"You dare and ruin this congratulatory party for me and my fiancé?!" shouted Jensen.

"So you did invite me here to humiliate me," I answered with a soft, husky voice. Lira guiltily looked down to the floor. "Anyways, thank you for the gift. Maybe with this, I can finally get my personal satisfaction," I said. My voice was deadly and soft, but every word came out like venom. I've simply walked towards him with the broken staff in hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Jensen. With a swift movement, I've impaled the staff into his throat. Blood gushed out as I've watched Jensen pull out the staff and try to stop the bleeding from his throat. Lira's eyes widened in shock as she'd ran to his side.

"Someone, call an ambulance!" yelled Lira. I looked down at Jensen with a harsh glare. Lira looked up to me, fear was evident in her eyes. "You're a monster!" she yelled. I've smiled at her, and she flinched back as a response.

"I'm just the same as you, Lira. We're no different," I've answered. I turned on my heel and walked towards the door. I calmly walked out of the house. At first, I simply walked along the road. Then, I began to sprint. Then, I ran. Tears poured out of my eyes, and let out a blood curdling scream. I heard everything around me explode, and the smell of death was evident in my nose. I've never wanted this to happen. For the first time in years, I've cried.

It didn't take long for the police to find me. I was sent to custody. I didn't hear the punishment that was bestowed to me, because I was too busy staring into oblivion. I was oblivious of my crying aunt, and a crying Lira. I simply sat at the edge of my bed.

"Eat up," said the man as I've heard a heavy platter fall to the ground. I didn't bother looking to the meal. All I know is: I'm now truly the monster that people has always known me for. It was a consecutive hour of silence, I've heard nothing but a few grunts from my fellow prisoners.

"Today's your lucky day, punk," I've heard someone say. I've turned my head towards the gate and saw a man wearing a tuxedo. He had honey gold eyes, and black hair that reached his shoulders. His skin was pale that led me to believe that he hasn't seen the sunlight for quite a few days.

"Hey," said the man as he'd walked towards me. For some reason, I felt something tickling my skin. I've looked at the man dead in the eye and just simply titled my head. "You don't talk much do you? Well, follow me," said the man as he'd held out his hand. I've stared at his hand and took it. He helped me to my feet, and he motioned me to follow him. I've blindly followed him, since he was my only lead to getting out of here. I clung to the small hope that he would execute me in the middle of the parking lot. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. What happened next, however, has surprised me. He quickly turned around and grabbed me by the shoulder. I felt the shadows wrap around us, and felt myself wasting away. Suddenly, we appeared in the middle of a clearing with the moonlight shining down on us. The man let go of me and he smiled.

"I've finally had the chance to meet you, my son," the man smiled. My eyes widened, but I quickly narrowed them. I felt the anger I've felt before boil up in my chest one again.

"Where have you been?" I've asked in a husky voice. The man flinched for a moment, before smiling apologetically.

"Looks like you've inherited my intimidating nature," said the man. I tilted my head again, completely oblivious of what he's talking about. He heaved in a heavy sigh, and let it out. "I'll explain everything. Take a seat on the grass, it's going to be a long discussion." I've numbly nodded my head and did as what I was instructed to do. I sat down on the grass and waited for him to begin his story. He tapped his chin, as if he was deep in thought.

"I should begin by introducing myself. I am Thanatos, the Greek God of Death. Personally, I hate my job and I've grown tired of reaping souls," sighed the man. For some reason, I wasn't shocked at all. In fact, I felt relieved. Now, I have something to blame for the constant death around me. That should also explain why I've been seeing some weird beings around the town. "You're… not surprised?" asked the man. I've simply shook my head.

"I had my suspicion that the Greek Myths have existed," I've answered.

"I see. Well that makes things easier," my father beamed. "Well long story short, the Greek Myths are indeed real and the Gods have chosen America to be its current location. You are a demigod, and, before you ask, you were conceived with the help of Hecate's potion."

"What do you mean?" I've asked.

"18 years ago, Hades have given me the liberty to take a break. I took this chance to experience about what's it like being a mortal, and went to Hecate for help. She handed me a potion that will cause any minor god to turn into mortal for a whole day. However, her help doesn't come without a price. She told me that one day that she'll be needing your help, and that you should obey whatever she wishes for you to do," answered Thanatos. He had a solemn expression, but it was quickly changed into a neutral one. "There, I felt what it was like to be a normal man. I fell in love with your mother and had se-"

"Okay, you don't have to go through the details," I've said to cut him off. I don't want to hear how I was created, it sounded really wrong.

"Very well. After that, I've explained to your mother that I'm the god of Death. Needless to say, she was heartbroken to hear that. She cut off all ties with me, and the next time I can meet her is by the time I have to claim her soul," said Thanatos. His voice was melancholic, and one could feel the sadness radiating from it. I stood from my feet and gave my father a hug. Needless to say, he was surprised, but soon returned it back. We stood there for a while, before my father has decided to let go. "Thank you, son. I've needed that," he said. I've nodded my head and simply gestured for my father to continue. "That's everything, son. Now, I have to ask of you a favor," he said. His voice turned serious, perking my interest. "Would you come to the Underworld with me?" he asked. I've nodded my head with no hesitation. He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder. Together, we've vanished into the shadows and reappeared in front of a dark palace.


	2. I Find a Friend in Hell

**DiscordArc here, here's another~**

* * *

 **Now you must be wondering, "Mortis how were you able to accept the offer so easily?"** Well, I think it's rather obvious. If I've stayed back there, I would've been sent to prison. Now, back to the situation at hand.

The dark palace right in front of me was remarkable. Bones decorated the walls, and the obsidian-color of it emitted the aura of "darkness." I smiled. "Fitting for the Ruler of the Underworld," I've thought to myself. My father put his hand on my shoulder, causing me to turn my attention to him. I caught a glimpse of uneasiness on his golden eyes.

"Son, this may take a while and involve a lot of yelling. So, only come out when I've instructed you to, alright?" pleaded my father. I was surprised; what could make the son of Death be shaken this much? I've numbly nodded my head; asking would lead to no answers at this point. My father nodded back and let go of my shoulder. He cleared his throat and opened the doors of the palace.

The inside was more impressive than the outside. My eyebrows raised above my bangs as I've observed the surroundings. A red carpet donned the floor, and silver pillars supported the black ceiling. Silver markings decorated the walls, depicting the stories of several myths; however, one marking caught my eye. I've walked towards the marking and traced it with my pale fingers. The marking depicted the story of Scylla; a girl who was cursed by Circe due to a selfish man's attempt to woo her over. Anger expanded on my chest. I could relate to her in so many ways; I, too, was a person who was hurt by a woman due to a vile pig. Only difference was: I made the choice to be hurt willingly. I've sighed and walked back to my father, who was waiting for me. He chuckled for a bit.

"Interested in Scylla, my child?" He asked. I've nodded my head and motioned for my father to continue walking. It took us a few minutes before we've reached another set of huge doors. My father gripped the handles so hard, his hands turned white. Sweat beaded down his forehead, causing me to worry. "Son, stay here. I'll call for you when everything's alright," said my father. I've furrowed my eyebrows; something was definitely wrong here. He tried to reassure me with a smile, but it came out more to be a whimpering grin. I heaved a sigh, and just nodded my head. I turned and walked towards the side, and heard my father open the gates.

"Lord Hades, I wish to have a talk with you," announced my father as he closed the doors behind him.

The next 30 minutes were absolutely boring. I've simply stared at empty space with nothing to accompany me with. Every once in a while, Hades' servants would approach me, but they would quickly stir away. It was as if they were afraid that they would die once they come close to me. I couldn't even hear what my father and Hades was arguing about; the room was surprisingly soundproof. Just when I've decided to stroll around a little bit, my father opened the door with a wide smile on his face.

"My son, you may now enter!" he beamed. I've raised an eyebrow at my father's mood. Seeing as how it would only make matters worse if I didn't comply, I've walked towards his direction and entered the throne room. The throne room left me with wide eyes and an open mouth. The throne room was beautifully decorated with several precious gems. Silver and black mostly compromised of the room, but the diamonds, gold, and other gems caused the room to glitter in a beautiful manner. I heard my father chuckle, and I've turned my head to face him.

"You must be very surprised to see this. Were you expecting the throne room of Hades to be dark and gloomy?" asked my father. I felt my cheeks warm up and looked down with shame. I heard my father beam a laugh, causing me to smile a little. "Don't worry, it actually is in the first place; Lord Hades has just decided to make it presentable for you." I smiled at his statement, and rose my head. I've turned to look at Hades who was staring at me with displeasure. Thinking that it would be best to be diplomatic, I've walked towards him and knelt down at the feet of his throne.

"It's an honor for you to make the place presentable, Lord Hades," I've said. I could practically imagine my father smiling with pride. "However, you didn't need to. I prefer the place to be gloomy as I am the Son of Death, and you are the Lord of the Dead," I've continued. I heard my father laugh, and I bet Hades was furious. It stayed silent for a long time, giving me the slightest sense of anxiety.

"Rise, Son of Thanatos," said Hades. His voice had a mixture of grudging respect and delight. I've raised from my spot, and stared at him. The smallest smile donned his face that appeared to be gloomy. If I met him in public, I would've come to him and try to help him out. "Tell me your name, child," said Hades. I was about to speak, but I hesitated. Saying my name felt like acid in my mouth, and I was slightly angry that I had to say it. But before me was a god; I had no choice in the matter.

"Mortis Kim," I've stated in a gravelly voice. Hades noticed my discontentment, and raised an eyebrow.

"Mortis Kim, hmm? Ah, the one who has been giving the Fates and your father the trouble of having to reap the souls you've "killed" back in Colorado. Well, surely this isn't just a coincidence," He said. I was definitely provoked, but I kept my temper. I've just simply smiled at his statement.

"Why now, am I being a thorn in the butt for the lord of the dead? My, my, your skills must be very rusty," I've teased back. I was half-expecting him to blast me on the spot, but he chuckled at my retort.

"I could blast you from where you stand right now, mortal," he hissed out. He sounded threatening, but I heard a tinge of amusement in his voice. The underlying tone of his voice made my smile turn into grin.

"I take it that's a challenge? I am the Son of Death, I doubt my father would reap me," I've said. Hades raised an eyebrow and looked between me and my father. He sighed, before smiling unexpectedly.

"Like father like son. Mortis Kim, I've heard from your father that you are tired of living life on the mortal world, correct?" asked Hades. I've wearily nodded my head. Depressing thoughts filled my mind, but I quickly shook them off.

"Not now, I'm on the presence of a god," I've thought to myself. "Yes, Lord Hades." He tapped his chin.

"Just call me Hades, Mortis," said Hades. My eyes widened for a fraction of a second before I've narrowed them at him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This made me even more curious of what was the reason he practically allowed me to call him casually.

"Thanatos is my great-grandfather," said Hades in a voice just above a whisper. Uncomfortable silence filled the room as I've realized my position.

"The greek family tree is so fucked up," I've commented as I put my palm on my forehead. I heard Thanatos laughing behind me, and Hades conjure up another smile.

"Can't agree with you more, Mortis," said Hades. He straightened up in his throne and put out his hand. He raised two of his fingers and let the others down. "I'll give you two choices: one is to die here in my hand, and I will personally escort you to the Fields of Elysium-" I was shocked at this. It must've been obvious because my mouth was literally gaping once again.

"Close your mouth, you're going to catch flies, grandpa," teased Hades. I quickly shut it, and just simply glared at Hades for calling me "grandpa." He laughed at my expression. "If you're going to ask why, it's because I don't see a valid reason to send you to Asphodel nor the Fields of Punishment. You're going there, whether you like it or not." I've nodded my head, deciding not to say anymore. "For the second option: You will be staying here in the underworld for the course of 2 mortal years. However, time flies differently here, so you shall be staying here for 4 years. Along those time, you shall train here for the upcoming prophecy in which I believe will come to pass." I've raised an eyebrow. Who in the underworld could possibly train me? They were all ghosts to say the least. "You will be training under Achilles for close combat, and train under Orion for archery."

When I've heard Orion's name, I've instantly snarled. Achilles was fine, I could get along with him. After all, he was extremely loyal to his family and friends. He was simply forced to give away his wife just for the king's daughter to be returned. After that, he has refused to come out of his tent. He stayed there, brooding over his decision of simply giving his wife away just to take back that selfish king's daughter. After that, he died a very unhonorable death which sparked my anger towards the God of Music: Apollo.

However, Orion was a different story. Orion was no honorable hunter, he was a deceitful bastard. The mortals have always thought that Artemis fell in love with him and vice versa. But what they didn't know was the real truth of the story: He was the Gigante of Delos who boasted that his hunting skills were superior in every way than Artemis. Not only that, but he has attempted to rape one of the goddess' hunters and almost successfully won. When the goddess has cornered him, he has managed to trick the goddess, causing the goddess to believe that Orion was innocent. After that, they've developed a friendly relationship, not until Apollo saw his true nature.

With the help of Apollo, who tricked Artemis, Orion was slayed for good. I was happy when I've found that out, but was enraged when Artemis put him in the stars. Fortunately, she put the scorpion that killed him afterwards just beside his constellation. Hades flinched back from my snarl, before narrowing his eyes.

"You dare snarl at an Olympian god, mortis?" asked Hades with a dangerous edge in his voice. However, I didn't let his words affect me at all. I felt myself rising from my feet, and the aura of death emitting from my body. I was pretty sure my eyes were glowing as I've given Hades a hard glare. For some reason, I felt powerful and replenished.

"I will NOT allow Orion to be my instructor in archery. I would train myself on the profession, I would not seek help from a vile pig," I've hissed. The words seemed to have greatly impacted Hades as he'd involuntarily jerked back on his throne. I didn't notice his body was glowing before my father put his hand on my shoulder.

"Son, calm down! You're going to take away Hades' soul at this rate," panicked my father. I was shocked and quickly collected myself. Hades stopped glowing, and he quickly slumped on his throne. Several of his skeletal servants raised their weapons to attack me, but they were stopped by Hades when he raised his hand.

"You are powerful, Mortis," Hades acknowledged me. He looked at me with an expressionless face. "Too powerful. Maybe I should kill you now," said Hades as he'd summoned his Helmet of Darkness. My father's expression was quickly turned into fear, but I stood my ground.

"And what? Get rid of this pathetic demigod? Go ahead! I have nothing to lose," I've said in a voice just above a whisper. Hades eyed me carefully, before laughing loudly.

"You interest me, demigod. Alright, I'll take Orion off the instructors; you shall be training under Achilles from here on out. Do we have a deal, Mortis?" he said in a teasing manner. I smirked and walked up towards him. I put my hand out, and waited for him to shake it. He had a complicated expression on his face; mostly confusion.

"Ah, it's called a handshake, Hades. It's used to seal off a deal," I've said. I swear, his face has quickly reddened, even for a second.

"Deal then," said Hades as he shook my hand. "Now, dismissed!" shouted Hades as he faded into the shadows. I've turned around and was quickly engulfed by my father with a hug. He let go of the hug and glared at me.

"Don't you EVER. Do that again," said my father with a threatening voice. I've simply smiled at him, and he sighed. "I know that I'm rebellious to some extent, but I've never thought I would be this rebellious. Even my father would agree that I was a gentle kid," complained my father. I've snickered at his statement.

"Oh I am gentle and nice. I just like teasing Hades," I've answered back. He smiled and took a step back from me.

"Here my son, take this," he stated. He pointed his arm upwards, and a scythe manifested in his hand. The scythe had a black and green blade and the other side of it seemed like a devil's wing. The entire body of the scythe was pure black, and a pointed arrow decorated the end of the handle. He handed the scythe to me, which I was greatly surprised about. I gingerly held the handle and swung it around to give it a test. I was content at how light it is, despite it looking like to be very heavy. "The scythe is made of Stygian Iron; the reason why it has a green blade edge was because Greek Fire was used to forge it. Stygian Iron is a magical property that can kill almost anything and absorb its essence; with the magical property of Greek Fire, it will ensure you success in defeating your opponent. You can change the scythe's form depending on the weapon you wish to use. It can bend to your will, but remember: it will cost a great amount of your stamina so I recommend altering between one weapon and the scythe's original state," warned my father. I was fairly surprised by the composition of my scythe, and its ability.

With that thought, I've closed my eyes. I've imagined the scythe turning into two rapiers on both of my hands. When I've opened them, I looked down and saw both of my hands were preoccupied by two rapiers. Each rapier had a black and green steel on both edges with a beautifully decorated guard. The rapier wasn't that thin, and resembled a double edged blade. To test it out, I slashed some of my skin on the blade's edge, and found that it was painfully sharp. I've smiled at my new weapons, and looked down at my waist. Two scabbards were there, waiting for me to sheath my rapiers. I've placed my rapiers to where they belong and looked at my father with content. He was smiling at me.

"Rapiers, eh? What a gentleman's weapon you have," teased my father. I've shrugged my shoulders.

"It's the most graceful way to fight and the gentlest way to kill someone," I've answered. He smiled at my answer.

"Oh, here. Before I forget," said my father as he'd snapped his fingers. The shadows quickly engulfed me, before they disappeared. I looked down at my body and a big smile decorated my lips. I was wearing one of those cardigan-style hoodies that could change what it looks like by zipping its side and buttoning the hanging fabric. Underneath my jacket was a black v-necked shirt. I wore a black skinny jeans with belts wrapped around my left leg. The fabric was torn by my right knee, which looked like a cat has decided to slash at that specific spot. A chain looped itself around my right hip, and I wore black leather shoes. "Here," my father said as he'd flashed a mirror to his hand.

He raised the mirror right in front of me, and I was fairly surprised of my face. My normally messy hair was now swept to the left, but still looked remarkably messy. My long bangs covered some part of my left eye and I turned to the left. My right ear had a cross earring hanging by its lobe. I raised my hand and almost jerked back in shock. I was wearing one of those ridiculous finger claws on my middle finger and a ring on my thumb. It was connected with each other with a small chain. To make sure, I rose my other hand and was relieved to see that it was only wearing a fingerless glove. My father chuckled at my reaction.

"What's the problem, son? Not fitting your taste?" asked my father. I smiled at him.

"No actually, this IS my taste. I'm quite surprised you knew about this, father," I've said. My father simply smiled.

"Of course, I knew. Happy 18th Birthday, son," said my father as he'd disappeared. I smiled to myself and left the palace.

* * *

As soon as I left the palace, I was greeted with a number of souls shouting in protest. I've tried my best to get away from them, but they simply found themselves to me. I was further annoyed at how they've wanted me to bring them along to Elysium which I've responded with a snarl. I whipped out my rapiers, and instantly they all backed off. I kept my emotionless façade, and continued walking until I've reached my destination. It was only at that point when I've realized that I was lost. I sheathed my rapiers and pinched the bridge of my nose. This was getting even more annoying. Not only am I lost in the underworld, I was constantly chased by ghosts, begging for me to bring them to Elysium. They must've sensed my Father in me. I've closed my eyes and found myself deep in thought.

 **"The words seemed to have greatly impacted Hades as he'd involuntarily jerked back on his throne. I didn't notice his body was glowing before my father put his hand on my shoulder.**

 **"Son, calm down! You're going to take away Hades' soul at this rate," panicked my father."**

I've opened my eyes, and an idea formulated in my head. I looked towards the group of souls and raised my hands. The souls instantly levitated in mid-air, and I was pleased that my idea has worked. I've moved my hand around, the souls following every movement I make. Then I clenched my fists, and watched the ghosts glow in a disturbing shade of gold. It was definitely blinding, until I've let go of my grip. The light died down, leaving a few confused souls. I felt bad for using these souls as my guinea pigs, but I just had to know. Apparently as the Son of Death, I have full control of a soul. Unfortunately for me, it has seemed to greatly tire me out. I stumbled around to keep my footing, until I was caught by a pair of arms.

"Woah, kid. We're not even starting our training, and yet you're tired already?" said a man with disapproval. I've raised my head to meet him. He wore a greek attire and had green eyes. I knew for an instant that this man was my instructor. I tried to get up, but my legs betrayed me. I only stumbled forwards, causing Achilles to take a step back. He chuckled. "You remind me of Patroclus. I think the two of you would get along," said Achilles. I've closed my eyes, and felt my thoughts consume me. "Heh, you're sleeping?" said Achilles.

 **"I felt myself rising from my feet, and the aura of death emitting from my body. I was pretty sure my eyes were glowing as I've given Hades a hard glare. For some reason, I felt powerful and replenished."**

Another idea struck my mind. This may be a wild guess, but I have a feeling that I also have complete control over my own soul. I redirected my focus on my soul, and felt a tugging sensation on my gut. Without hesitation, I willed it to "burst into flames". Renewed energy filled my veins as my eyes shot open. I jumped to my feet, surprising Achilles. I shrugged my shoulders and tested my legs. I've smiled at my small accomplishment.

"Impressive. Looks like I'll be looking forward to our little practice, son of death," said Achilles with a playful grin on his face. I've nodded my head and motioned for him to lead the way. We walked in total silence; we had nothing to talk about after all. He led me to the Fields of Elysium, since that's where most of the heroes are situated.

The place was absolutely gorgeous; it was like what a man would call "heaven." It was bountifully decorated with flowers and trees. It was as if modernization never happened, and that mothernature was in its full glory. Several demigods played, while the others just simply spent their time with women. We've walked further into Elysium and found an arena where the other demigods were sparring. A few of the famous greek demigods were present in the scene. The others must be resting.

"Alright, here we are. First of before we begin, show me what you can do," said Achilles as he'd taken out his sword. He purposely drew his sword in the noisiest manner to attract the attention of the other demigods.

"Hey, look. Achilles is going to fight," said one of the demigods.

"Hmm, who's he? Never seen him here before," said another.

"Have your choice of weapon, Mortis. Any weapon is fine," said Achilles. I involuntarily flinched at my own name. Achilles noticed and raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I'll call you Kim," teased Achilles. I've smiled to express my gratitude. I've quickly entered my thinking phase, which consisted of me closing my eyes and pinching my bangs.

"He's said to be one of the most powerful demigods in history. He's literally invincible, except for the small part of his heel. In terms of raw power, he would beat me. He's also an excellent strategist, and would easily see through my attacks," I've thought. I inhaled heavily, and let it out. I've opened my eyes and gripped both of the handles of my rapiers. "Looks like I have to go all out. I doubt I would win anyways." I quickly drew out both of my rapiers and entered my battle stance; my right rapier was right in front of me, while the other was situated behind my waist. Their tips were pointed towards him as I've crossed my left foot behind my right foot, standing by its toes. This was a battle style invented by my own after taking a few classes about fencing. I've wanted to try what it would be like to fight with dual rapiers. Achilles raised an eyebrow at my stance and choice of weapon.

"You're using a rapier? You do realize that against my sword, that will be proved useless, right?" asked Achilles. I've simply smiled at his retort.

"Let's find out," I've said.

"Begin in three!" yelled another demigod. Achilles entered his stance which resembled a lot like Cloud Strife's from Final Fantasy. "Three, two, one, GO!" At the final mark, I've dashed forwards. My speed must've surprised Achilles as he was forced to take a step back after blocking a blow from my rapier. I've hastily stabbed with my other rapier, piercing through his defenses. His iron skin simply deflected my blade, but if he didn't have the iron skin, he would've died from it. I've struck downwards with my right rapier and slashed sideways with both rapiers. He managed to deflect my blows as he'd taken a step forward. He slashed wildly at me, causing me to enter a defensive stance. I used my right rapier to deflect most of his attacks, and took a thrust forwards. Achilles saw through my attack and tried to cut off my arm, but I've easily deflected it back. He was surprised as I still used my right rapier to deflect it and not my left one. Using this opportunity, I whipped out my other rapier and entered an offensive stance.

I've slashed at him, and successfully landed a hit on his shoulder. It scraped off the armor on his shoulder. He tried to strike me, but I've deflected both of his successive strikes with my right rapier. I stabbed forwards with my left rapier again, and twirled around. I slashed my right rapier at his face, cutting the bridge of his nose. Now he was beyond surprised that I was able to hit him not once, but twice in one barrage. I've quickly backed off, not taking my chances on striking back.

"Dear Hades, he was able to take on Achilles without a scratch," whispered a demigod.

"No way, no one has been able to hit Achilles twice in a successive strike before," whispered another. I've mentally smiled, but kept my poker face on the outside. I've carefully watched Achilles as he assessed the situation with his eyes. He gave me a contented smile as he'd raised his sword.

"Interesting. I wonder how long you will keep this up," said Achilles. He dashed towards with unexplainable speed. He swung his sword with a neat arc at me, and I wasn't able to dodge it. I felt his blade slash through my jacket, but the damage was still inflicted on my chest. I resisted the urge to vomit and struck back with my left. I parried his next successive blows, but he knocked me off my feet. He slashed down at me, but I was able to block with both of my rapiers. I've stabbed my left rapier on the floor, and kicked him back with my foot. He stumbled backwards, but picked up his pace again. He slashed at me without effort, and I was only able to parry his light attacks. His heavy attacks has managed to find their way to hit me; surprisingly, my clothes weren't torn apart yet.

"Thanks dad," I've whispered to myself as I've jumped backwards. However, it looks like Achilles won't be letting me to take a break. He ran towards me with his sword and swung sideways. I've parried his blow with my right, and I thrust forwards with my left. I've scraped off his shoulder blade, and took this chance to deal a fury of blows on his body. With a demonic speed, I've stabbed and slashed at him like there was no tomorrow. I've struck at his vital parts, and all of them hit with deadly accuracy. Despite still having the curse when he died, I was able to deal damage to him. I've ended my barrage by cross slashing him on the chest. I've taken a few step backwards and entered my offensive stance. He was bleeding all over, and laughed with delight.

"Impressive kid! No one was able to deal damage to me this much, but alas, your blows are too weak. You have taken too much heavy damage. Just one blow from my sword can bring you down!" He announced. He was crazily smiling at me. "This is my win kid; however, thank you for such a fun match!" He said. I've smiled at him; for the first time in the fight, I've shown an expression.

"I won't be so sure, Achilles. Try moving," I've said.

"Huh?" asked Achilles. He tried to move, but almost found it impossible to actually move his limbs. His eyes widened in realization. "You struck my tendons so I couldn't move without me noticing," he said in pure shock. I've nodded my head. Once again, he laughed. He healed himself, being a ghost he is, and sheathed his sword. "It's my loss!" He announced. Several demigods gasped. The undefeated Achilles has lost to a fight with a demigod with a set of weak weapons. I've sheathed my rapiers as well, and felt my body hurt from all areas. Achilles walked towards me and handed me a cube and a flask.

"These are Nectar and Ambrosia. It would help you heal," said Achilles. Without hesitation, I've eaten the Ambrosia and drank the Nectar. Surprisingly, it healed my body. "Although, I have to know; how were you able to defeat me?" I've raised my eyes and surveyed the area. Several demigods were looking at me with awe and respect, which unfortunately included Orion. I've redirected my eyes back at Achilles.

"I've used your own weakness against you. You bear the Curse of the Styx, and your skin has been made of tough iron. You've used this to your advantage and decided to attack in an offensive manner without worrying about the injury. However, that didn't mean that you wouldn't be able to feel pain. I've used that to my advantage, and struck you several times in the same areas to make your muscles sore. Also, my rapiers have been imbued with Greek Fire that helped out in tearing your tendons without you noticing with the help of Stygian Iron which has the ability to harm any being," I've explained with a smile. Achilles smile grew as he'd placed his arms around my neck.

"Everyone, meet Mortis Kim. Our new friend, and sparring partner!" He yelled. On that cue, the deceased demigods shouted in delight.


	3. I was given My First Suicide Mission

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan and Hi-Rez Studios. The only one that belongs to me here is Mortis ^^**

* * *

 **It hasn't even been a year since I was discharged from my training.** Achilles thought that I didn't need any further practice when it came to sword fighting, and archery. He told me that I was "as strong as Ares, but as smart as Athena with the wits and deadly accuracy of Artemis". I kindly rejected his compliment; I doubt that I was equally powerful as the Olympians. Patroclus laughed at my statement and told me that I was "too humble for your own good". I've simply smiled at him back then, and laughed along.

Surprisingly, the three of us became the best of friends to the point that I've completely forgotten that I was in the underworld. My life became mechanical, but it was full of entertainment now. I would go and train with Achilles on swordplay, while Patroclus trained me on controlling my temper; it was ironic, to say the least. Patroclus was responsible for his own death, letting himself lose his mind to bloodlust. However, he told me that he regrets his decision for acting by his own accord, and for letting his emotions get the better of him. My training with Patroclus was one of my favorite times here in the underworld, but, at the same time, one of my hated ones since it involved with me crossing paths with _Orion_.

* * *

I was ordered to go to the archery range by Patroclus to enhance myself. I was confused at first, but eventually followed his order. As I've entered the archery range, I picked up a bow and began firing at the targets. At first, I was completely horrible with it. I've tried imitating one of those students I've seen, but failed in a hilarious manner. However, with the help of a few demigods, I've learned to grasp the concepts of archery. They've helped me out on how to properly wield a bow, and fire an arrow with deadly precision.

A Hunter of Artemis approached me, and began teaching me the ways of the hunt that was passed down to them by Artemis herself. I, along with all of the demigods in the archery range, was surprised. Here was a hunter, talking to a mere _boy,_ and teaching him how to wield a bow.

"Why are you helping me?" I've asked the hunter. She stayed silent for a while, and adjusted my position. The silence was unbearable, to say the least; but I've learned to wait until she speaks. It'll only anger the person I'm talking to if I ask more questions.

"Because you would glare at the _boys_ with severe hatred. It was as if you were disgusted that you were related to all of them. I've never seen a male in my entire life who would glare at his own kind. I guess you kind of remind me as one of the hunters I've hunted with before," answered the hunter. Now believe me, it took a LONG time for me to process her words; mostly because she spoke in Greek. I've simply nodded my head and glared at the target. "Alright, fire." I did as I was told, and let the arrow loose. The arrow flew towards the head of the target, earning a smile for the hunter.

"It's an easier stance, huh?" said the hunter. I've nodded my head, and turned to her. I've bowed down to show my respect and gratitude. She was surprised to say the least. "Bo-man, why must you bow down to me?" asked the hunter with general confusion. I've raised my head to meet my eyes with hers.

"I show respect to women, no matter their age. The reason why they become selfish and mad was because of those vile pigs who treated them like trash, or like a goddess," I said while I'd remained a stoic expression. Her eyes widened with shock, but quickly returned what they've normally looked like. She beamed at me with sparking eyes.

"Spoke like a true hunter, male. I must say, you must be a hunter in your previous life," praised the girl. I've chuckled at her statement.

"You have no idea how many times I've thought of that," I've answered.

"Well, can you stop kneeling? It's quite, ah, uncomfortable," said the girl. I've stood to my feet and took another stance. I let another arrow loose, and I was contented at how it hit the target in the head once again. The girl whistled in response.

"Impressive. You've taken in the stance this quick?" asked the girl. I've nodded my head.

"To become useful in the battlefield, one must always be aware of his surroundings. If he were to be taught, he must listen with interest. If the topic bores him, he might as well die from ignorance," I've answered. The girl laughed at my statement.

"What's with the philosophical answer?" asked the girl. I've shrugged my shoulders.

"You were asking a question, it's only natural to answer back with full force, or you would be treated like a suspect of a murder," I've answered. She laughed again.

"Well aren't you being chummy with a hunter, Mortis," I've heard a man say. I've quickly turned at the man, and fought down a snarl. It was Orion. Okay, seeing him angered me. But calling me Mortis? He went too far.

"Shouldn't you be on Tartarus, Orion? I'm pretty sure you're a giant; not a demigod," I've growled. Orion laughed at my statement.

"While I am a Giant, alas, mortals have seen me as a demigod; a son of Poseidon. Thus, I was able to turn from a giant into a son of Poseidon. It's quite similar to how the Greek Gods have turned into Roman Gods," said Orion. His smug grin made my anger burst inside, but I've held it down.

"What are you doing here, _male_ ," spat the girl behind me. Orion raised an eyebrow.

"Please, hunter. The two of us know that I know more in terms of archery; I was even able to best Phoebe when we first met," boasted the man.

"You fool! You've tried raping one of Artemis' hunters, and tried to rape Artemis herself! Leave my sight, before I shoot arrows at you where Apollo doesn't shine," shouted the girl. I've involuntarily cringed at the idea of being shot down there. However, it was soon replaced by boiling anger as I've gripped at the handles of my right rapier.

"You dare lay a hand on the Maiden Goddess, Orion?" I've said in a voice just above a whisper. I let loose some of my death aura to instill fear on Orion. It did its intended effect as Orion's smug grin was removed from his face, and was replaced by a genuine look of fear. The girl laughed behind me.

"What's wrong, Orion? Scared of dying again," asked the girl behind me. Orion glared at the girl, but tried everything he can to avoid looking at me; which was hilarious, due to his mechanized eyes.

"Look at me, Giant of Delos. You were once the boastful 'brave' hunter, were you not? Then why must you avoid my presence. A hunter looks ahead of danger, and stare Death in the eyes. You're a failure of a hunter, 'Son of Poseidon'," I've hissed at him. My voice was surprisingly soft, and didn't release any tinge of anger; but it sure as hell released pain. Orion looked at me, anger flashing in his eyes. I've inwardly smiled, and let go of my rapier.

"How about a match, Orion? I swear on the styx that if you win in our contest of archery, I will train under you and take in your abuse," I've said. The girl behind me gasped, but I wasn't going to let her to cut me off. "But if I win, you will go to Tartarus and never come back," I've said. Orion grinned at me.

"I accept the conditions. You will lose, Mortis," said Orion. Thunder rumbled around us. I've raised an eyebrow at him.

"A hunter doesn't talk, and boast about his victory beforehand. Instead, he would assess his surroundings before letting any actions to take place," I said as I'd drawn arrow from my quiver and let loose an arrow at him. Orion gasped in pain, as he'd been impaled in the leg by my arrow.

"What are you-"Orion croaked out, but I let an arrow fly into his shoulder. He gasped again, before retreating and drawing his own bow. "That's cheating!" He yelled out. I let out a cold laughter, and glared at him.

"I've simply said it was a contest of archery; but I've never stated that we would be using the targets," I've retorted and let out another arrow. Orion countered my arrow with his, and drew three arrows from his quiver.

"You will pay for this," Orion hissed. He let loose of his arrows at me, causing me to roll to the side. I let out another arrow, which was deflected by his bow. Without hesitation, I drew in more of my arrows and began to fire at him. Orion followed suit, and showed no mercy in his stance; and neither will I. I've regarded my enemy with a cold gaze to temporarily paralyze him. It did its job, as my arrow hit his other shoulder. He wailed in pain, as I've shortened the distance between us. I drew my last arrow and shot him within the point blank range. My arrow impaled his throat, causing him to claw it.

"I won. Have fun in Tartarus, _Oreo,_ " I've spat out. Styx stayed true to my promise, and covered Orion with a dark mist. Orion shouted in rage, before he was taken away. I've turned around to see the hunter with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"You've done well, Kim," said the girl. I've smiled at her, and nodded my thanks. She bid her farewell to me, and left; leaving me in the arena with a few staring demigods. Suddenly, I heard someone clapping from the far end of the arena. I've turned my head to face the cause, and saw Patroclus and Achilles watching me.

"You've done well, Kim! I see that disgusting brother of ours won't be around for a while," said Achilles. I've turned my head to face Patroclus.

"You've set this up, didn't you?" I've asked. Patroclus raised his hands to surrender.

"It was a test, and you've dealt with it perfectly," said Patroclus with a grin. I've forgiven him, and flashed him a smile.

* * *

Now, I was walking towards Hades' Throne. He requested for my presence, since I was already done with my training. As I've approached the large doors, I knocked at them, and waited for a man's response. Surprisingly, I've heard a female's voice.

"Come in," said the woman. I've entered the room and was surprised to see a woman next to my father on Hades' doorstep. The woman had black hair, but it quickly changed into golden blonde. It was as if her image kept changing from one to another; unsure of which form should it be. I've walked towards the center of the room and bowed.

"Rise," said Hades. I've risen to my feet, and waited for orders.

"Son, do you remember about me owing Hecate a favor?" asked my father in a worried tone. I've nodded my head. "Well, she's here to tell you her favor now," said my father. I've tilted my head, and turned towards the girl.

"You must be Mortis Kim. I'm Hecate," said the woman. I've nodded my head. She visibly frowned at me. "Why are you not talking?" asked Hecate. I've opened my mouth.

"You have not permitted me to speak, and such, I stay silent," I've answered. She frowned again and turned to Hades.

"What have you done to him?" asked Hecate. Hades simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't do anything. You should go and aske Patroclus instead," said Hades. Hecate sighed, and turned her attention back at me.

"Kim, I've heard that you've been growing stronger, am I correct?" asked Hecate. I've nodded my head.

"Good. I wish to send you off on a mission," said Hecate. She took out two flasks of potion in her hands; one of them glowed gold, while the other had a dark shade of violet. "Drink this, first," said Hecate as she'd handed the golden flask to me. I've looked at it with caution, and took a glance at my father. My father simply nodded his head, motioning for me to drink it. I've removed the cork of the flask, and gulped down the drink. It surprisingly tasted like how Nectar would taste like; in other words, it tasted like rootbeer. After finishing my drink, I've politely wiped my mouth with my handkerchief. For some reason, I felt stronger than before. I've looked down on my body, and my eyes have widened; I had a faint golden aura covering my body.

"You've… turned me into immortal, haven't you?" I've asked Hecate. She nodded her head.

"The liquid you've taken in is the original Nectar; however, only a downsized version of it. You are given the same effect as the Hunters of Artemis; you will die in battle, but your body won't age," She explained. I've groaned.

"So I'm basically like Edward from Twilight?" I've asked. My father laughed at my joke, while Hades and Hecate looked at me with bemused expressions. I shook my head. "Nevermind." Hecate stayed still for a while, before giving me the other potion.

"This is a potion that turns monsters back to their original form," said Hecate. My eyes widened as I've carefully taken the potion from her hands. She sighed. "I've waited for a long time to do this. Mortis Kim, here is your mission: I need you to go to the Sea of Monsters and give Scylla this potion," she said. My attention was quickly caught, as I've turned my head to her. "I was supposed to help her turn back to normal, but alas, Zeus has forbidden me to meddle with my children's affairs. But with your help, I may be able to finally repay the damage my daughter has caused," she said. Her voice was definitely full of regret. I've looked at her, filled to the brim with determination.

"I accept your mission. Scylla was wronged by your child and by that foolish man. She has turned into a monster, and eventually accepted her cruel fate. I, Mortis Kim, swear on the Fates to finish my mission, and end it with success," I've stated. Thunder rumbled around me, causing me roll my eyes. "Why the thunder, Styx?" I've asked to no one in particular. Hecate and Hades chuckled at my statement.

"I'll give you my blessing, Mortis. You're going to need it," said Hades as he'd raised his hand. He began chanting in Greek, as I felt a dark aura engulf me. My faint golden aura color was replaced by a dark shade of purple. "You now have the abilities to travel through the shadows, summon the dead, and have some sort of control over precious metals. You're going to need this, Mortis, especially the first ability," said Hades. I've nodded my head, and turned to my father.

"Wish me luck, father," I've said. My father smiled at me, then I've turned to Hecate. Hecate smiled at me.

"Before you go, I must tell you. When Scylla drinks the potion, she'll be reverted back into a normal mortal; however, she will still be able to use her 'abilities' you could say. I wish you luck, Son of Death. I hope you don't end up in an ironic situation," cracked Hecate. I've smiled at her joke, and heeded her words. I've quickly disappeared from Hades' throne with a flash of light.

Instead, I was standing in a cave with water dripping from the ceiling. I've looked around, and it was remarkably dark. I've scratched the back of my head, wondering where I was. My question was answered, as 2 dog-headed serpents emerged from the shadows. I've jumped backwards, only to be met with two more additional dog heads. I've whisked out my right rapier, and deflected their sharp fangs.

"What do we have here? Ajax, Cyril, Achilles, Zoey, time to play!" yelled a girl's voice. She sounded young; VERY young. All four of the serpents jolted towards me. I took this chance to use my shadow travelling abilities. I've imagined myself being engulfed in the shadows and appearing by the side. The shadows did so, and I stumbled forwards. Shadow travelling takes in a LOT of stamina apparently. If I weren't half-immortal, I would've fainted.

"Aww, are you tired already?" teased the girl as I've noticed the floor around me turning green. I've tried running away, but the floor has seemed to slow me down. The floor suddenly exploded as I felt greek fire lick up my legs. My eyes have widened as I'd leapt backwards. For some reason, my clothes weren't burning, and extinguished the flames.

"Hmm… That'll prove to be a challenge," said the girl in the shadows. I shook my head and turned towards the darkness.

"Scylla, I came in peace; I don't wish to harm you nor-"

"So you're here to feed me? O goody! Ajax," yelled Scylla. Two serpents came rushing towards me, but I've quickly leapt out of the way.

"No, I'm here to turn you back to normal!" I've yelled. Scylla's laughter sent shivers down my spine.

"Foolish demigod, nothing would be able to turn me back to normal! I've been cursed by Circe herself, the greatest witch of all time," shrieked Scylla. Sarcasm dripped on her last sentence, leading me to believe that she has truly hated Circe. I've sharply inhaled and opened my mouth.

"Scylla, I swear to the River Styx that I am NOT lying in any shape or form, and that I've truly come here to save you from your distress. I knew of your story, and that vile pig deserves a Fate more than death. If given the chance, I would personally throw him here for you to rip him apart, and for Circe as well!" I've shouted. Scylla's serpents stopped attacking me, and they've stared at me with confusion. I've looked around, and saw a woman- no- a child with the physical age of 12. She wore a white robe, one similar to what a princess would wear. She had a golden tiara on top of her curly ginger hair that was tied down in a low ponytail. Her eyes were startling blue, and her face wore a worried expression.

"You… sure?" asked Scylla. Her voice was cautious, perhaps terrified of trusting me. I've nodded my head.

"I swore to the Styx," I said. Scylla slowly made her way to me; well, slowly slithered towards me due to the absence of her legs.

"I'm going to kill you if you're lying to me," growled Scylla. I've simply smiled at her.

"If I was, then I would've been dead by now," I've answered. Scylla's face obviously turned red, but she quickly fought it down with a scowl. I've handed her over the potion flask, and watched as her serpents have disappeared with a flash of light.


	4. I Earn Myself a Sibling

**Hey guys, DiscordArc here and I'm back for another chapter~**

 **But before that~** **aznkhoa, Rutaxon/Vortivask Jaeger, KaijuKyurem, and Tommy24, thank you for giving this fanfiction a chance ^o^. I'm looking forward for the 4 of you to keep reading and be part of the family soon :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, nor Smite. All rights belong to Rick Riordan and Hi-Rez studios respectively. I only own my OC, and this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **After having to turn away from the bright flash of light, I've turned my head to face Scylla who was staring at her feet in pure shock.** Her mouth was wide open, and her eyes were like bulging out of her eye sockets. It was as if she couldn't believe that it was actually happening. Then, she squealed in delight, as I've seen her blue eyes turn to a brighter shade. Needless to say, the shade of blue was more peaceful than intimidating now. She raised her head to face me, and I could see her bright smile. For a moment, all of my worries have completely disappeared. It felt nice to see someone in such a happy state.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me!" She practically shrieked as she'd tackled me to the floor. I huffed as a result of being pushed down, but chuckled.

"Anytime," I've simply stated. She raised her head to meet mine again, and stared into my eyes. It made me feel very uncomfortable, and caused my hand to rub the back of my head. I've steered my eyes to the right, avoiding her eyes. "What is it?" I've called out.

"Why would you help me?" She asked. I've turned my head back at her, and saw her expression. It was between a mixture of confusion and awe. Sheesh, training with Patroclus about human emotions can really make things easier for you to find out how a person/being is feeling. I've stared at her for a while, drinking in her words. I pondered on my 2 possible choices for responding:

Number one is to state that I was sent to her to save her in a monotonous matter, and number two is to tell her with a smile. While both cases seem similar to each other, the results would vary. If I tell her in a monotonous way, it would only come out like I was forced to take the mission. So, I've decided to settle down with the latter. I've smiled at her, and noticed her jerk back in shock; well, felt it since she's uncomfortably close to me.

"I was sent here by Hecate to save you. I accepted the offer since the curse given to you was, well, unfair, wait no unfair isn't the right term… Ah, there's nothing I could describe the dastardly act Circe has bestowed upon you," I've said through gritted teeth. This time, Scylla's eyebrows flew right up into her bangs.

"You actually knew of my story?" asked Scylla in a rather flabbergasted manner. I've titled my head and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Only an idiot would assume you're just a mere monster without reading your tales. I don't judge people or beings for that matter from the outside. I learn to understand them first with their past as a reference. Except for the _males_ who tricked, or hurt girls for their own _agenda,_ " I've deadpanned. However, I might've hissed the last sentence judging from Scylla's once again widened eyes. I sighed. "Honestly, I feel bad for the girls. Especially you, you're so young to be cursed to become a monster," I've said. I heard Scylla sniffle and saw tears forming on the edge of her eyes.

"Dear Hades, did I just make her cry?" I've panicked in my mind. I quickly wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall and cupped her cheek with my hand.

"What's wrong?" I've asked. She sniffled again.

"This is the first time someone has ever sympathized with me ever since I've become a monster," she spoke in a voice just above a whisper.

"Hey, hey, you're not a monster. You were just forced to take in the ideals," I've comforted her, and softly placed my hand on her shoulder. "Believe me, the real monster here is that blasted Circe. That bitch better be glad she's dead. But for Glaucus? Oh, he's on my hit-list," I've hissed. Scylla giggled.

"And what? That man is a god, you won't be able to kill him," said Scylla in a rather sad manner.

"But I can make him go back to Tartarus; after all, I'm the Son of Death Incarnate Thanatos," I've said as a matter-of-factly. Once again, she stared at me with disbelief. Then, her expression quickly changed to mischief, as a playful grin formed on her lips.

"Oh, that explains why you radiate so much dark aura. This is perfect! Perhaps, I-no-WE can take revenge on Glaucus. Oh, I'll be glad to rip him apart, while you deal the final blow," said Scylla in a rather sadistic manner. She was giggling at the thought of hurting him. "Oh wait… I'm mortal now, ain't I?" said Scylla in a sad manner.

"Huh. Her monster form is gone, but I guess her sadistic side remained. However…" I've thought. My smile turned into a maniacal grin that made Scylla flinch.

"I prefer torturing him slowly while he's chained on the wall," I've said. She laughed at my statement.

"I like you, demigod," said Scylla as she'd gotten off my lap. She tried standing up, but her sense of balance seems to have disappeared. I guess that's what years of having serpent dogs and a fish tail does to you. Before she fell over, 2 serpent dogs emerged from the ground, and helped her balance. Scylla's eyes widened.

"Ajax, Achilles, how are you guys still here?" She asked with pure confusion. Hecate's words suddenly echoed through my brain.

 **"When Scylla drinks the potion, she'll be reverted back into a normal mortal; however, she will still be able to use her 'abilities' you could say."**

"Ah, I can answer that. While Hecate did say that drinking the potion will turn you back into a mortal, she said that you can still use your so-called 'abilities'. I think summoning your, err, dogs is part of it," I've said. Scylla's eyes widened again. I wonder how many times she has widened her eyes.

"Really? Sweet!" Scylla yelled. As if to prove my point, she raised a hand, and Greek fire appeared on her palm. Her eyes were filled with glee, as she had once again squealed with delight. She willed the flames to disappear, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "Thanks Hecate, all is forgiven!" She yelled out. She tried to walk, but only to fall down again. Before she could even touch the ground, I've quickly moved out of my spot and caught her with my arms.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman?" teased Scylla as I've helped her stand up. I've sighed.

"Looks like I have to teach you how to walk again, now don't I?" I've grinned. Scylla's face was red with embarrassment, and shyly nodded her head.

Well, we spent the next few minutes training Scylla on how to walk. Despite all the frustration Scylla displayed, her expression and actions told a different story. She was actually having fun. Now, she's able to walk, but she can't run for too long without tripping after 3 seconds.

"Well, at least we had some progress," I've chuckled. Scylla pouted.

"It's not enough!" shouted Scylla. She tried running again, only to be caught by one of her serpent dogs. "Why can't I run?!" she shouted. I've shrugged my shoulders.

"Give it time. You've just regained your legs, it's bound to be hard," I've said. Scylla pouted at me again, but ruined it by smiling.

"Yeah, I guess," said Scylla as she leaned on the wall. She motioned for me to sit beside her, and so I followed. We sat together in comfortable silence, until Scylla has decided to break it.

"I never knew my parents," said Scylla. I've turned my head to her, and waited for her to continue. "I was suddenly born, and found myself in the middle of the vast sea. Not even my fellow sea nymphs knew of my parents, or where I came from. That's why the Greeks who tried to narrate my story were confused of my origin. Some say I was the daughter of Phorcys, some say I was born of Triton. Others narrate that I was the son of Poseidon, or a creation of Typhon and Echidna. However, unlike most sea nymphs, I was able to walk on land. I've decided to live as a normal later, in which I was later found by _Glaucus,_ " she hissed at his name. "And, unfortunately, fell in love with me. I didn't like him at all, nor felt anything towards him. I've distanced myself from him, which made him more desperate. I've heard from my fellow sea nymphs that the marine god has approached Circe for help. Naturally, I found it ridiculous and never paid any heed to the rumors. Well… Let's just say I regret it," she said sadly. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, so I've whisked out my handkerchief and offered it to her. She smiled and took it. "Circe poisoned the sea water that I bathe in that caused me to turn into a monster. Needless to say, I was forced to runaway due to my horrendous appearance. Even my sisters were afraid of me, so I was practically alone. No one tried to sympathize with me, no one even tried to help me; no one, except for you. You have no idea how much you've helped me," sobbed Scylla. I've hugged her as an effort to calm her down. It worked, making her smile.

We sat there together while I found myself in my own thoughts. I was debating if I should tell my past to her as well, since she told me hers. I've sighed, and she noticed my discomfort.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked. I've looked at her, and saw worry in her eyes. I've chuckled to myself for my stupid debate. Of course, I should also tell my past. She tilted her head, and looked at me with confusion.

"It's nothing. I suppose I should also tell you my past. Like for like," I've said. She nodded her head, and I've decided to speak. "My name is Mortis Kim. I was a child born of Thanatos and a mortal woman. My mother left me after she was forced to live with my relatives. My father can't visit me, since he's the manifestation of death and that he's needed almost everywhere. So, I was left on the orphanage. During my time there… Well… I was bullied. I was told I was a monster, because everywhere I'd go, strange events would happen. By what I mean strange events, I mean deaths. Birds who would fly overhead me would die and fall, dogs and cats I touch would also die. The lights would flicker when I'm angry, and I would unconsciously control their souls in a state of rage. Cars would suddenly find their way to a wall and kill the driver, and a few people would decide to jump off a building from the window. No one liked me, no one even wanted me. Some even wished for me to die," I've said sadly. I've looked down to the floor, and felt the tears threatening to flow out my eyes. I've taken in a few shaky breaths, and continued speaking. "I was forced to move from orphanage to orphanage, constantly switching from town to town. Then, I've reached the age of 12, and managed to convince my aunt to take me in. I've moved later on that year to Brighton, but nothing changed. The students were only nice to me, because they knew of the stories when I was a child. They were afraid of me killing them," I've said. I've gripped my hands with anger. This is the part of my past that I hate the most.

"Then I met a girl named Lira. She was a fine girl, she was nice and energetic. She was optimistic, and never hesitated to help people. She approached me without being afraid, and soon became my one and only friend. I soon fell in love with her, but… I didn't confess my feelings," I've said. I've heard Scylla gasp beside me.

"Why didn't you?" asked Scylla.

"Because at that time, she has a crush on someone else; a man named _Jensen_ ," I've said with utter disgust. "She had to fall in love with a brat, egoistical, selfish and a bastardly fucker. That _boy_ cared for nothing but attention!" I've shouted. I felt Scylla put a hand on my shoulder as an attempt to calm down. I bet she would've hugged me, but her arms won't be able to fit my whole frame. "But what I've hated more was that I've actually helped her to be with him." It was at this point Scylla was downright shocked.

"Why would you do that?!" She yelled in disbelief.

"I never wanted to, but I could never hurt her. I love her too much, you know? I don't care what happens to me. I'll do whatever it fucking takes to make her happy, even in exchange of my own happiness," I've said in a voice just above a whisper. Scylla was silent after that.

"You love her that much?" asked Scylla. I've nodded my head.

"Even to this point really, but it's more of an admiration now. In fact… I envy her life," I've said in a depressed manner. I've stared down at the floor with a solemn expression. Scylla rubbed my shoulders, whispered sweet words to my ear as an attempt to comfort me. It slightly worked. "She had a normal life, really. Too. Normal. Then later on, she invited me on my birthday to her house so we can celebrate it. Apparently, it was a congratulatory party for Jensen's proposal." I've heard Scylla hiss, and I've turned my attention to her. My eyes widened as I saw Greek Fire licking the ground around us, and that she was staring into the air. She had a truly terrifying expression; her blue eyes have turned into a shade of greyish blue. Her lips were carved into a snarl, and her hunched shoulders. Overall, her form promised death and pain.

"That **BITCH** ," she hissed. After recollecting my thoughts, I've placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down. You don't have to worry about her anymore, I won't be seeing her again anyways," I've said. Scylla instantly softened and looked at me with a sad expression.

"Promise that you won't do that anymore?" asked Scylla. I raised an eyebrow, but smiled.

"I can't promise anything," I've said. Scylla sighed.

"Then, I'll be your older sister and take care of you until then, Mortis" said Scylla with full of determination. I've chuckled at her statement. Surprisingly, I let her call me by my own given name.

"More like little sister. Despite our ages, you have the physical body of a 12 year old while I have the body of an 18 year old," I've said.

"Hey, I can change form anytime I want! I'm a nymph, remember? I'm practically immortal and can change my looks with my own will," stated Scylla. I've chuckled even more and ruffled her hair

"I prefer being the older one here, understand?" I've asserted. The smile on my face didn't waver as I've watched Scylla raise an eyebrow.

"Fine, Mortis" she stated. Then it suddenly hit me; how was she speaking English?

"Uhh… Scylla? Can I ask you a question?" I've asked. I've stopped ruffling her hair and put my hand aside.

"Hmm?" asked Scylla.

"How are you able to speak English?" I've asked. She opened her mouth, then began to ponder.

"Actually… How are they able to speak the language?" I've asked to myself, referring to my father, Hades, Hecate, Achilles, Patroclus, _Orion,_ and the hunter.

"I think it has something to do with the Mist, like how the mist notifies me of the events of the outside world," answered Scylla.

"The Mist?" I've asked.

"It's some sort of magic that conceals everything, and makes things convenient. Way too convenient, actually," answered Scylla.

"Huh. Well… I think it's time for us to go to the underworld," I've said as I stood to my feet. Scylla instantly jerked back.

"Wait, why?" asked Scylla with fear. I've shrugged.

"We're reporting to Hades and Hecate. And I do believe Hecate wishes to apologize to you personally. Besides, I did swear to the Styx that I'm not going to hurt you," I've answered with a smile. Scylla seemed to have understood, and nodded her head. She took my hand, and we stood there for a while.

"Uhh… Aren't you supposed to-" She was cut off as we both disappeared and showed up on Hades' throne room. Scylla looked around, her eyes widening at the rather beautiful sight. I've raised an eyebrow.

"Greetings, Scylla. We've been waiting for your presence," said Hades from his throne. Scylla bowed down, but I've simply raised an eyebrow at Hades.

"Really, Hades? Did you really have to?" I've teased. Hades raised an eyebrow. Scylla turned at me with widened eyes. I've chuckled at her expression. "We're on friendly terms, lil sis," I've said.

"Oh," said Scylla.

"Lil… Sis?" asked Hades.

"Yeah. She kinda adopted me, but since I look older than her, she turned from older sister to a little sister," I've explained.

"Well… I guess this makes things easier, I guess," said Hecate as she'd appeared out of thin air. Scylla turned to her, and Hecate smiled at her. "Hello Scylla."

"Greetings, Lady Hecate," said Scylla. Hecate tensed up a bit, and it didn't go unnoticed; for me anyways.

"Scylla… I would like to apologize for my daughter's actions," said Hecate. Scylla shook her head, as she stood up.

"No, Lady Hecate. You've done nothing wrong," said Scylla. Hecate beamed, but Scylla's smile turned into a twisted grin. "But that doesn't mean I'll take revenge on your daughter though." Hecate's face darkened.

"Ah, don't worry about that Scylla. She's on the Fields of Punishment already," said Hades. Scylla groaned.

"Seriously?! Oh come on, and here's my perfection chance for revenge…" complained Scylla.

"Sis, shush," I've scolded. Scylla pouted. I've shrugged my shoulders. "Won't work," I've said. Scylla sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh, Mortis, I have to send you for a mission. You can bring Scylla with you, if you wish," said Hades. I've turned my head to him. "Seeing as how you are a child of Thanatos, you've practically defied the Fates by simply existing. So, I wish to use that to my advantage." Hades took in a deep breath, and I know his next mission for me is going to be heavy. "I need you to protect my children from the upcoming prophecies. They're at Westover Hall for the moment, about to be fetched by Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Annabeth, daughter of Athena and Grover Underwood. Their names are Bianca di Angelo and Nico di Angelo. Do not fail me, Mortis Kim, or you will regret it," said Hades with a deadly edge in his voice. Before I could even respond, he flicked his hand, and Scylla and I found ourselves in front of a rather evil looking castle.


	5. I Meet The Hunt

**Hey guys, I'm back for another. Lunacy won't be coming out soon, I can only squeeze this out of my brain. My high fever is kicking up again.**

 **All rights belong to Rick Riordan and Hi-Rez Studios. The only subjects that belong to me are my OC(s) and this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Now I've had no idea that this kind of place existed.** At first, I thought we've visited Nosferatu's palace instead. But looking rather closely to the evil palace, I was able to sense a few mortal souls, but also the presence of one daughter of Athena, one daughter of Zeus, one son of Poseidon, and the children of Hades; the ones I've been tasked to look after. Accompanied by their presence, however, was the deadly aura that I've never felt before. It was definitely dangerous, judging the way how Scylla shivered as well.

"Wow, this place can give Hades a run for his money. The cold air, and the black castle and all," exclaimed Scylla. I've chuckled at the simplicity of her statement, before reverting to my stern look.

"We better get inside. If I were to guess, the monster must've already made his move," I've stated. Scylla nodded her head, and clasped my hand. I've turned to her and tilted my head slightly as to wonder why she would grasp my hand. She rolled her eyes.

"I can't walk that perfectly anymore, remember? You have to help me walk all the way there," groaned Scylla. Well, not that I can't blame her. I've turned my head back to our destination, and walked towards the doorway.

Before I could even reach the door, I felt the presence of the being, and the two children of Hades coming towards me. I've narrowed my eyes, and quickly shadow-travelled to the top of one of the towers. Scylla stumbled forwards, obviously not used to the concept of shadow-travelling; not like I'm one to talk really. I've taken in a few heavy breaths, before putting back my sight on the ground below us.

"Hey, how did you do that? Actually, why did you do that? That was so uncomfortable!" complained Scylla. I raised a finger and placed it on her lips to silence her. Surprisingly, it worked. I've pointed down, and saw the doors burst open.

"Walk you worthless demigod!" shouted a man with an accent similar to French. I've raised an eyebrow.

"Never knew monsters could have accents," stated Scylla. I nodded my head in agreement. Even I was surprised. I watched even further below me and saw a man with messy black hair along with a child with the same color of hair, and a girl with dark brown hair.

"We have to get moving, or that thing will take them away," I've stated. I've grabbed Scylla with both of my arms into a bridal carry, and jumped down. I've heard Scylla giggle at my actions.

"Never knew you would be a romantic," teased Scylla. This time, it was my turn to roll my eyes.

* * *

We've followed the group towards the woods, until we've reached a clearing. The area was nothing more than a cliff, and I could practically feel the being smile with sadistic glee.

"Stop talking!" The being yelled. "Face me!" The demigods turned to the man, and eyed them down. The man took out something from his pocket, and put it to his mouth. The closer I look, the more I notice that it was in fact a walkie-talkie in his hand.

"The package- it is ready to deliver," he stated.

"What is he doing?" frowned Scylla. Oh yeah. Scylla doesn't know technology yet. I've watched the son of Poseidon glance behind him.

"By all means, Son of Poseidon. Jump! There is the sea, save yourself," sneered the being. I've watched the 3 of them talk to each other, before the being rolled his eyes.

"I would kill you before you ever reached the water," stated the monster. "You do not realize who I am, do you?" Suddenly, a tail came out behind the monster, and a spike whistled right beside the son of Poseidon's ear. My eyes widened as I've realized the monster right in front of me; it was none other than THE manticore. I've gulped down a sense of dread. The situation was worse than I could've ever possibly imagined. I heard the stories of the manticore from Patroclus. He didn't seem friendly; especially the poison he carries on those spikes of his.

"Unfortunately, you are wanted alive, if possible. Otherwise, you would already be dead."

"Who wants us?" the girl demanded. Scylla whistled with appreciation by my side.

"She's tough," she commented.

"Because if you think you'll get ransom, you're wrong. We don't have any family. Nico and I…" the girl's voice broke. "We've got no one but each other." My heart broke at this statement, and I could say the same for Scylla. She had a pain-struck look across her face, before slowly shaking her head.

"Aww… Do not worry, little brats. You will be meeting my employer soon enough. Then you will have a brand-new family," stated the being.

"Luke," stated the son of Poseidon with anger flashing in his eyes. "You work for Luke." The being stopped for a fraction of second, before answering.

"You have no idea what is happening, Perseus Jackson. I will let the General enlighten you, You are going to do him a great service tonight. He is looking forward to meeting you," barked the manticore.

"The General?" asked the son of Poseidon in a French accent. I've raised an eyebrow. Was this boy trying to anger the manticore, or did the accent just rolled over his tongue? "I mean… who's the general?" Definitely the latter.

"Ah, here we are. Your transportation," stated the manticore. I heard the helicopter blades above us, which caused me to grip my rapier as hard as I can. The situation was getting worse by the second. I haven't even noticed what was going on, because I was overwhelmed by the sudden aura of power that I've felt around us. There were several demigods, and one deity that could match Hades hidden in the shadows as well; no, it's more than that. These people held the signature of the Hunt.

"Artemis," gasped Scylla. I've nodded my head. Fortunately, Scylla was a nymph again, so she won't be emitting any powerful smell for the moment.

"Scylla, I need you to stay here and don't make any sudden movement. Only show up when I tell you to; we don't want the Olympians knowing of your transformation or else, Zeus will take our heads," I've commanded. Scylla's eyes widened and nodded her head. She doesn't want to lose her newly found freedom anytime soon, I suppose.

"The downfall of Olympus!" was all I've heard when I turned my attention back to the situation at hand. I've decided to take this opportunity, and whisked out my right rapier. Without a moment's hesitation, I've charged towards the manticore.

* * *

Needless to say, the manticore was surprised, along with the other 3 demigods on the sidelines. I've stabbed him with my right rapier that caused him to wail in pain. The stygian iron pierced through him like paper.

"What the absolute f-" I've pulled out my rapier and kicked him before slashing downwards. I've stabbed at him at speeds that could put Hermes to shame, and twirled around to slash at his throat. The manticore managed to grab my rapier and threw me to the air. With his tail, he threw a volley of sharp missiles towards me.

Unfortunately for me, I wasn't able to block all of them. 2 of the projectiles found their way to my left shoulder and right abdomen, which caused me to conjure up some blood to my throat. I've landed on the ground with both of my feet, and quickly pulled out the projectiles sticking through my shoulder and my abdomen. I've whisked out my left rapier, and rushed towards him.

I've feinted a strike to deceive him, and stabbed forwards with my left rapier. I've pulled it out, and twirled to strike him with both of my rapiers, before kicking him back. I've lashed out at him with fury, alternating between slashes and stabs. If I've stopped now, I would be a dead man. It was at this point when I've realized that I should've been dead by now. The pain was definitely spread through my body, and my flesh felt like it was burning; I could only guess that it was because of the poison it carried. I haven't even noticed that he has changed forms; he had the body of a lion, yet with the face of a human. His leathery, spiky tail was now in full glory, with deadly thorns in all directions.

"For Zeus!" I've heard a yell beside me. I've turned to my left and saw the daughter of Zeus charging towards the manticore with the spear and shield in hand. The shield definitely made me flinch, and I could only think of one thing: _Aegis._ The manticore has managed to dodge our combined attacks and delivered a volley of thorns towards the girl beside me. The girl raised her shield, while I've deflected most of them. Then, a satyr came rushing in and began to play his reed pipe. Grass broke around Dr Thorn, and entangle him but he was too strong to be held in.

"That's a manticore!" yelled a girl's voice behind me. I could only guess that she was the daughter of Athena.

"Who _are_ you people?!" demanded the other girl. "And what is _that?_ "

"A manticore?" gasped a child. "He's got three thousand attack power, and plus five to saving throws!"

I've groaned. Why do I have the feeling that he was talking about the manticore's stats on Mythomagic? The manticore quickly turned towards the unarmed and weakened demigods and released a volley of thorns. I've turned my head to see the son of Poseidon, Perseus, tap his wristwatch that quickly turned into a shield. The thorns, however, have dented the shield that further destroyed it. Then, the manticore slammed at the satyr and threw him beside Perseus.

"Yield," yelled the monster. I've simply smiled at him, while the girl beside me yelled: "Never!" We were about to charge, when a monstrous noise and a bright blaze of light blinded our sights. We were both knocked to the side by the manticore's tail, and I've heard Perseus yell "No!" before struggling to my feet. I was far from the group by now, as I've been thrown backward into a different direction.

"Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield, little heroes," sneered the manticore. I've chuckled. How cowardly of him. Then came the sound I've been waiting for: the piercing sound of the hunting horn echoing through the woods.

"No!" yelled Dr. Thorn before he was cut short by a silver arrow. He staggered backwards, wailing in agony. "Curse you!" He shrieked. He unleashed a volley of spikes, only to be met by a volley of silver arrows that met his with the same speed. The manticore pulled the arrow out of his shoulder. I've watcher Perseus charge the manticore, but was knocked aside by his tail. Then, a dozen of female hunters came rushing out of the woods. I could tell that the oldest was 14, and the youngest as ten judging from their physical appearance.

"The Hunters!" the daughter of Athena cried out. One of the older archers stepped forward. She had a copper colored skin, with a silver circle braided onto the top of her long dark hair. I've recognized this girl in an instant from one of the images Patroclus has shown me; she was none other than Zoe Nightshade.

"Permission to kill, my lady?" asked Zoe.

"This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws," hissed the manticore. I've smiled at him. Oh, the irony of the situation.

"Not so," said another girl with the physical age in between 12 and 13. She had auburn hair that was tied back into a pony tail, and silvery yellow eyes like the moon; Artemis, the goddess of the hunt. "The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast." She ended her statement with finality. She turned to Zoe, and nodded her head. "Zoe, permission granted."

"If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!" yelled the manticore. He leapt towards the daughter of Zeus and Perseus, knowing that they were weak. I've tried to move, but my sides were still aching from the force I was knocked with.

"No!" yelled the daughter of Athena and charged towards the monster. My eyes widened at the stupidity of her actions. For a daughter of Athena to act on impulse? Now this was a sight to behold of me.

"Get back, half-blood!" yelled Zoe. "Get out of the line of fire!" However, the daughter of Athena has already driven her knife on the manticore's back.

"Fire!" shouted Zoe.

"No!" Perseus yelled almost simultaneously. The hunters let their arrows fly, impaling the manticore. The manticore staggered backwards, but kept his glare.

"This is not the end, Huntress! You shall pay!" The monster, with the daughter of Athena behind him, jumped off the cliff, and tumbled into the darkness.

"Annabeth!" yelled Perseus. I've sensed worry and distraught in his voice. It's pretty obvious to me that he's in love with the spawn of Athena. We've seemed to completely forgotten the helicopter, until it rained down gunfire at us. Artemis walked towards the helicopter and raised her head.

"Mortals are not allowed to witness my hunt," she stated as she'd thrust out her hand. The helicopter dissolved into ravens and scattered. I've watched the hunters walk towards the ground of demigods, and a few of them walk towards me with suspicion. I've decided to be civil, and kneeled down right in front of them.

"I deeply apologize for disturbing your hunt," I've stated with sincerity. I could feel the hunters jerk back in shock from my demeanor, but quickly steeled their nerves. I've remained my head on the ground, waiting for the permission for me to raise my head.

"Annabeth! You have to let us save her," yelled Perseus.

"I'm sorry, Percy Jackson, but your friend is beyond help." I've heard moving, and a loud thump.

"You are in no condition to be hurling yourself off cliffs," stated the girl.

"Let me go! Who do you think you are?" shouted Perseus. I've instantly felt anger boil into my chest, but quickly fought it down. He was simply in distraught, that's it.

"No. I sense no disrespect, Zoe. He is simply distraught. He does not understand," stated Artemis. "I am Artemis. Goddess of the Hunt."

After a few minutes of talking, questioning, and answering, Artemis has finally announced something.

"Zoe, we will rest here for a few hours. Raise the tents, treat the wounded, retrieve our guests' belongings from the school," ordered Artemis.

"Yes, my lady," answered Zoe.

"And Bianca, come with me. I would like to speak with you."

"What about me?" asked the boy, who's named Nico.

"Perhaps you can show Grover how to play that card game you enjoy. I'm sure Grover would be happy to entertain you for a while… as a favor to me?"

"You bet! Come on Nico," stated Grover and walked off. I've heard the hunters work around me, as I've still kept my head down on the floor.

* * *

"Why do you still look down on the floor, _boy?_ " Zoe asked, hissing out the last letter of the sentence.

"I was simply not given the permission to face the hunt. As far as I am aware of, the hunt does not allow boys to be in their presence; such, I see it fit to bow down my head, for I am not even allowed to be here in the first place, and have interfered with the hunt's mission," I've answered in a single breath. Zoe stayed silent for a while.

"Alright, fine. As the lieutenant of the hunt, I give you permission to face the hunt," stated Zoe.

"My sincerest gratitude, Hunter Zoe," I've stated as I've raised my head and sat on the ground. She stared at me with a weird expression before leaving. The hunters have set up the camp in a flash, and I was frankly surprised. There were a dozen white wolves circling around the camp, and the hunters being busy to treat the wounds we've received. When they approached me, I've politely declined their offer and stated that I would be fine. After all, they would hate it if they were to touch a male. Once again, they've given me a look of weirdness, before moving on to the others. I've sharply inhaled, and began manipulating my soul to heal the wounds I've managed to gather over the past few minutes.

* * *

I've watched the daughter of Zeus, Thalia Grace, pacing on the edge of the camp with a thoughtful expression. Soon enough, the hunters came back with their inventory. I've watched the group interact with each other, and stared into the spot Scylla was waiting at. She was looking at me with arms crossed on her chest. She had an impatient look on her face that made me want to tease her.

"What's talking you so long?" mouthed Scylla.

"Just wait. We don't wish for Artemis to notice you," I've answered. Scylla nodded her head, but she was definitely angry at me right now.

"Percy Jackson," stated Zoe as she'd approached Perseus. I've watched Perseus and saw a flash of emotions pass by his eyes. "Come with me, Lady Artemis wishes to speak with thee," stated Zoe. I've raised an eyebrow.

"Huh. Apparently not all greek beings are able to adjust to the language," I've thought. Perseus stood to his feet and followed Zoe. The two walked towards my direction, and I've bowed down on her presence again.

"No… need to bow to me, halfblood. Lady Artemis wishes to speak to thee as well," stated Zoe with uncomfortableness in her voice. I've nodded my head and stood to my feet.

We've soon reached the last tent, and met Artemis who was seated next to Bianca di Angelo. The inside of the tent was surprisingly warm with silk rugs and pillows covering the floor. Behind Artemis was the display stand of her huge silver bow and the walls decorated with pelts of varying degrees. She's not known as the Goddess of the Hunt for nothing I suppose.

"Join us, Percy Jackson. You as well, halfblood," stated Artemis. Perseus, or was it Percy? Sat across the goddess on the tent floor while I've nodded in appreciation. I sat down beside Percy, and waited for further instructions. The goddess studied the both of us, mostly me; it's either she's suspicious of me, or my scent of death is showing again.

"Are the two of you surprised by my age?" she asked.

"Uh… a little," admitted Percy. I shook my head.

"I do believe it's only natural. Seeing the majority of the hunters in the physical age of teens, I do believe that you wish to be in the average age as them so it wouldn't make them feel uncomfortable, and make them more open towards you," I've answered. Artemis raised an eyebrow at me.

"Delightful answer, I suppose. Tell me, what's your name, halfblood?" asked Artemis. I bit my lower lip for a moment. I've quickly glanced to the side and saw Percy staring at me as well.

"Mortis Kim. 18 years old, and a legacy of Hades. I have no godly parents whatsoever, I was simply brought to the underworld to be my grandfather's helper. But due to the disturbances in the underworld as of late, I was brought here by my grandfather so I could experience the life of a mortal. Unfortunately, as you can see I'm in the middle of trouble," I've answered. I felt bad lying to the goddess of the Hunt, but I had to. Once someone knows of my true godly bloodline, they would kill me without hesitation. She raised an eyebrow.

"A legacy of Hades becoming my uncle's helper? This is unheard of, even back then," inquired Artemis. I've frowned.

"It isn't my fault the Olympians and the Greeks haven't been paying attention to my grandfather…" I've said with a solemn expression. Artemis' eyes widened for a fraction, before returning to their cold calculating state.

"Ah," was all Artemis could say. Zoe sat down besides Artemis, giving Percy the cold glare, but could only give me a weird stare.

"You must forgive my Hunters if they do not welcome you. It is very rare that we would have boys in this camp. Boys are usually forbidden to have any contact with the Hunters. The last one to see this camp…" She trailed off and looked to Zoe. "Which one was it?"

"That boy in Colorado," said Zoe. I've flinched at her statement which didn't go unnoticed by Artemis. "You've turned him into a jackalope."

"Ah, yes," said Artemis with satisfaction before turning her attention back to us. "I enjoy making jackalopes. At any rate, Percy and Mortis, I have asked you here so that the two of you might tell me more of the manticore. Bianca has reported some of the… mmm, disturbing things the monster said. But she may not have understood them. I'd like to hear them from you."

I let Percy tell the story, for I was simply eavesdropping in the first place. When he was done, Artemis put her hand on her silver bow. She had a very thoughtful expression on, that made me think that's something is terribly wrong.

"I feared this was the answer," she blurted out.

"The scent, my lady?" asked Zoe.

"Yes."

"What scent?" asked Percy.

"Things are stirring that I have not hunted in millennia," Artemis murmured. "Prey so old, I have nearly forgotten. She turned to the two of us. "We came here tonight, sensing the manticore, but he was not the one I seek. Tell me again, exactly what Dr. Thorn has said."

"Um, 'I hate middle school dances'." I've given the smallest of smiles at Percy's dimwittedness.

"No, no. After that," said Artemis.

"He said somebody called the General was going to explain things to me."

Zoe, and I paled. She turned to Artemis and started to say something, but Artemis raised her hand.

"Go on, Percy," said Artemis.

"Well, then Thorn was talking about the Great Stir Pot-"

"Stirring," Bianca and I corrected at the same time. Percy blushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah. And he said, 'Soon we shall have the most important monster of all- the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus'." He finished. My thoughts wandered off after that, and I began putting the pieces together.

The General is surely none other than a Titan. From how Zoe has paled, it must've been her father; Atlas. If there's a general that could only mean that there's a war going on. That means… The Second Titan War was brewing. I've paled even further at the implication of the war. Is this the reason why Hades wanted me to protect his children? Their words fell deaf on my ears, until I've heard Artemis say something.

"Let us pray I am wrong," said Artemis. I've smiled.

"Can goddesses pray?" I've asked at the same time with Percy. She smiled for a fraction of a second at us. "Before I go, Percy Jackson and Mortis Kim, I have a small task for you."

"Does it involve getting turned into a jackalope?"

"Sadly, no. I want you to escort the hunters back to Camp Half-Blood. They can stay there in safety until I return," she answered.

" _What?"_ Zoe blurted out. I've tilted my head at her. She rolled her eyes.

"The last time we've stayed there, those campers tried to make a move on us! So, we've burned their cabins down," answered Zoe.

"Oh," was all Percy could say. I've sighed.

"Couldn't blame you. I'm honestly surprised you didn't kill the campers instead of burning the cabins down. Much easier and more satisfying really," I've said. Zoe, Artemis, Bianca and Percy looked at me weirdly. I've shrugged my shoulder, but flinched from the pain of the poison.

"Are you alright?" asked Artemis. Her voice had strong layers of façade on it, but I could tell the undertone on her voice; worry.

"It's nothing. It's just from the injury I've suffered earlier from, ah, Dr. Thorn, you call him. The poison spread a little too much, barely had time to stop it. It'll heal in 2 days, so no need to worry about me. Especially since I'm a _male_ , and I do believe I am not worthy of your attention," I've stated with monotone. Artemis' eyes widened once again, and Zoe looked at me with disbelief. Here was a man who knows his place.

"I… see. Well, Bianca, have you made up your mind yet, my girl?" asked Artemis.

"I'm still thinking about it."

"Wait. Thinking about what?" asked Percy.

"They… they've invited me to join the Hunt," answered Bianca. I've began to ponder. While this will make my task harder on taking care of the two of them, Bianca would be better off in becoming a hunter. She'll be immortal, and be in constant protection of her sisters. What's the worst that could happen? I've decided not to listen in to their conversations, seeing as how it doesn't concern me.

"So… We're going to get a ride from your brother, huh?" asked Percy. Artemis' eyes narrowed.

"Yes, boy. You see, Bianca di Angelo is not the only one with an annoying brother. It's time for you to meet my irresponsible twin, Apollo. Come, let us leave and meet him," stated Artemis. I've nodded my head and stood to my feet. As Artemis was about to leave, she turned to me.

"You have good fighting skills, for a man," said Artemis before quickly turning away and leaving the tent. I've raised an eyebrow on what she was implying, and I've simply shrugged it off; only to feel the poison on my shoulder again.

After leaving the tent, I've went off towards Scylla's direction, and braced myself for impact.


	6. I Was Given My Second Suicide Mission

**Hey, I'm back~ Lunacy will be coming out this Saturday, I'm finally free from my thesis work! Temporarily.**

 **Anyways, I would like to thank TheMysteriousOtaku for following the story~ I hope you enjoy your stay :D**

 **All rights belong to Rick Riordan and Hi-Rez Studios. Only the story and my OC belongs to me.**

 **Without further adieu, enjoy~**

* * *

 **Scylla was definitely pissed off.** The way the greek fire was curling around her, and her nasty snarl made me flinch. Her foot was tapping the ground in an impatient manner, and her blue eyes stared at me with such hatred.

"YOU. Should've called me back there! You would've died!" shouted Scylla as she'd lunged herself towards me. I gave a very _manly_ yelp, and felt her arms wrap around my stomach with a death grip. I've resisted the urge to vomit, and tried to even out my breathing. I never knew she would be this strong.

"Scylla, loosen the grip a little," I've choked out. Scylla quickly let go, but was unsatisfied with just hugging me. She slapped me in the face, and I've staggered backwards. "Ouch," I've called out and rubbed my swollen cheek. Scylla huffed, and crossed her arms.

"Be glad you're my older brother, little brother," she stated. I've smiled at her statement, before returning to my stoic expression. "Still… A manticore, and mortals intervening… I have a horrible hunch that a war is coming up," stated Scylla. I've nodded my head.

"If that's the case, we have to split up. We need to make use of our situation. If ever the Titans are going to war against Olympus, we need to put an end to it. We don't need meaningless deaths for no reason, and I don't wish to trouble my father even further," I've said with a grim expression. In fact, I hate wars more than anyone. I don't like killing people and giving them a painful and abrupt death. I guess since my father is the God of Peaceful Death, I suppose I've inherited this part of him. I've assumed my thinking pose, and grabbed my bangs in between my index finger and thumb.

"What are you doing?" asked Scylla. I didn't answer; I was way too deep within my thoughts.

Let's see the chances of the Titans going at war. From what I've seen so far, the gods have almost no chance of winning. During my times in the Underworld, I've seen Hades with a troubled expression along with my father. If the war is troubling them this much, then our chances of survival will be very low, an estimation of below 40%.

Monsters must be escaping Tartarus at a very steady yet rapid pace. That should explain Hades' expression, and will be the only explanation. For the fact Hades sent me here to protect his children, I suppose my theory is correct. For my father to have a troubled expression… I suppose it's the mortals and the demigods falling prey to the monsters.

Now, I haven't met any of the Titans yet. But I know for certain that this should involve Kronos, and Perses. I'm not concerned for Kronos; he'll need a host to reform after all. But for Perses… I can only tremble in fear at the implication of fighting him.

"Hey, earth to Mortis! Apollo is here already," called Scylla. I've quickly snapped back to reality and turned my attention back to the hunt. I saw a red car, and the driver exiting it. I could only guess that he was Apollo. He had sandy hair and was pretty handsome. He had a bright smile on his face; as if he just saw a bouncy castle and was about to jump in it. Hey, bouncy castles are fun, regardless of age.

"I'll go meet them. Scylla, follow me. It's best to introduce them to you instead of staying in the shadows," I've stated and offered my hand to Scylla. Scylla raised an eyebrow, yet she smiled and took my offer. We've walked towards the group of demigods and the twins who seemed to be bickering at each other.

"I need a favor. I have some hunting to do, _alone._ I need you to take my companions to Camp Half-Blood," stated Artemis.

"Sure sis!" said Apollo. He raised his hand, and I've titled my head for the implication. Is he going to give us his blessing? "I feel a haiku coming on." Oh. Nevermind. The hunters groaned. I have a bad feeling that his haiku would be very awful. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

" _Green Grass breaks through snow._

 _Artemis pleads for my help_

 _Wait, who are you?"_

He finished, as he stared at me. Scylla quickly rushed behind me; she was nervous to meet a god. Not that I can blame her. Once they find out who she was, they would blast her to pieces in an instant.

"The last line was only four syllables," commented Artemis. Apollo frowned, but kept his attention at me. Everyone turned their attention, and I was put on the spotlight. I've sighed.

"My name is Mortis Kim, a legacy of Hades. I'm his assistant, and this is my little sister, Scylla," I've answered with a monotonous voice.

"Hello," said Scylla as she came out of hiding. I've heard many of the hunters grab their bows, and a few going "aww" for my sister. Apollo frowned at me, as if he was unsatisfied with my answer.

"But she's a nymph," Apollo called out. I've locked eyes with him and gave him my void stare. It's a stare I've developed over my times in the underworld. Achilles said that this stare of mine was chilling to the bones, regardless of how strong the person I'm intimidating. It was as if they were staring to the void itself for my eyes held no emotion, and it was absolutely hollow. It did its case with Apollo. I've seen the others do the same, and even Artemis was thrown off.

"Surely, you wouldn't like to address your sister as your "adopted sister" to someone, would you?" I've said in a low voice and letting loose some of my death aura. It seems like this send out another wave of fear, as they've seemed to shiver in the spot. Apollo raised his hands and tried to smile.

"Chill man! I thought it was weird, that's all," he said with a quivering smile. I've rolled my eyes and let my stare go, returning back to my stoic state. It was silent for a while until Artemis spoke.

"Apollo, would you lead my hunters and the campers now?" she said with an irritated tone. Apollo smiled again and turned to her.

"Sure! Transportation for the campers, and Thalia right? I've heard about you," said Apollo.

"Hi, Lord Apollo," blushed Thalia. She almost squeaked. Great, she must've fallen for the Sun God. How lovely.

"Zeus' girl, yes? Makes you my half-sister. Used to be a tree, didn't you? Glad you're back. I hate it when pretty girls turn into trees. Man, I remember one time-"

"Brother, you should get going," interrupted Artemis.

"Oh, right," said Apollo with a disappointed expression. I've rolled my eyes along with the hunters. _Boys_ , we've thought simultaneously. He began chatting with the others in order to get acquainted with them. He purposely avoided me; it was as if he was wary of me. He took out his car keys, and clicked a button. The car glowed brightly, and it turned into a bus.

"Right, everybody in," he stated. Zoe ordered the Hunters to get in. I've watched Apollo try to interact with her, but he was quickly met with a glare and a scolding of Artemis. The two began to bicker with each other, until Artemis rolled her eyes.

"I will see you by winter solstice. Zoe, you are in charge of the Hunters. Do well, do as I would do," ordered Artemis. Zoe straightened

"Yes, my lady," said Zoe. Artemis knelt down and touched the ground. She's tracking the beast's scent.

"So much danger. The beast must be found," stated Artemis as she'd darted off to the woods. Apollo turned to us with a grin.

"So, who wants to drive?" he asked. I had an awful hunch of what's about to happen, so I've asked Apollo the coordinates instead.

"Why must you ask the coordinates? You can hitch a ride with us, and it's free of charge!" asked Apollo with shock. I shook my head.

"My sincerest apologies, Lord Apollo. I have a bad feeling about this, and I don't wish to experience what is going to transpire," I've stated. He looked shocked.

"I don't sense that you're lying. Is something wrong with one of these demigods?" asked Apollo in a serious tone. His expression turned serious as well. I've turned my attention towards the onboard demigods, who were looking at us impatiently.

"Not that I sense of," I've stated.

"Sense…?" Apollo trailed off. He grabbed my shoulders, and his blue eyes pierced through mine. He jerked back in shock. "You're… a son of Thanatos?" he choked out. I've nodded my head, but quickly narrowed my eyes.

"If a word goes out of my existence, I ensure you that your death won't be peaceful," I've warned. He narrowed his eyes as well.

"Are you threatening a god, demigod? You may be the son of Death, but I'm still an Olympian," he said. He had a serious expression, which meant that there are no times for games.

"No, it's more of a promise," I've answered. I gave him a smile in order to throw him off. It did its job. He eyed me cautiously before laughing.

"I like you a lot, Mortis!" exclaimed Apollo. I've growled at my name.

"Kindly call me Kim," I've said.

"Err... why?" asked Apollo.

"He doesn't like his name," said Scylla. Apollo turned to the speaker and smiled.

"Oh, Scylla was it? How are you?" asked Apollo. Scylla smiled back which threw Apollo off again.

"Fine. Would you please give us the coordinates already?" asked Scylla. Apollo nodded and handed over the coordinates to me. I've memorized it, and placed it on my pocket.

"Happy trip, Lord Apollo. I assure you, it won't be pleasant," I've said. Apollo furrowed his eyebrows at me, as I've waved my hand. Scylla and I disappeared to the shadows, and brought us to a hill next to a pine tree.

* * *

"Wow!" gasped Scylla as she'd marveled the view. I must say, it was beautiful. From here, I can see the cabins, the tables with a campfire in the middle, a big red cabin, an archery range, an arena, a farm, and the bay side. Surrounding this beautiful campsite was an abundant forest that is filled with nymph activity. There were quite a lot of campers; too many to count actually.

"Let's go down," I've said. Scylla nodded, and motioned for me to lead the way.

We've walked through the campers, who were looking at us with a vast array of emotions. A few of the girls looked at me with a dreamy expression, while the others had furrowed their eyebrows. For the boys, they've looked at me with curiosity and envy.

"Hey, two of you new here?" asked a camper. He was taller than me by a few inches, and was quite skinny for a demigod. He has a mop of curly brown hair, and blue eyes. He wore an orange shirt with "CAMP HALFBLOOD" written on it in Greek over his baggy shorts. He had a sarcastic smile that made me believe that he's a genuine troublemaker.

"A son of Hermes," I've muttered to myself. He emitted the aura of thievery, and trickery around him. "Yes, we're new around here. We just came down from the hill over there," I've said, pointing to the hill we came from.

"Ah, every new comer comes from there. The name's Connor Stoll, you?" asked the man.

"Kim, this one's Scylla, my sister," I've said motioning to the girl behind me. Scylla waved at the man, and the man nodded his head.

"Alright, follow me. I'll show you around," said Connor. I've nodded my head, but before we could even begin, I've sensed Apollo entering the camp. Without a moment's hesitation, I've carried Scylla in bridal position and took off to the possible "crash site".

* * *

Unsurprisingly, it was indeed Apollo's bus. Apollo was the first to get out of the bus. I've decided to greet him, and began to walk towards the sun god. When Apollo noticed me, he raised an eyebrow but had a grin formed on his lips.

"Now I know why you've had a bad feeling back then," said Apollo with a wide grin plastered on his face. I've tilted my head in confusion.

"Why are you so happy when your bus is literally busted?" I've asked. Apollo began laughing, and I've stared at him. He wiped a tear from his eye, and kept the bus door open.

"That was a good pun you've made! I'll be sure to return the favor next time," said Apollo. I've rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"Uhm… Can you put me down now?" asked Scylla. Oh. I still have Scylla on my arms. I've carefully placed her on the floor, and returned my attention back at Apollo's wrecked bus. The hunters were the first to leave, who were in a slight daze. The demigods, on the other hand, looked absolutely terrible. Thalia looked like she just saw hell, while Bianca and Nico had green faces. Percy, on the other hand, look battered but he was in good spirits.

"Perrrrcy!" someone bleated from behind. I've turned around to see a satyr running towards the bus.

"Grover!" Percy said with a smile. I've watched the two hug for a while, then began to talk with each other. I've heard Zoe say something to Percy, before she and the hunters left.

"Take care sweethearts!" Apollo called out. He winked at Percy, then hoped back in the bus.

"Later Thalia. And, uh, be good! Kim!" He called to me. I've turned my attention to him.

"Take care of Scylla over there. I don't think Uncle P would like it if he sees her wandering around," warned Apollo. He closed the doors, and the chariot took off. Percy chatted with Nico, while I've eyed him carefully. The kid is way too young to be involved in this rather twisted world. I saw him look at me, and seemed to have the urge to speak to me. Percy seems to have noticed as well, and he turned to me. He walked towards me, with Nico behind him and Thalia following from behind.

"Hey, I want to say thanks for helping us back there," said Percy with a friendly smile.

"Hey," I've said with no emotion. Scylla instantly scooted behind me. Percy visibly frowned at Scylla's actions.

"Uh… Are you guys alright?" Percy asked.

"We're fine," I've answered. "We just don't trust people so easily."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Nico. I've directed my attention to him, and my gaze instantly softened. He was too young to know of my past after all.

"I was taught by Patroclus not to trust anyone until they've proven themselves worthy," I've lied. He was, well, dumbfounded. It was as if he doesn't know what to say. Thalia and Percy were speechless. Gods. This is awkward. Thankfully, Scylla laughed at the awkwardness displayed here.

"This is… Your faces are…" Scylla didn't even bother finishing as she'd continued laughing. I've scowled at her, before quickly returning to my stoic expression.

"You don't have to express your gratitude. I was merely doing my job," I've said. Percy looked confused.

"What job?" he inquired. I've stared at him, and he stepped back. The satyr, Grover, had wide eyes while Thalia reached for a canister. Nico cowered behind Percy, and I've heard Scylla giggling at the sight of the frightened demigods.

"Some things in this world are best to remain a secret," I've answered. Percy opened his mouth, but quickly shut it.

"What do you mean a secret? Tell us your job, Kim. Or we'll make you," said Thalia. Lightning was crackling around her. I shook my head.

"These lips are sealed," I've said. Thalia looked even more frustrated and threatened me by showing Aegis to my face. I've stared back at the horrendous head of Medusa without a change of emotion. Thalia was frustrated even further and unclasped her shield.

"How come are you not scared of Aegis?" asked Thalia as she'd crossed her arms. I've rolled my eyes.

"I've seen worse," I've answered. Scylla tugged on my sleeve, causing me to turn to her.

"While I do _love_ talking here and freezing to death, I would like to suggest to go to that big comfy red cabin over there," said Scylla with a playful grin on her face. I've sighed and offered my hand. She took it, and dragged me towards the cabin.

"Hey, wait up!" I've heard Percy call from behind me.

The journey to the big red cabin (or was it a barn?) was, needless to say, pretty active. Percy, Grover and Nico tried socializing with me, and I would just give them vague answers. While I do like to socialize a bit more, I just don't know how to talk to them. I'm not up to times, and I'm simply used to people ignoring me. Eventually, they gave up, except for Thalia who kept pestering me about from whom I've learned to fight.

* * *

We've reached the cabin, the Big House apparently, and entered. The inside was lovely, decorated for Christmas. It smelled of hot chocolate and two figures were playing cards in the parlor. The first figure had a shaggy brown beard and long curly hair. He had a fuzzy sweater with hoofprints on it as a design, and a blanket on his lap that almost hid the wheelchair he's sitting on. If I were to guess, this was none other than Chiron; the trainer of heroes.

The other side of him, I can't bear to look at. There was a man with a weird leopard skin-suit and purple running shoes. His golden laurel wreath was tilted sideways on his curly black hair. Not sure if he's out of his mind, or he's a drunkard. Oh yeah, I've heard from Hades that Dionysus was punished into becoming a Greek camp's director.

"Percy! Thalia! Ah, and this must be-"

"Nico di Angelo. He and his sister are half-bloods," said Percy. I've raised an eyebrow on how Percy cut Chiron off. This was definitely an act of disrespect. To my surprise, Chiron just simply heaved a relieved sigh.

"You've succeeded then," said Chiron.

"Well…" Percy murmured. Chiron looked around, and his smile instantly faded.

"What's wrong? And where is Annabeth?" asked Chiron. Seeing as how it's about to get cranky, I've turned to leave. Scylla followed me, since she had nothing to do in the house. We left the Big House, and strolled through the camp. I was rather surprised at how many campers were still awake.

"Heeey!" I've heard someone call out. I've turned around, and saw the same son of Hermes.

"Ah, Connor. My apologies for earlier, I've sensed something unpleasant from a distance. Came to check it out, it was simply Apollo's crashed bus," I've apologized with sincerity. Connor's eyes widened.

"Dude, you just saw Apollo?! And his bus as well!" Connor said with shock. I've smiled at his antics.

"Yep, sure did," I've said. Connor sighed in exasperation.

"OH come on! The new guy gets to see the sun god, while we are stuck here with nothing to do," Connor groaned. I've rolled my eyes.

"You're the son of Hermes, right? Why don't you cause some mischief?" I've asked. Connor's eyes had a twinkle of mischief in them.

"Good idea, actually," said Connor with a smile. "But I have to plan that with my brother, Travis. Anyways, let's continue our tour!" He said. I've nodded my head, and followed along with Scylla beside me.

"This, over here, are the cabins! They represent each and individual Olympian god and house their children. But for Hera, there are no children and it was simply built to honor her. Artemis', on the other hand, doesn't have any as well but the hunters occupy it when they're here. Oh gods, the hunters! If only you know how evil they are. They would maim at men without hesitation, and would break our bones!" complained Connor. I've nodded my head.

"I've heard from Zoe that they've also burned down your cabins," I've said. Connor's jaw dropped.

"Wait. You've met THE Zoe Nightshade? How are you still intact with your, err, manly parts!" said Connor with utter surprise. I've shrugged my shoulders.

"Artemis requested for my presence, along with Percy. We're basically excused from being castrated," I've answered. Once again, Connor's jaw dropped even further. Was that even physically possible. I've smiled at him. "Close your mouth, you'll be catching flies at this rate." Connor quickly shut his mouth. Scylla giggled at my statement, and playfully elbowed my waist. I've tilted my head at her, and had the smallest smile on my face.

"Man, you are so lucky! How old are you by the way?" asked Connor. I've thought for a while before answering.

"18," I've said. Connor looked at me with disbelief.

"You're so old! Like, old! You should be dead by now, the monsters would've killed you," said Connor. I've tensed at his statement. "Oh, err, sorry!" he followed it up.

"It's fine," I've called it off. We continued our tour without interruptions.

Connor was about to speak to me, but a horn's noise echoed through the camp.

"Ah, that's dinner. Remember where the tables are and the huge campfire? Let's head there. Oh, I forgot to ask, who is your godly parent?" asked Connor.

"Ah, I'm a legacy of Hades who was blessed by him," I've answered. Connor's eyes widened.

"You're one of the children of the big three too? You are SO lucky! Does that mean Scylla is also one as well?" Connor called out. Scylla cleared her throat. I've nodded my head to avoid complications.

"He stated that he's a legacy of Hades. In other words, Hades is his grandfather," Scylla cleared out. Connor still had his surprised expression on.

"You're still cool!" Connor called out. I've softly laughed at his statement. This time, Connor's face was even more surprised. "You just laughed!" He said. I've tilted my head at his implication.

"What do you mean?" I've asked.

"I mean, you're all stoic ever since you came here! I mean, sure, you smile every once in a while, but your face held absolutely no expression! That must mean… I'm lucky enough to see you laugh! This is perfect!" cheered Connor. I shook my head at his antics.

We've reached the dining area, and it was about to be crowded by demigods. I've taken a glance over the son of Poseidon and saw that he was on a miserable state. I've instantly felt sorry for him.

"Perhaps I should talk with him later," I've thought. _As if I can anyways._

"Ah, since you're a legacy of Hades, you should go and eat on your father's table over there," he said and pointed towards an empty table. I've nodded my thanks, and walked towards the table with Scylla in tow. "Oh wait, you should eat with us first or the campers will look at you funny." I've stopped dead on my tracts and looked to Scylla. She simply shrugged.

"He has a point," she said. I've nodded my head, and turned back. Connor had a grin on his face that spelled out trouble.

"Uh… you know what? I'll go over to Chiron," I've said and quickly dashed off. Fortunately, Scylla was able to keep up with my pace. Unfortunately, she wasn't happy. Regardless, I'm not getting pranked today. Chiron smiled at me, but he was eyeing at me warily. I've decided to introduce myself.

"My name is Kim, a legacy of Hades. My apologies for leaving earlier, it just seemed that I was in the wrong place and time. I didn't wish to interrupt whatever went down," I've answered. Chiron's eyes widened, and his body tensed. I've raised my hand and absentmindedly used my abilities to calm the centaur down. It worked, but left him confused instead. "Do not worry, I'm not a real child of Hades; I'm just simply his grandchild," I've said. He slowly nodded, accepting my answer then smiled.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood then my boy. However, I must ask… You may be the legacy of Hades, but how were you able to calm me down?" asked Chiron. _Oops. I screwed up._ I've taken in a few breaths and gave him the look that spells out: _let's talk about in private later._ Chiron nodded his head, and was about to stand when I've stopped him.

"Oh no, no, you don't have to introduce me to the campers. They're already making me uncomfortable by just staring at me," I've answered. Chrino smiled, and nodded his again.

"That's an understatement, Mortis," huffed Scylla. I've flinched from my name. Chiron turned to Scylla and his eyes widened. Scylla rolled her eyes. "I'm not here to harm anyone, Chiron. Besides, I owe this demigod my freedom. I'm not rash enough to put my brother into hell." Now this time, Chiron's mouth dropped.

"Brother?" asked Chiron. I've frowned at Scylla.

"What?!" protested Scylla. Her voice earned the attention of the other campers who werent's staring at us. I've heaved a defeated sigh.

"Great job attracting attention, sis," I've teased. Scylla simply tilted her head, causing me to heave another sigh. I've motioned her to look around, and her face was immediately red with embarrassment.

"Sorry," she said in a soft voice.

"It's not a problem," I've quickly answered. Chiron cleared his throat.

"Campers, no need to worry. There was a simple misunderstanding, please continue with your meal," he boomed. The campers looked away and ate their meal, but a few of them still glanced at us as if we were celebrities. "You should eat, my boy," said Chiron with a smile. I nodded my head, then shook it.

"Where? I don't wish to eat on Hades' table, or the campers will be gawking at me; nor do I wish to eat on the Hermes table, for I've seen the mischievous smirk on Connor's face," I've answered. Chiron chuckled.

"You're a fast thinker, Kim. I shall permit you to eat here on the head table," said Chiron. I've bowed forwards on a 45* angle, and sat down on an empty chair. Scylla sat down beside me, and began chatting with me about the beauty of the camp.

It didn't take too long for Chiron to welcome the hunters after the toast for the gods. The campers clapped half-heartedly, causing me, the hunters and Scylla to roll our eyes. Then, he announced that the campers will be having a game of capture the flag for tomorrow night. After that, he looked to me, and motioned for me to follow him to the Big House. I've nodded my head, cleaned my mouth, and left with Scylla by my side.

* * *

After reaching the Big House, Chiron offered us to sit down. We've graciously accepted his offer, and sat down on the couch.

"So, shall I begin from the top?" I've asked, taking the initiative. Chiron nodded at me, and leaned forwards to hear my story. I've deeply inhaled, then exhaled. "My full name is Mortis Kim, I am partial-immortal, the same as the hunters, and currently Hades' and my father's helper in the underworld. My father is none other than the personification of peaceful death: Thanatos," I've said. The temperature dropped around us significantly, as if my very own presence was of a ghost instead of a human. Even Chiron paled after I've mentioned my real father. He motioned for me to continue.

"Scylla," I've said putting my hand on her shoulder. "Is currently here because her curse has been lifted. While she still has her ability to summon her dogs, and use Greek fire, she's been freed from being a monster. This was made possible with the help of Hecate, who wished for Scylla's freedom since she was cursed. We're here right now, because Hades sent me here to look after his children; Nico di Angelo, and Bianca di Angelo," I've said. Chiron managed to turn even paler. "That's all." Chiron sharply inhaled, before speaking.

"Ah, it's my first time to meet a Son of Thanatos. An immortal too. How should I address you?" asked Chiron. I've smiled at him.

"Just call me Kim. I don't like my given name," I've waved off. Chiron nodded his head.

"So the di Angelo siblings… They're children of Hades?" he asked. I've nodded my head then frowned.

"I know what you're thinking. Hades didn't break his vow, his children's souls are way too old for their physical age. I do believe that he sent them to some location that altered the time around them," I've stated. Chiron nodded his head.

"But you still know the weight of the situation, correct?" Chiron called out. I've nodded my head.

"Once Zeus finds out their existence, he'll send someone to hunt them down. Thalia and Percy were bad enough, now two children of Hades showed up," I've said. Chiron slumped on his seat. He was not liking the gravity of the situation. "Do not fret, trainer of Heroes. I will protect them to my last breath, I vow to the river Styx," I've said. Thunder boomed outside, and this managed to calm the centaur down.

"I thank you, Kim, for pledging such a deep oath. Unfortunately, we do not have any cabins for you to sleep on," said Chiron. I've simply smiled at him.

"No need, Chiron. I'm fine with sleeping on the forest, I'm used to it," I've said. Chiron looked surprised. He was about to speak, when I've held my hand up. "I am a hunter, Chiron. I've slept in the underworld for quite some time, and my time there was much more dangerous with Achilles constantly on my bum." Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Achilles is my trainer." Chiron suddenly had a smile on his face.

"I see. Then, we shall build a cabin for your father by tomorrow morning. Until then, rest wherever you wish," said Chiron. I've nodded my head graciously, then asked for permission to leave. We got our permission, and left towards the forest.

The forest was definitely abundant. There were blades of grass, and a bountiful of trees. We kept walking until we've reached a clearing in the forest. A pile of rocks were placed there, and were shaped like a large fist. I've shrugged and sat down in front of it. I've leaned against the rock, and motioned for Scylla to sit beside me. She did so, and quickly fell to sleep on my shoulder. I've chuckled at her. It seems that she was tired, and that explains why she was so silent. I've adjusted myself so she can sleep contentedly, and soon followed her afterwards.

* * *

We've slept peacefully, until we were shaken awake by a few of the nymphs. Scylla grumbled about something, and we soon left. What surprised me was it was near dusk. We've reached camp, and noticed the campers gathering for dinner. I've decided to skip on dinner since I can simply sustain my hunger by manipulating my soul. It's rather convenient to be the son of Death. The inconvenient part is people die around you if you're not too careful in controlling your aura.

I've walked towards the dining pavilion, and watched the campers eat and chat with each other. Percy, and Thalia had determined looks on their faces, while the hunters looked under the weather. Something must've happened.

"Well, tonight's the Capture the Flag, right? They must be down because they have to fight the campers again," said Scylla. I've absentmindedly nodded my head in response, but I knew that was not the answer.

After dinner, the campers quickly strapped on their armor, along with the hunters. I've watched them from a distance, until I felt a certain centaur coming up to me.

"Ah, Kim. I wish to ask, do you wish to join the Capture the Flag?" asked Chiron. I've stayed silent for a while and weighted my options.

The first option is to decline the offer, and watch. That way, I won't be able to kill the campers, and be able to see how skilled they are. This should also give me the chance to see the hunters in action without being on their receiving edge.

The second option is to accept. It's a better option, for I can find out how the son of Poseidon, and the daughter of Zeus would work together, and how pressing the hunters can be.

It's a difficult choice.

"Why don't you join? I think you deserve to have fun for a while," said Scylla. I've turned to her and she had a smile on her face. I've shrugged.

"I suppose. I need to redeem myself for that embarrassing failure of fighting the manticore," I've muttered to myself. I've turned to Chiron.

"I will join the match."

We've approached the group of campers. I felt the presence of 3 children of Hephaestus, a few children of Ares, 2 children of Hermes, 1 child of Hades, and a few Aphrodite Cabins.

"I'll show them 'love is worthless'," hissed an Aphrodite girl. "I'll pulverize them!" She shouted.

"I'll take the offense, you take the defense," offered the daughter of Zeus. The son of Poseidon hesitated, as if he hated the idea of defending.

"Don't you think, with your shield and all, you'd be better at defense?" asked Percy. He had a flawless point. Shields are usually used for defense after all. Thalia already had her shield on her arm, and I've noticed the campers fearing the shield.

"Well, I was thinking it would make better offense. Besides, you've had more practice at defense," said Thalia. I've sighed. Looks like this girl has some sense of pride, judging from her tone.

"Yeah, no problem," lied Percy. Chiron cleared his throat, and all the campers turned to us.

"Campers, Kim here will be joining your team. He's a legacy of Hades, and I wish all of you to treat him as a comrade. Good luck on your games, and may Lady Tyche bless you," said Chiron and left. The campers looked at me with interest, which made me uncomfortable.

"Uh… Hi?" I've greeted. The Aphrodite girls instantly wooed, while the Ares kids snorted.

"Welcome to the team, then. You'll be in the center," said Thalia. I've nodded my head, not asking for further instructions. She smiled.

"You're obedient, aren't you?" said Thalia. I've nodded my head. I'd rather not fight against the daughter of Zeus, or the gods will discover of my existence.

After further planning, we were now currently on our designated places. I was taking control of the center, and waited for the hunters to come. I've had my rapiers on my sides, and just simply stood there. It didn't take long for 3 hunters to show up: one of them was Zoe Nightshade.

"We meet again, _boy,_ " hissed Zoe. The other hunters snorted, and drew their bows on me. Zoe had her hunting knives out, and raised them on chest level. "Draw thy weapon, we shall commence battle," said Zoe. Before she could let me speak, she dashed at me like a cheetah. She had a victorious look on her face when she was about to close the distance.

"Don't get cocky," I've whispered out, and caught both of her wrists with my hands. I've pushed her to the side, sending her crashing on the snow. The hunters shouted and released their arrows. "Really?" I've commented and caught both of the arrows with my hands. I've sighed. "You underestimate me," I've said and threw the arrows like knives towards their direction. They've whistled past their ears, putting them into a sudden state of shock. I've rushed forward and punched both of them in the gut. "You're in the middle of the match, don't space out," I've said. My voice was cold, and showed no tinge of mercy. It must've sent shivers down their spine when they've suddenly shivered after my statement. I've jumped to the air, and kicked both of them, throwing them back. Both of them hit the trees and crumbled to the floor.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT," shouted Zoe. I've turned around just in time to parry her slashes with my hands. Evidently, she was growing more and more frustrated. After all, here was a man who was fighting her without even drawing his weapons. I've grabbed her wrist, and judo flipped her to the ground. She groaned in pain, but quickly recovered by kicking me on the feet. She stood up, and tried to strike, but I've managed to stand on my hands. I've kicked her back, and jumped to the air. I kicked down again, staggering her backwards. She growled at my antics "Thou should draw thy weapon, and fight me fair and square!" she tried to provoke me. I've shrugged and accepted her offer.

I drew my right rapier, and flipped it on my hand before catching it again. I've pointed my rapier at her. "Let us begin our match," I've said. I've bowed down and raised my rapier to chest level. I crossed my left foot behind my right, and waited for her to strike. She was further enraged and struck with renewed vigor. She lashed out at me, but I've easily parried her blows. She's fast, that I would admit; but she's not fast enough to compete with Achilles. Deciding to end this match, I've struck at her with speed. She was taken aback by my sudden hostility. I've circled around her, dealing fast paced blows that caused her to stay in place. She tried to kick me, but I've pushed it away with the base of my rapier. I shot my rapier towards her, cutting a few of her hair by her left side. I've pulled down my rapier and stopped; the blade was just an inch before cutting her neck. "Yield?" I've asked. She glared at me, before giving me the slightest of nods. I've shrugged and sheathed my rapier back into its sheath.

"The Hunters win!" yelled Chiron. "For the fifty-sixth time in a row," he said with disappointment. Zoe smirked at me.

"Looks like we-"

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Thalia yelled. I've shrugged. Zoe looked like she was about to rush towards the scene, but I've waved her off.

"Leave them be. I don't mind losing, but more importantly, you should treat your fellow sisters, Hunter Zoe. It would be… very unlikable for us to just simply ignore the wounded. I would like to help, but I doubt the hunters would like it if a _boy_ treated their wounds. It was a pleasurable fight," I've said before bowing. I've turned around, and left her with a dumbfounded expression. I've walked towards the scene and saw the daughter of Zeus and the son of Poseidon having a brief standoff. Zoe came up behind me with her sisters glaring daggers. Chiron tried to stop them, but he wasn't able to as Percy summoned a huge icy funnel cloud from the entire creek.

"Talk about bad temper," I've muttered. Then, I felt the presence of the Oracle entering the scene. My eyes widened as I've shot my head towards the figure.

"This is impossible," said Chiron with a nervous voice. "She never left the attic. Never," he muttered. Here was the Oracle of Delphi with mist moving around her feet. None of the campers nor the hunters dared to move, they were simply staring at her with shock. I've heard her voice hissing to my mind, and looked around to see several campers and hunters had their hands over their ears.

 _I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python,_ The voice spoke. The Oracle turned to Percy, then to Zoe, and finally: me. It turned its attention back to Zoe.

 _Approach, Seeker. And ask,_ commanded the voice. Zoe stepped forward, and swallowed.

"What must I do to help my goddess?" asked Zoe. The Oracle's mouth opened, and green mist poured out of it. There was the image of Artemis wrapped in chains, fettered to the rocks. She was kneeling, and had her hands raised as if she was fending off an attacker. Chills went down my spine when I've realized why; she was holding the weight of the sky.

 _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

 _The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

 _Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

 _The Titan's Curse must one withstand,_

 _And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

The mist stopped swirling momentarily then began to swirl again. This time, the Oracle turned to me.

 _The Son of Thanatos shall follow the Moon's light,_

 _And go through the King's might._

 _The Birthplace of the Gods you shall arrive,_

 _And save a maiden from her demise._

 _The Scythe he carries shall be his end,_

 _Or the Vengeful One's punishment shall descend._

The mist swirled back to her mouth and the Oracle sat down on a rock, and became still. No one knew what to say, and my hunch was correct: the second Titanomachy is brewing, and I would either die or be punished by Hades after finishing the quest. I've heard one of the campers gasp, and pointed above my head. I've looked up and saw the holographic symbol of Theta, with butterfly wings sprouting on its sides. An inverted torch was present behind the Theta, and a sheathed sword was placed below it.

"It has been determined," spoke Chiron. Including the hunters, the campers started kneeling due to fear. I've raised my arms and began waving them around.

"You don't have to do that, I hate it," I've said. Percy chuckled while Chiron gave me a small smile.

"Thanatos has claimed you. Hail Mortis Kim; the son of Thanatos," announced Chiron. Thunder boomed, and the sky turned stormy. It seems that Zeus has given me his greetings.

 **And he isn't happy.**


	7. I Befriend a Vampire and a Hunter

**I'm back for another chapter~ Welcome back Zacaro, hope ya enjoy your stay :P**

 **All rights belong to Rick Riordan and Hi-Rez Studios. The only beings that belong to me are my story, and my OCs**

 **Without further adieu, enjoy~**

* * *

 **None of us spoke a word on our way back to the cabin.** Except for a few words of complaint from Grover and Percy as they were elected to carry the Oracle back upstairs. I guess their silence was some sort of brooding, or fear of what will happen to them. Scylla was staring at me with a grim expression.

"This isn't good, Mortis. I've heard the prophecy the Oracle has issued, and I don't like it," said Scylla. I nodded my head.

"Call the Cabin Leaders, we have to discuss the prophecy, yada yada. Thabitha, go get Perry," said Dionysus.

"It's Thalia," hissed Thalia before stomping upstairs. I've looked around the room, and saw Zoe sneaking glances at me. It didn't take long for the counselors to reach, and I've recognized a few of them from the war games. They were all avoiding my presence; not that I can blame them.

"Demigods, follow me. We will move location to the Rec room," ordered Chiron. Dionysus sighed.

"I was hoping that I won't be doing anything here," grumbled Dionysus. I've rolled my eyes.

"Some god you are," I've mouthed.

The council was held around a Ping-Pong table, which I found oddly appealing. The counselors sat on the chairs that seems to represent their parents. I, on the other hand, sat on a vacant chair that had no symbol of power. I suppose it's for cases like me. Scylla huffed.

"There's no chair for me?" asked Scylla with a frown. Chiron chuckled.

"My apologies, my dear, but no chair is available for you," said Chiron. Scylla sighed, then walked towards me. She sat on my lap, causing me to be taken aback from the sudden weight shift.

"Was that an 'oof', I've heard, Mortis?" asked Scylla. I've stared at her blankly.

"You know what would happen if I answer that question," I've said. Scylla giggled and turned back to the crowd.

Dionysus summoned a group of snacks, and Chiron cleared his throat. He began to explain about how Dionysus being restricted of drinking wine, and that most of us were underaged- well not including me.

"I'll take the wine," I've called out. The campers, and Chiron looked at me weirdly. I've shrugged. "I'm 18. Pretty sure I can drink by now," I've said. Dionysus beamed for a bit, before returning to his grumpy expression.

"Fine, you may drink it, Norris," said Dionysus. He snapped his fingers, and the other wines he summoned turned into diet cokes. The campers seemed to have no appetite to drink. I've decided to take a sip from my wine, and my eyes widened.

"Exquisite. I expect nothing less from the God of Wine, I suppose," I've said. I heard Dionysus huff, but I'm pretty sure he's happy from my compliment.

"This is pointless," groaned Zoe. Well, that started peacefully. Bianca sat beside her. I see that she's become her assistant. This quick, huh?

"Cheez Whiz!" gasped Grover. He scooped up the crackers and began eating them.

"There is no time to talk," continued Zoe. "Our goddess needs us, the hunters must leave immediately."

"And go where?" asked Chiron.

"West! You heard the prophecy. _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains._ We can get Five Hunters and go," answered Bianca.

"Yes. Artemis is being held hostage! We must find her, and free her," answered Zoe. I was about to calm her down, when the daughter of Zeus decided to open her mouth.

"You're missing something, as usual," said Thalia. " _Campers and Hunters combined prevail_. We're supposed to do this together."

"No! The Hunters do not need thy help," hissed Zoe. I've sighed at the situation.

"They're really going at it," said Scylla. I've simply nodded my head in response.

"I fear the prophecy says you _do_ need our help," stated Chiron. "Campers and Hunters must cooperate; this includes him," said Chiron as he'd pointed towards me. Zoe's eyes widened.

"My must we bring a boy along? He'll only flirt with the hunters!" shouted Zoe. Chiron winced at her tone.

"Now, Zoe. Remember that you aren't the only ones who were issued a prophecy," Chiron said in a careful voice.

"And what of it? Tell me, how is this boy going to fit in our quest?" asked Zoe.

" _The Son of Thanatos shall follow the Moon's light,_ correct?" Thalia blurted out. Zoe looked to her with wide eyes.

"But that can mean something else entirely!" yelled Zoe. I've sighed again. I can't help but feel physically tired from these two arguing with each other. Scylla seemed to feel the same as she'd leaned her body against me.

"We're supposed to work together," Thalia said with stubborn pride. "I don't like it either, Zoe, but you know Prophecies. You want to fight against one?" Zoe grimaced from her statement. I've looked around and saw Percy with a frowning expression.

"Three and two," he blurted out. Everyone looked at him. "We're supposed to have fine. Three Hunters, two from Camp Half-Blood. That's more than fair," said Percy.

"Well. It does make sense," said Thalia. Zoe grunted.

'I would prefer to take all the Hunters. We will need the strength of numbers," said Zoe.

"With due respect, Hunter Zoe, but that would be a suicide mission. Our scent will be overpowering, and we will attract too much attention. We only have a few days until December 21st, and you can't afford to waste time," I've stated. Zoe looked at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Thou make a valid point, but I don't see how the monsters will be a hindrance. My sisters have been squashing these monsters like flies," said Zoe.

"You'll be retracing the goddess' path. Moving quickly, no doubt Artemis tracked the scent of this rare monster, whatever it is, as she moved west. You will have to do the same. The prophecy was clear: _The bane of Olympus shows the trail._ What would your mistress say? 'Too many Hunters spoil the scent.' A small group is best." Zoe picked up a Ping-Pong paddle and began inspecting it.

"This monster- the bane of Olympus. I have hunted with Lady Artemis for many years, yet I have no idea what this beast might be," said Zoe. I've sighed again. I never heard of a being that can be the bane of Olympus. Everyone decided to look at Dionysus.

"Well, don't look at me. I'm a young god, remember? I don't keep track of all those ancient monsters, and dusty titans. They make for terrible party conversation," said Dionysus. Seeing as if the conversation will be nothing but be a bore, I've decided to close my eyes. I've poured all of my concentration into locating this "bane of Olympus", and found nothing. I've growled in response, and concentrated even further. Sensing someone's soul is the same as finding a needle in the haystack; with all the beings in the world, it's almost impossible to find it. To see the souls of beings was similar to heat vision; except they glow golden, and the surroundings are completely black. A sharp pain crossed my head, causing me to groan. Suddenly, a soul with the shape of a cow, with a serpent stuck on it.

"What is that?" I've thought, and narrowed my vision. The more I try to clarify the image, the dimmer the image gets. I've groaned and decided to settle for the location of the beast; unfortunately for me, the beast was even harder to locate. From what my senses are telling me, the beast is currently located west from here.

"Found it," I've exhaled and opened my eyes. Everyone turned to me with confusion.

"Found what?" asked Chiron. I've looked around and saw Grover standing on his feet. Something must've happened during my meditation state.

"The bane of Olympus. He's definitely by the west, but I have no idea where he is. I've tried focusing on his location by using his soul, but it only seemed to be more of a thought than of a reality. The thing's soul doesn't even know what to do with itself; it was as if the beast wasn't supposed to exist or not," I've answered. Their eyes widened.

"Boy, thou can track monsters?" asked Zoe. I shook my head.

"Not just monsters. I can track anyone by sensing their soul. This includes gods as well," I've said. Zoe's eyes widened.

"Locate my Lady, now, boy," ordered Zoe. I shook my head.

"The prophecy issued to me has stated where Lady Artemis is. _The birthplace of the Gods you shall arrive, and save a maiden from her demise._ There can only be one place where the gods came from. I'm not going to say its name, it's almost forbidden to do so. However, I can bet that it's to the west, since Olympus has taken the east," I've said. Zoe grunted.

"Then I suppose thee should come with us, _boy._ As much as I hate to admit it, we need thee. Just try not to make any rash decisions," hissed Zoe. Grover sat back down on his chair.

"Wait, how about Grover? Are you just really going to reject him like that?" asked Percy. I've looked around.

"Why reject Grover? I have my own prophecy, and it's separated from the prophecy that was issued for Hunter Zoe. While the prophecies do go hand in hand, I don't think that the number of demigods needed for the quest will be the same," I've said. Grover instantly beamed, and Chiron had a thoughtful look on his face.

"That is the case, Mortis. I must say, you pay attention to details really well," said Chiron with a smile. I've nodded my head.

"I've been taught well," I've said.

"Very well," said Zoe with a grudge. "And the third camper?" asked Zoe.

"I'll go," said Thalia and looked around. She seems to be trying to see if someone would dare her.

"Whoa, wait a sec," said Percy. "I want to go too!" Everyone suddenly turned silent. I've felt a harsh presence from the arena, but no one else seemed to notice. My eyes widened when I've realized the symbol of power this presence carries; the aura of the ancient moon. I've stood to my feet and set Scylla on the chair.

"Stay here, Scylla. There's a goddess on the arena," I've said. Scylla's eyes widened before narrowing.

"How about Dionysus?" asked Scylla. I've shrugged.

"Dionysus is Dionysus, he won't do anything," I've said. "Permission to leave, Lord Dionysus, Chiron. I sense something terrible from a near distance, and I don't like it." Dionysus raised an eyebrow.

"Permission granted, Mortis," said Dionysus. I've kneeled down to show my gratitude, before melting into the shadows.

I've reappeared in the middle of the arena, and looked around.

"L-Looking for someone?" asked a girl's voice. Her voice was serene, and soft. I've turned around to see a beautiful young girl. She had beautiful flowing white hair that reached her waist, and wore a simple dress. Her power radiated like wildfire, and I've sensed a strange aura I've never felt before: Vampire.

"Lady Selene," I've stated. I was about to bow down when she waved her hands.

"N-No, no, no, you don't have to do that!" said Selene. I hesitantly stood back up to my feet. She seemed tensed, judging from how her shoulders were slightly raised. Her hands were crossed right in front of her chest, and her legs were shaking in fear. I've tilted my head at her actions.

"What's wrong, Lady Selene?" I've asked. Selene seemed to flinch when I've said her name.

"P-please, you don't have to add Lady," she said. She seemed to be trembling.

"What is wrong?" I've asked with a worried voice.

"I-i-it's just, uhm… I don't know how to interact with people," said the goddess. I've furrowed my eyebrows.

"What do you mean? You're the Titaness of the Moon, are you not?" I've asked. Selene's eyes widened and shook her head.

"N-no… I only have the same name as hers. I'm simply Selene, the Goddess of Moonlight and…" she gulped. "The Mother of Vampires." I've raised my eyebrows. I can't believe that the whole "Selene as the Vampire Goddess" thing to be true. As far as I know, Selene was the Titaness of the Moon. I suppose the myths people create causes the creation of more gods and goddesses.

"U-uhm… You're making me… uncomfortable," she said as she'd fidgeted on the spot.

"Oh, sorry," I've said turning away. "What brings you here then, Lady Selene?" I've asked. I've heard Selene gasp.

"Y-you're not scared of me?" She asked. I've shrugged.

"I'm the Son of Death. People fear me more than anyone," I've said. I heard Selene yelp. I turned to her and waved my hand. "No, no, I'm not going to reap your soul." Selene let out a relieved sigh.

"W-well… I-I've come here to ask Chiron a favor," said Selene. "I-It's… to save my daughter," said Selene. I've raised an eyebrow. I guess it's the nature of an immortal being to mate with people when they see it fit, regardless of gender and place. Suddenly, she changed and her light blue eyes quickly turned into blood red. "Her name is Weisz Smith. Currently, she's being changed by a group of dracaena, and I fear that she won't be able to last longer. While she is indeed a half-vampire, half-mortal, and half-god hybrid, she has no knowledge of how to use her abilities. If I were to bring her to light, Ambrogio will kill her out of rage," she stated with a grim expression.

"However, if you were to let Chiron be known of your daughter's presence, then Ambrogio will definitely kill Chiron as well, and the campers who hid her from him. I don't think it's a wise choice to bring her here," I've pondered. She sighed.

"Just as I've expected. Then, demigod, I have a task for you," said Selene. I've kneeled down.

"What is your bidding?" I've asked.

"I shall teleport you to my daughter. The teleportation process will feel uncomfortable, as I will use my ability over the moonlight to teleport you there. Once you reach the place, I wish for you to get rid of the monsters going after my beloved daughter, and take care of her until the end of time," said Selene. I've gulped.

"Lady Selene, are you aware of the prophecy issued upon me?" I've asked with a worried tone.

"Yes, demigod. And that is why I'm entrusting you my daughter," said Selene. I've nodded my head, accepting her answer.

"I swear on the Styx and accept the terms and conditions of the mission," I've said. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Good, demigod. I will now teleport you to your destination. Just simply pray to me after finishing your mission, and I will bring you back here just in time for your quest to begin. Stay safe, demigod," said Selene, and I've heard the snapping of fingers.

I've felt my body disintegrate, and my soul wasting away before materializing in the middle of an alleyway.

"Get back here!" hissed a woman's voice with a rather reptile-like accent. I've turned towards the voice, and narrowed my eyes due to the darkness of the area. With my enhanced vision, I can see a young girl with lilac hair tied in two low ponytails right in front of her. Her left eye was covered with her bangs, but it seemed to be glowing of bright red. She was wearing a black jacket, and dark blue jeans and carried what seemed to be a pink backpack behind her.

I've squinted my eyes even further and saw the beings chasing after her; they were women with reptilian bodies. A few of them carried swords, while the others carried bows.

"What are you doing, standing there?! Run!" shouted the girl with a nervous voice as she'd kept running towards me.

"Allow me to help you," I've said. I dashed forward and stabbed a dracaena with my rapier. The dracaena howled and exploded to dust. I've advanced towards the other dracaena and parried her blow. I've struck at her with a precise angle, cutting her arm off. I've stabbed forwards again, before yanking her head off.

"Retreat!" shouted a dracaena.

"Oh no, you won't," I've hissed. I whisked out my other rapier, and forced them to change shape. A bow and arrow materialized on my hand, but it has taken out a lot of my stamina. I've staggered forwards, trying to keep my feet in place. "Damn. I can't believe it takes this much stamina to change my scythe," I've thought to myself.

"A-are you alright?" shouted the girl. I shook my head, and forced myself to calm down. I've pointed my arrow towards the retreating dracaena, and let loose. The arrow changed in mid-air into several more arrows and rained down on the monsters. All of them exploded to dust.

"H-how did you do that?" asked the girl. I've turned to her and smiled before falling to the floor.

I've woken up next to a campfire, and my bow on the other side. I've tried to sit up, but I was instantly struck by nausea.

"It wasn't this bad when I've changed my scythe for the first time," I've grumbled to no one in particular. I've looked around slowly, trying to get used with my surroundings. The girl with the lilac hair from earlier seemed to be stumbling with words. I must admit, she was quite cute when she did that.

"Are you alright?" she called out, finally finding the right words. How should I respond to her? Should I respond to her formally, or informally? Ah Hades. I'll go for informal then.

"Yeah, just a little groggy," I've said.

"Oh. Uh… Gosh, I don't… Hang on," said the girl as she'd rummaged through her belongings. She had a plain pink backpack that seemed to be smaller than the average size for guys. Judging from the lighting, it's around dawn. She brought out what seemed to be a wristband and slowly approached me. She had the wonderful smell of roses on her, but, unfortunately, it made my nausea worse. She put the wristband on me and pressed the wristband against a specific point. I've felt somewhat relieved. "Uh… This is a nausea wristband. Uhm… Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, a little bit," I've said. She looked very relieved as it seemed and dropped to the side.

"So uhm… who are you?" asked the girl. She looked at me with a wary expression. I've closed my eyes, still feeling nauseated. I've been asked this question many times, it won't be too hard to answer this.

"Mortis Kim. I'm the Son of Thanatos, a demigod. I've been sent by your mother, Selene the Moonlight Goddess, to take care of you," I've answered. It was silent for a while.

"Do… you really expect me to believe that?" asked the girl. I've sighed.

"I can't force you to. You have to be the one who should accept the situation, not me. I can only just try to convince you but that's it. I can't force you ideals that you can't possibly cope up with," I've said. It was silent again.

"I… guess that should explain why… I can see those things," shivered the girl. I've tried to sit up, but staggered slightly. Her eyes widened.

"Don't try to move so much, you're still injured!" the girl scolded with concern.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, you won't have to face those things again in a similar state," I've said. She looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"… really?" she asked. I've stared at her and smiled.

"Of course; but I have to train you until then," I've said. She turned to the ground.

"I'm… not sure if I'm up to it," said the girl.

"What's your name?" I've asked. She was silent again.

"Weisz. Weisz Smith. Call me Weisz," she said. I've held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you then, Weisz. Call me Kim," I've said, stretching out my hand towards her. Weisz smiled and shook it.

"You don't have to worry about the training. I know someone who will help you out, and she will be an effective teacher. She doesn't like me that much, unfortunately since I'm a male," I've said. She tilted her head.

"Why does she hate you since you're a male?" asked Weisz.

"Well… It's just that she's a Hunter of Artemis and that she's trained by Artemis herself. The Hunters hate men, specifically the _vile, brutish, and disgusting pigs_ ," I've hissed. Weisz jumped back. I've raised my hands in surrender. "Sorry about that. I just really don't like males neither. From all the males I've met before I went to the underworld, they were nothing but selfish and prideful arrogant bastards." Weisz' eyes widened again.

"You… went to the underworld before?" she asked. I've nodded my head. She seemed to be at a loss for words. To save her from being left in the shadows, I've quickly told her the story of my life in a short, yet concise manner. After finishing my story, she quickly hugged me. It was at this point when I had no idea what to do.

"Should I hug her back, or…?" I've asked myself. Crap. Great, what now? Should I say anything? Or what? Wait, I don't. Gods damn it. Why is she even hugging me in the first place?

"Don't worry, you're not alone. Scylla and I are here for you, you don't have to go through this alone," said Weisz with a sad tone. Oh. So she was hugging me for that. I've patted her in the shoulder.

"I'm alright anyways, you don't have to worry much about it," I've said. We've stayed together in the same spot. "… Can you let go now?" I've asked. Weisz hastily detached her arms from me, and looked to the side with an embarrassed expression.

"… Sorry," she said.

"It's fine," I've answered and closed my eyes. "Selene, I hope you can hear me. I've saved your daughter," I've said.

"Well done, Mortis. I will now teleport you and my daughter back to Camp. However, I have a gift for my daughter. Please tell her to open her bag once you get there. I wish you luck on your quest, Mortis. I will help you, but my methods will only be effective at night," said Selene. After finishing her last statement, I've felt myself wasting away, and Weisz clinging to me for dear life.

We've reappeared on top of the hill, and saw Zoe, Bianca, and Thalia in front of a van. They might be waiting for Grover.

"… Weisz, you're not going to die," I've said. Weisz instantly released her grip on me, and turned to the side.

"There you are!" yelled a certain child's voice. I've turned around and saw Scylla rushing towards me with open arms. She tackled me to the ground and glared into my eyes.

"I dare you to try and leave me again like that, and I will kill you," hissed Scylla. I've nervously chuckled and nodded my head. Scylla got off me, and helped me up. "And who's she?" asked Scylla as she'd pointed at Weisz.

"Ah, she's Weisz Smith; a daughter of Selene. She'll be joining us on our quest," I've answered. Scylla raised an eyebrow.

"Our quest?" asked Scylla. I've rolled my eyes.

"Each quest requires at least 3 members. I'm bringing you along," I've stated. Scylla gave me a crooked grin.

"Perfect then. We better get going, the others are waiting for us," said Scylla and led us towards the group.

"The Son of Thanatos shall follow the Moon's light, huh?" I've thought to myself.

Our exit, and way to our destination was very lively. It consisted of Thalia and Zoe arguing at each other, and Grover nervously rummaging through his belongings. Bianca was keeping an eye on the road, just in case Zoe decides to look away. To say the least, Zoe's driving was… definitely a new experience. However, what made this experience more… interesting was the scent of the Son of Poseidon right above the air.

"Gosh, my bum hurts from this," complained Scylla. Weisz chuckled nervously, and continued examining her curved blades. Along the way, I've told her about the gift her mother has given her. Upon opening her bag, she was surprised with two beautifully curved blades made of pure silver. They were at the same length of her arms, and had blue and red ribbons. Zoe seems to have noticed them, but paid no heed since she was still in a heated argument with Thalia. Scylla and Grover also noticed my lack of rapiers, and my new bow placed on my back.

"Where did you get that bow?" asked Scylla.

"Ability of my weapon. It can change forms according to what I wish, but it takes a lot of my stamina," I've answered. Scylla and Grover nodded their heads, and spoke no more of the topic.

"I can't really see anything from here," I've said. "Grover, do you think you can try locating the beast Artemis is trying to hunt?" I've asked. He looked at me and quickly nodded his head.

"It should be easy. However, I'm going to need some time. I've nodded my head and watched him take out a few acorns from his pack.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but can't you track the beast yourself, Mortis?" asked Scylla in an impatient manner. I would've done so already, but I was fairly tired from changing my rapiers to a bow and arrow.

"My apologies, but my energy is still drained from switching my rapiers to a bow and arrow," I've answered.

"I'll make it up to you," said Weisz as she'd twirled the blades around her fingers.

"For my father's sakes, Zoe, just stop by the convenience store and let us eat something! We haven't taken a break since this morning," shouted Thalia.

"It's thy fault for not preparing a meal!" Zoe yelled back.

"Guys, guys, let's just go and get something. I have something to say as well," said Grover as he'd motioned for me to open the door of the van. I've nodded my head, and opened it. We exited the van, and Scylla was more than excited.

"Hey, Mortis, what's this building?" asked Scylla. I've chuckled.

"It's a convenience store. It holds items that would feed you or help you along the travel," I've said.

"It's so bright!" said Scylla as she'd dragged me towards the store. After explaining to Scylla what convenience stores are and what each and every object can do, we've bought our lunch. Grover then began to explain how he found the beast they were looking for. I was fairly surprised that we have to reach D.C. in order to find our target.

"This… isn't a likable situation," grumbled Zoe.

"Grover, are you sure?" asked Thalia as we'd exited out of the store. I've narrowed my eyes and looked around. There, I saw an invisible figure, walking through the crowd. He emitted the scent of the sea.

"Percy Jackson," I've whispered. The figure jerked back in shock. Looks like my assumptions were true. I've turned around, and followed them back to the van.

We've reached DC, and Grover led us into some sort of museum. Now, I haven't been paying any attention to geography, so I have no idea where I was. Grover was mumbling about something, while Scylla looked very impatient.

"When will I have fun?" asked Scylla. I've shrugged my shoulders, and felt Weisz tugging on my sleeve.

"Hey, I don't like how it's so quiet," said Weisz. I've nodded my head in response. It was way too quiet; not literally anyways. We've walked around a little bit more, until the son of Poseidon has decided to show up and stumble against Thalia. The two hunters instantly drew their bows at him.

"Thou! How dare thee show thy face here?" growled Zoe.

"Percy! Thank goodness," said Grover. Zoe glared at him, and he blushed from embarrassment.

"I mean, um, gosh. You're not supposed to be here!" said Grover. I didn't hear what Grover was going to say next when I've felt a very terrible presence. I've instantly grabbed the bow from my back and stared at the entrance.

"Mortis, what's wrong?" asked Scylla as she'd looked around.

"… Kim?" asked Weisz. All noise fell into deaf ears, until I've realized where the source was coming from.

"Nemean Lion, twelve o'clock. Skeleton warriors right behind it. We leave the lion to them, we'll have to deal with the warriors by our own," I've said. Scylla nodded her head, as well as Weisz. The three of us dashed forward the entrance, and left. We've heard Zoe yelling at us, and a kid shouting "Kitty!" with delight.

Not even leaving 5 feet from the entrance yet, when we were attacked by the skeleton warriors. Weisz yelped, but Scylla managed to save her by producing a ball of greek fire, and hurling it to the skeleton. The skeleton instantly burst into flames, causing the people around us to shout. There were about 8 skeletons around us. It seems that the others have decided to stay back; that or these warriors are a complete different set.

"Scylla, support Weisz. Weisz, let your instincts flow; your mother is the Mother of Vampires, fighting is in your blood!" I've shouted and drew an arrow. I've released one, and it pierced right through the skeleton's skull. The skeleton crumbled to the floor.

"H-how?!" shouted Weisz as she'd dodged a swipe from the skeleton. She already has both of her blades on her hands on a reverse grip, but she doesn't seem to know what to do.

"Slash at them by their ribcage, or stab them by the neck! That should keep them down," I've said, shooting another arrow to a skeleton. Weisz did as I've told and slashed at a skeleton warrior with her blade. The warrior staggered backwards, and was never able to react when Weisz suddenly stabbed her other blade on his neck. The skeleton crumbled to dust, earning a smile from Scylla.

"Slow down!" yelled Scylla as she'd hurled a large ball of greek fire towards the other groups of skeleton warriors. The greek fire scattered on the floor on a neat circle, burning and slowing down the skeletons inside its range. She snapped her fingers, causing the field to explode. A few of the skeletons exploded, while the others remained still.

"Ajax!" She yelled as she'd summoned two of her serpents. The serpents rushed towards the remaining skeletons, and wrapped around them. The serpents tightened their grip, causing the skeletons to collapse. There was one skeleton left, and he was holding a spear.

"Weisz, face the skeleton one on one. Just let your instincts flow; watch your opponent very carefully, and strike when you feel it's right!" I've lectured.

"Yessir!" Weisz shouted rather nervously. She slowly circled the skeleton with her knees bent and her shoulders slouched forwards. She looked like a cheetah who was about to pounce on her pray. The skeleton rushed forward, and Weisz instantly panicked. She jumped to the side, and continued dodging the skeleton's continuous blows. I bit my lower lip, and watched the battle unfold. Every time Weisz would try to strike, it seems that she would let her doubts take over first. She's hesitant on killing the skeleton.

"Weisz, what are you doing?! Kill it!" yelled Scylla.

"Scylla, don't pressure her like that," I've said, furrowing my eyebrows. Weisz has done nothing but to continue dodging the skeleton's spear. I must admit, I'm quite impressed at how she was dodging them. She looked like a gymnast, or some sort of athletic whenever she would dodge. However, she needs to act. But how?

"Mother of Vampires," Selene's voice whispered in my mind. The idea hit me. While I do hate lying to someone…. Perhaps this should be an exception. I have to thank Lira for this one.

"Weisz, that's one of the beings that made my life miserable," I've said in a voice just above a whisper. However, it seemed enough to fuel Weisz. Her left eye seemed to glow with red hatred, as she'd glared at the skeleton.

"You. Will. Pay," said Weisz with venom dripping down on her words. She lunged at the skeleton with inhuman like speed that caught the skeleton off guard. She circled around the skeleton, and swiped at him with renewed vigor. Her attacks were fast and deadly; it was as if she had battle experience before. The skeleton struggled from Weisz' onslaught, but failed to block the critical blows.

"Mortis… what did you do to her?" asked Scylla. I've watched at Weisz take down the skeleton with fascination.

"Lady Selene is Mother of Vampires, which makes her children bloodthirsty. If they were to be faced against someone they hate, then their bloodlust will raise through the roofs," I've answered. Scylla's eyes widened.

"How do you know that? No one has ever documented about vampires," asked Scylla. I've stared at her with a grim expression.

"Lira was interested in them. I've helped gather information. I never thought I would be able to use them like this," I've said, and turned back to Weisz who was walking towards us with a happy expression.

"I did it!" said Weiss and engulfed me in a hug. She let go afterwards, then hugged Scylla as well. I've chuckled, and heard someone gasp behind us.

"Are those… the remains of the skeleton warriors?" asked Zoe. I've nodded my head, and her eyes widened even further. I've looked at them, and they looked pretty battered up. Percy, on the other hand, had a new fur hanging by his shoulder.

"But that doesn't mean these are all of them. We have to get going," I've said and motioned for them to rush to the van.

We were crossing Potomac, when Percy seems to have spotted a helicopter. We've stopped by a parking lot, and Grover filled us in on our way done. He explained to us that Percy was now the 5th member of the prophecy, and he killed the Nemean Lion. My eyes widened for a fraction, and I've simply nodded my head.

"Thanks for filling us up," I've said.

"No problem," said Grover, and led us towards the train. The rest of the trip was eventful. It mostly consisted of us switching trains until we've reached a dead end. They've all huddled up on the fire, while I've simply walked around. I was not in the mood to meet Apollo. I've stared at the sky and saw the moon appearing on the orange sky. It seems that Selene's powers were still under Artemis'. I've sighed, remembering the vision of Artemis under the weight of the sky. Now that I've noticed, I haven't gotten any proper sleep. I've looked back, and saw the gang walking towards a carrier-train. I've followed them, and saw the logo: "Sun West Line". I've chuckled to myself.

"Breaking the rules, aren't we Apollo?" I've talked to no one in particular.

Everyone had their own choice of car. For me, I was lying against a red sports car whose name I have no idea of. This is what happens if you don't talk much with people. I've watched Thalia and Percy get into an argument, before Percy walked towards Grover's Lamborghini. It didn't take long for me to sense Apollo's presence inside their car. I've stared at the sky and the sunset was really near. Then, Apollo has decided to appear beside me.

"Lying against a cold metal? Are you planning to get sick, Kim?" teased Apollo.

"You do realize you're risking your life here, Lord Apollo," I've said. Apollo chuckled.

"Yes, yes I do. However, this is my baby sister we're talking about," stated Apollo.

"Elder sister," I've corrected. "At any rate, thank you for the ride. This should speed things up," I've said before my expression turned grim. "You know of Weisz' existence, don't you?" I've asked. Apollo simply nodded his head.

"I'm the God of Visions and Prophecies, I can see everything. Only your birth, I wasn't able to see; but now, I have a clear vision of your future," said Apollo. "And… I'm sorry," he continued with a voice just a slight above a whisper. I shook my head.

"I know," I've said. Apollo teleported away, and the sun has finally set. The moon took its place, and it was shining rather dimly. However, what it made weird was the moonlight was shining directly into Zoe and Bianca's car.

Zoe exited the car, and looked around. She seemed to have spotted me, and walked towards me.

"Thou, tell me something," asked Zoe. I've stopped leaning against the car, and slipped to the side to face Zoe. I've bowed down for a bit, and waited for her to continue. She pursed her lips, before speaking. "Why are thou so different from the other males? I've seen thy reaction whilst speaking with Apollo. It was as if you weren't enjoying his company at all."

"Is that so? Well… Let's just say I hate _vile pigs_ , like him. He reminds me of the _boys_ back in Colorado. They've done _nothing_ but _bully_ me and take _everything_ I care for. Even the girl I love…," I've said, trailing off from my last statement. I've looked down at the ground with a glum expression. I was too tired to hide my emotions after all. "Besides, I have no plans on becoming like them. I don't wish to be prideful, arrogant and disrespectful. Hades, those who are like those deserve to rot in the Fields of Punish- no. They deserve to rot in Tartarus itself," I've hissed out. I clenched my fists, remembering the name of the man I've killed: Jensen.

"Why… dost thou hate men as much as a Hunter? Thou are a male, are you not?" asked Zoe. I've stayed silent.

"That's… a weird question for you to ask. Not just because I'm a male, doesn't mean I have no rights to despise my own gender," I've answered. I've sighed and sat down on the hood of the car. "There… was this man named Jensen. He was similar to Zeus. He was egoistical, selfish, and a deceiving bastard. He has done nothing but nitpick at me. It has reached the point that even the girl I love has turned a blind eye for him just because of his outstanding charisma," I've growled. I've clenched my fist, and felt heat grow in my chest. "That man deserved to die, and I'm glad I was the one who delivered his punishment."

"Thou…. Killed him?" asked Zoe. I've nodded my head.

"It happened when the girl I love threw me a birthday party; when in reality, it was a congratulatory party for her engagement with Jensen," I've growled. Zoe gasped.

"A girl hast done that to thee? That's horrible, she acted like a male!" She cried out. I've nodded my head.

"I've extracted justice, but for what cost? I've killed a disgusting pig, only for the girl I love to see I'm nothing but a monster," I've said and stared at my hands. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes, and I've hastily wiped them off before they had the chance to drip from my cheeks. "Not all men are the same, Zoe. There are those who suffered the same thing as the Hunters; some, even worse," I've said. Zoe stayed quiet; she had no idea what to say.

"Do thou know about my story?" asked Zoe. I've nodded my head.

"I know what happened to you, Hunter Zoe. If only Heracles was a Son of a Minor God and that he wasn't a god, I would've brought him down to Tartarus like what I've done with that scum Orion," I've hissed. Zoe's eyes widened again.

"Thou… have brought Orion down to Tartarus?" asked Zoe. I've nodded my head.

"He let his disgusting pride get the best of him. He's currently experiencing the best time over at Tartarus," I've confirmed.

"… How do I know that thee are not lying?" asked Zoe.

"I swear on the styx of the words, phrases I have stated before are in 100%, and Styx is free to smite me down from where I sit," I've said. Thunder rumbled in the distance, sealing the oath.

"I… thank thee for doing that. Thou hast no idea how long have I been wanting to do that," said Zoe. I shook my head.

"It was the right thing to do. He disrespected a Hunter, tried to rape Lady Artemis and almost successfully raped one of the Hunters. Not to mention he has already raped someone before he even met all of you, and even saw himself as a greater hunter than Artemis. While I do not agree with Apollo tricking Lady Artemis to killing him, I am GLAD that he's dead," I've hissed. "Besides, it was much more entertaining to see his face fall into despair when the shadows of Tartarus began to consume his body," I've chuckled rather darkly. Zoe laughed at my statement.

"Yes, it must have been very entertaining. Go take some rest, Kim. I'll take first watch," said Zoe. I shook my head.

"You go get some rest. You haven't been sleeping for the past few days, have you?" I've asked. Zoe smiled and shook her head. "Then sleep, Hunter Zoe. I can just simply manipulate my soul to energize myself again," I've said. That was a complete lie; I can only heal myself after all.

"Thou don't have to call me as Hunter Zoe. Just Zoe is fine," said Zoe. I nodded my head.

"It's a pleasure to be given the permission to call you by your name, Zoe," I've said with a smile. We bid our farewells, as I've watched Zoe enter her car. I've looked up at the sky, and saw the moonlight shining ahead of us; there was a sign with the words: WELCOME TO CLOUDCROFT, NEW MEXICO.


	8. I Receive My Reward

**Hey guys, I'm here and I have to say... Never thought I'd finish half a book in one chapter .w.**

 **Well anyways, welcome to the family N7warrior93! ^o^ I hope you enjoy your stay~**

 **All rights belong to Hi-Rez Studios and Rick Riordan. The only beings that belong to me is this fanfiction, and my ocs.**

 **Without further adieu, enjoy~**

* * *

 **I've ended up wasting the whole night by staring at the little ski town right in front of us.** The roofs were heaped with snow, and dirty mounds were piled on the sides of the tall pine trees. I've glanced at the collection of luxury cars, and saw a person leaving a certain Lamborghini. The person in question was the son of Poseidon. His raven hair was messy as ever; it seems like it doesn't even know where to go. He had a troubled expression on his face, peaking my interest. He walked along, not noticing my presence. I've simply watched him from my spot, not moving a muscle. His head turned to me, and his every muscle tensed. I've sighed.

"I'm not gonna hurt you or anything," I've called out. Percy eyed at me warily, before nodding his head. He looked around once more, and was surprised to see the town around us.

"Since when did we get here?" asked Percy. I've looked at the sky, noticing the sun rising from the distance.

"Since Apollo had his appearance; maybe 5 hours ago. This train seemed to have stopped the same time the sun set; I suppose this is a form of his 'Sun Chariot'," I've answered. Percy nodded his head, seemingly impressed.

"I wonder if Apollo can make his chariot a tank as well," commented Percy. I've rolled my eyes. Apollo would definitely do that, just to piss his sister off. Ares, on the other hand, would beg him to operate it. I've closed my eyes and sighed. "Are you alright? You've been sighing a lot," asked Percy. I've opened an eye for him, and stared at him. I've weighted my options here, unsure of what to say.

"Uhh… Kim, right? Did you get some sleep at least?" asked Percy. I shook my head, and opened my other eye. Percy's eyes widened before his face fell. "Oh… sorry. I was supposed to take first watch, but Apollo put me sleep before I could even protest," said Percy with a crestfallen look.

"It's not your fault. Honestly, I would do the same if I was Apollo," I've said. Percy look at me bemused.

"What do you mean?" inquired Percy. I've rubbed the back of my neck.

"Annabeth Chase," I've said. Percy instantly tensed up after hearing her name. This confirms my suspicions. The son of Poseidon is in love with the daughter of Athena. I shook my head, and jumped off the car I was on; landing right in front of Percy. I put a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a serious expression. This seemed to make Percy even more tensed, his hand itching to his pocket. "It's fine to do everything for the person you love, but learn how to take care of yourself, Percy Jackson," I've said, before leaving the son of Poseidon to think on his own.

* * *

The others woke up an hour after that, clearing the silent atmosphere between me and Percy. Thalia greeted her cousin with a shock, presumably a grudge from last night. Bianca and Zoe were checking their supplies, and the latter was trying her best to avoid glancing at me. Scylla and Weisz, on the other hand, were by my side. Scylla was excitedly talking to Weisz about her dream last night.

"What's it about?" asked Weisz with a soft voice.

"Her shyness isn't going away anytime soon, huh?" I've thought to myself. Scylla's eyes widened with anticipation, and started jumping up and down. I've smiled at the sight. Despite how old Scylla actually is, she remained her nature as a child which fits her physical age.

"You see, you see, you see! I saw this HUGE room with a bunch of stuff I don't understand! There were these arm thingies, but it only had two fingers, and a huge chamber filled with huggable bears! They were about the size just enough for me to hug, and they've looked sooo adorable. And then, and then, they were these HUGE things with a mirror on it that displayed illusions, and such that could rival Hecate's magic! But that wasn't all-" Scylla continued rambling about her recent discovery of a new area: the arcade. I've softly laughed, causing everyone in the vicinity to look at me. The attention instantly made me feel nervous, and I was tapping my foot on the ground.

"Uhh… what?" I've asked. They were silent.

"I… never knew you could laugh like that," whispered Weisz, just enough for me and Scylla to hear. I felt sweat dripping down my forehead.

"Uhm, ah, it's just, err…" I've managed to blurt out. I've fought down a blush that was threatening to show on my cheeks. Scylla burst out laughing at my expression.

"Y-your face! You look so red with embarrassment," laughed Scylla as she'd held her stomach. I've frowned at her, but it turned into a soft smile.

"Yeah, yeah," I've said. The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful; we were too busy shivering in the cold after all. Even Percy, with his rather warm looking coat, was clattering his teeth. Scylla, on the other hand, had no problem with the temperature.

"What? I'm a water nymph, I can change my temperature to fit in," frowned Scylla.

"Oh yeah," I've thought, mentally slapping myself in the face. We've stopped in the middle of the town, and the area looked oddly familiar in my eyes. I've frowned at the gut I was feeling.

"Why do I feel like I've been here before?" I've asked to myself.

"There's a coffee shop!" exclaimed Grover. Zoe nodded her head.

"Yes, coffee is good," confirmed Zoe.

"And pastries… and wax paper," Grover said.

"Fine. How about the two of you get us some food. We'll check the grocery store, maybe they can give us directions," said Thalia. I've nodded my head, and Weisz looked relieved to be out of the cold. Scylla once again marveled at the modern technology, and kept bugging me about the lights and the fans. It didn't take long for me to teach her about everything in technology while we've waited for Thalia, Bianca and Percy. Weisz helped me out every once in a while, but her voice was quickly drowned out by Scylla's enthusiastic voice.

"Wow, the world has changed so much! I can't wait to visit the place I've dreamed about," said Scylla with a dreamy expression. I smiled.

"Perhaps we will if ever we survi-" I've stopped myself there. No, it was impossible for me to survive. It's either I will die, or Hades will cast me down to Tartarus.

"Kim, are you… alright?" asked Weisz. I've quickly nodded my head, not wanting the attention.

"Yeah, sorry. Just an awful memory," I've answered.

"Want to… talk about it?" asked Weisz. I shook my head. Weisz nodded her head with understanding, while Scylla stared at me with discontent.

"Do know that we won't stop bugging you about it," huffed Scylla. We've decided to go check on the others, and saw Zoe and Grover were back; in exchange of a certain daughter of Zeus. They've handed out the drinks to us, and I was pleased to see that mine was coffee. I've stared at Scylla who had a confused look on her face on the drink before her. I glanced at Weisz, and saw that she had the same drink as hers. I've quickly explained to Scylla that it was hot chocolate. Her face instantly beamed with joy, and she slowly drank her drink. She almost squealed from the tasty drink.

"We should do the tracking spell," said Zoe. She glanced at me, before turning to Grover. Ah, it seems that Zoe doesn't wish for me to spend too much energy. "Grover, do you have any acorns left?" asked Zoe.

"Um… I think so, I just need to-" We seemed to freeze on the same time. There was this overwhelming presence shadowing over us, one that emitted a stronger aura than the domain of the forests by Artemis. I've frantically looked around, while Grover collapsed. Everyone had their weapons out after noticing my frantic gestures, while Thalia was ran towards us. She already had her spear in hand.

"Get him up! We have to get out of here," shouted Thalia. Without a word of complaint, I've grabbed Grover, and sprinted towards the edge of the town. Upon reaching, two skeleton warriors burst out from the trees. They've pulled out their handguns, and pointed at the demigods in front of me. Thalia brought out her shield, while Percy sprung out riptide. Zoe, and Bianca drew their bows, while Scylla and Weisz protectively stood in front of me.

"Back up," ordered Thalia.

"Not a chance, there's 2 more behind us," I've blurted out. Two more skeletons did appear behind us.

"We can take them down. There's only four of them, and 6 of us," said Thalia. I've nodded my head.

"Don't worry. Once they die, they stay dead with my presence; I assure you that," I've said. Thalia nodded her head. They've charged towards the skeletons rather recklessly, but we were soon driven to the corner.

"Plan?" asked Percy. There was silence, as we've watched the skeletons coming towards us. I had the urge to bring out my aura to get rid of them, but I was too wary. After all; I don't wish to harm the upcoming presence.

"A gift," muttered Grover. A large boar came out of the side with a roar. It was definitely large, thirty feet high with a snotty pink snout and tusks at its side. It attacked the skeletons, and they were forced to the side.

"This thing's not tamed," I've warned. The pig turned to us, and had a murderous aura emitting off his body.

"Don't kill it!" yelled Grover. The boar grunted and pawed the ground.

"That's the Erymanthian Boar," said Zoe with a grim expression. "I don't think _we_ can kill it." I've furrowed my eyebrows.

"Well, I can," I've whispered to no one in particular.

"It's a gift, a blessing from the wild!" muttered Grover from my back. I've set Grover down, and drew my bow as well. The boar swung its tusk at us, but we've managed to avoid it; just barely.

"Yeah, I feel blessed! Scatter," yelled Percy. I've raised an eyebrow, grudgingly impressed with his sarcastic comment. We ran in different directions, confusing the boar.

"Thalia, slam your shield! Bianca, Zoe, shoot arrows around the boar, but don't hit it. Grover, play a music on your reed pipes that will amplify confusion. Scylla, slow the boar down. Weisz, Percy, keep running in circles!" I've shouted.

"Thou don't have to tell us, boy!" shouted Zoe to me. First time she talked to me since this morning, and I get a condescending comment. What a good way to start! Regardless, they've listened to my advice. The boar was definitely confused, and it didn't even move an inch; that was until Thalia rose her shield onto the boar with Percy right behind her.

"The two of you, bolt!" I've shouted. Thalia and Percy turned on their heels and run uphill with a very angry boar in tow.

"How can we stop this thing?!" shouted Bianca.

"You can't, it's wild!" answered Grover.

"Helpful answer!" shouted Scylla as she'd jumped from tree to tree. We've managed to catch up with Thalia and Percy. They were on the edge of the bridge by the time we got there, and Thalia had horrified look on her face.

"No way… She's afraid of heights?" I've thought to myself. The two seemed to argue, until Percy tackled Thalia off the cliff. I've winced, and dashed towards them. The boar followed them, which was a plus.

"Why did they just jump off the cliff like that? That was too reckless!" yelled Bianca.

"It's the best decision for their case unfortunately," I've mumbled to myself. We've reached the edge of the cliff. Down there, I felt the presence of the sea and sky.

"Huh, they've survived," I've commented.

"Hello?" shouted Grover.

"Down here!" answered Percy. Bianca let out a relieved sigh. We've reunited with Percy, and Thalia and had a few words. After that, we rode the boar until we've reached the end of the day.

* * *

We came to a halt after it decided to stop by a creek bed. We got off the boar, and had our look around. From the snowy mountains, it seems that we've reached a desert. I shook my head at the presence here. It felt… unnatural. I've looked around and saw a sign that said "Gila Claw, Arizona". Now, I'm bad with geography, but I'm pretty sure we've just traveled across country in a day. Grover brought out a few acorns, and threw them on the sand. He played his pipes, and it rearranged automatically.

"That's us, those eight nuts right there," said Grover.

"Which one is me?" interrupted Percy.

"The little deformed one," Zoe and Scylla suggested.

"Oh shut up," groaned Percy. Zoe smiled at Scylla, and Scylla returned it with a wink. Well, I think the Hunt has found a new member.

"That cluster right there," pointing to the left. "That's trouble." From our spot, I've looked around and saw a junkyard that made me falter. I've heard from Patroclus that Hephaestus owns a junkyard where he throws his unneeded items in. I've shudders at the thought of ever having to face Talos.

Zoe and Bianca produced 8 sleeping bags, and handed them to us. Grover and Percy collected some old boards, and Thalia zapped them with lightning. The boards burst into flames, creating a makeshift campfire.

"The stars are out," Zoe blurted out. All of us looked at the sky, and the constellations made me smile. I frowned at the moon, and saw the moonlight being lit towards the junkyard. It seems that we have to go through the place after all.

"You talk like you're not human," said Percy.

"She's a hunter, Perce. They have different standards than normal demigods," I've accidentally blurted out.

"Can the same be said for thee, Kim?" asked Zoe.

"For you, not thee," corrected Thalia.

"But you use you for the beginning of a sentence," said Zoe.

"And for the end. No thou, no thee, just you," said Thalia.

"I hate this language, it changes too often!" shouted Zoe. Grover sighed.

"If only Pan was here, he would set things right," said Grover. Zoe, Scylla, and I nodded our heads.

"Maybe it was the coffee… I was drinking coffee and the wind came. Maybe if I drank more coffee," he was cut off by Scylla.

"I don't think that's the case. Pan just comes and goes, he's that kind of person," said Scylla.

"Grover, do you really think that was Pan? I mean, I know you ant it to be," clarified Percy. I shook my head.

"The presence was definitely Pan's," I've answered.

"What I want to know, is how you destroyed one of the zombies. There are a lot more out there somewhere. We need to figure out how to fight them," said Thalia. Their conversation went on, and I've listened to them. Every once in a while, I would glance on their faces and see Bianca being more uncomfortable by the minute.

"But how, why did he do it?" pushed Percy.

"Percy sto-" I was interrupted with a blazing light from down the road. We hastily grabbed our bags, and watch the limousine slid to a stop in front of us. The back door opened, and I felt the presence of motion. I've hastily drew out my bow, and released an arrow towards the person. The bow pierced his hand, and the person in being wailed in pain.

"What in absolute Hades was that for!" shouted the person. He emitted the aura of bloodlust; Ares.

"I don't take it to kindly if people use my grandfather's name as a cuss, _uncle_ ," I've hissed out. Usually, I won't lash out at males. But this very male was the representation of what I hate; _prideful, arrogant and brutish._

"Ares," growled Percy.

"Yeah? Well, you're lucky that I'm here for a friendly meeting. Why I would LOVE to put you in your place, mortal, and claim this seaspawn's head for a prize, unfortunately can't do that in front of a lady," said Ares. I've raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Ares? Tell me, is this lady of yours so powerful and strict that even you, the god of war, fell on their knees for her?" I've asked with a raised eyebrow. Everyone gasped, Scylla included.

"You better watch your tongue, mortal," said Ares with a deadly calm voice. I've rolled my eyes.

"Why act so differently in front of someone you date? Ah, is it perhaps how you wish to impress a lady? How very _male_ of you," I've mocked. Ares' eyes blazed into flames. "Oh, it seems that I hit the nail. I'm glad that you can understand simple words like that with that tiny brain of yours."

"Now, look here,"

"Ares, we're here to talk, right?" a girl called out from the limousine. Ares glared at me with pure hatred. "Oh, and bring that boy inside as well. I'm quite interested to see him, from how he talks to you." Was that charmspeak I've felt? Ares growled.

"As you wish," said Ares. "All of you, leave and get some tacos." He snapped his fingers and the taco stand from afar burst into light. He opened the door of the limousine. "Get in, the both of you. Mind your manners, especially you, mortal. She's not as forgiving of rudeness as I am."

* * *

We've entered the limousine, and saw Percy's jaw drop open. Right before us was a beautiful lady; however, I've growled at the girl I was seeing; it was none other than my bestfriend, Lira. The lady flinched, but quickly gave me a smile that would've melted other people's hearts. Unfortunately for her, that smile made me growl even further.

During my days in the underworld, I've grown to despise anyone who would try to impersonate her. Apparently, no secret is safe there. This girl, no matter if she's a goddess or not, was one of them.

"Ah, there you are, the two of you. I'm Aphrodite," said the goddess.

"Um, uh, gah," said Percy. The goddess smiled at him.

"Aren't you sweet. Please hold this," said Aphrodite, handing Percy a polished mirror. Percy held it up, and she leaned forwards. Seeing Lira doing something like this made me take in heavy breaths. She _despises_ make up, much less putting on lipstick.

"Do you know why you are here?" She asked. I didn't answer, and just simply crossed my arms. It seems that she'll be speaking to Percy for a while.

"I… I don't know," managed Percy.

"Oh, dear. Still in denial?" teased Aphrodite.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Percy deadpanned. It seems that the presence of Ares calmed him down.

"Well then, why are you on this quest?"

"Artems has been captured!" Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Artemis. Please, talk about a hopeless case," said Aphrodite. That's when I've snapped.

"Well, I apologize on the behalf of Lady Artemis for being able to keep her sexual frustration down, and not become a slave of it, and not engage with daily sexual intercourse of different men every hour like yours truly," I've growled, venom dripping on my words. It was laced with sarcasm on my politeness, and I gave her my void stare that seemed to make Percy and Aphrodite shiver. She quickly pulled away from my stare, and channeled every charmspeak on her words.

"Percy, I'm more interested in you," said Aphrodite. Percy's attention was quickly grabbed by Aphrodite. She explained about how she was the reason that made Percy join the quest. They've conversed back and forth, until Ares grabbed Percy out of the limo. Aphrodite turned to me, and gave me the most seductive smile she can muster. She leaned forwards, an attempt to seduce me.

"I'm not interested," I've said with a voice just above a whisper. She got the memo, and quickly straightened. She checked me out, and her eyes instantly widened.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You're so much hotter than Adonis!" shouted Aphrodite. She tried to leap at me, but stopped on her tracks when I gave her my void stare again. She was looking at me with fear.

"Uhm… You wouldn't hit a woman, would you?" asked Aphrodite, and gulped down. I've rolled my eyes.

"Don't lump me in with those pesky _males_ you have intercourse with. I'm not the same with them, and am different." I've growled. I left the limo, leaving the goddess of Love behind with a baffled expression. Ares was looking at me downright murderously.

"You know, I could kill you right now," growled Ares. I've raised an eyebrow.

"Alas, a girl keeps your balls inside your pants," I've mocked before storming away. I've heard the snapping noise of the fingers, and the world around us got turned upside down. When I came back to, we found ourselves in the middle of the junkyard.

"What did she want with the two of you?" asked Bianca.

"Oh, uh… not sure. She said to be careful on her husband's junkyard. She said not to pick anything up," answered Percy. I've narrowed my eyes at the way he lied.

"The goddess of love would not make a special trip to tell thee that. Be careful, Percy. Aphrodite has led many heroes astray," warned Zoe. Percy rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, well.. except him," said Percy, pointing to me. Zoe had a bemused expression on her face.

"What do thou mean about 'except him'," said Zoe with widened eyes. Percy gulped, and looked at me. He seems to be looking for a sign of reassurance. I've given him the slightest of nods, making him release tension.

"He talked back with her, and even defended Lady Artemis from being criticized as a 'hopeless case'. He valiantly talked back to the goddess and did nothing but to growl at her," told Percy. All eyes turned to me with shocked expression.

"First, you pissed off Ares, and you don't even looked ashamed of it. Second, you've talked back to the goddess of love, the girl everyone wants to bed with. What else?" asked Thalia. I've sighed.

"She tried to seduce me, and I gave her a harsh no. Then, I left her on the limo and didn't wait for a chance to listen on what she has to say next," I've answered. Scylla slapped me in the face.

"You idiot! You'll die at this rate if you piss off them both," shouted Scylla. I've shrugged my shoulders.

"So? They deserve it," I've said. It must be evident on my face that I was extremely angry, judging from how they would flinch from my stare.

"This is the first time you've shown emotion this long ever since our journey," said Bianca. She was scooting away from me, flinching from my stare.

"Uhh… Kim… I don't like how you're angry… can you please smile or stay normal at least?" pleaded Weisz who was tugging on my sleeve. My face instantly softened, and I released all the tension building inside of me.

"Yeah… sorry. I just don't take it to kindly to see a girl, and a boy who are both selfish, and egoistical," I've said with a sigh.

"Thou must be a hunter from before," said Zoe. I've shrugged.

"I get that a lot," I've said. We've maneuvered our way out of the junkyard, until we've reached the edge. However, between us and the road was a giant hill that was similar to a metal mesa, the length of a football field, and as tall as its goal posts. I've gulped. We've decided to go around it after Grover decided to throw something at it. We've reached a highway. We were about to leave, until we've heard a noise that sounded like a thousand trash compactors crushing metal. I've quickly grabbed my bow, and turned behind us. Standing there was a full giant in full Greek battle armor. He was impossibly tall, one that made me flinch.

"Talos!" shouted Zoe. My fears came true. Thunder struck down the giant, further empowering him. All eyes turned to Thalia, who was staring at the robot with disbelief.

"That wasn't me!" shouted Thalia.

" _And go through the King's might,"_ _I've thought. I've paled; Zeus empowered the giant._

"Scatter, Scylla take Weisz out of here! All of you, split up," I've shouted, rushing to the side and releasing arrows to the giant. I'm not going to let Zeus harm my friends. Never in my life. Scylla called on Ajax to grab Weisz, and ran to the highway. It definitely stuck by its side, but it doesn't look like it has done some damage. He drew his weapon, and swung at me.

"Mortis!" shouted Scylla with fear.

"Kim!" Weisz and Zoe shouted almost in unison. I've shadow travelled behind the giant and willed my weapon to change into something that will help me last this fight: a scythe. My weapon has changed once again, returning to its original form. A scythe whose blade was half my body length, and its shaft at the same size of mine. Pure black skeletal wings protruded from its black, whose edge was tinted green. However, doing so drained me of my energy. The giant swung at me, and he barely missed. I was knocked to the side, and crashed against a heap of metal.

"Gah, if that's the force the air around it brings, I dread to think what will happen if I was hit," I've murmured, coughing out some blood. I shakily stood to my feet, before rushing towards the giant. I swung my scythe at him, lashing out my scythe like it was a whip. The metal around its toes and legs were slashed, and a few were starting to bend.

"Someone took something, who took something?!" shouted Zoe as she'd continued firing arrows at the giant. Percy and Bianca flew to the side, while Weisz and Scylla remained at the side. Scylla had to restrain Weisz from moving, and she can't really move too far when one of her dogs were visible.

"Hey, Talos!" yelled Grover. He began to play a song, and lines of electricity wrapped themselves on the giant's leg. It sent a jolt of electricity, but it didn't seem to work. He turned around, making its way towards Grover. I've dashed forwards again, and used the momentum I've built up to jump. I've slashed my scythe at the leg, and caused myself to whirl upwards. Once I've reached the giant's backside, I've stabbed down with my scythe with pure force. The blade definitely pierced through, and I could feel the giant tremble in pain. I've turned to face the ground, and gripped the handles of the scythe. With a roar, I've dragged the scythe down, leaving a HUGE gash on the giant's backside from its calf to the back of its knee. I plugged the scythe off, and landed on the ground.

The giant collapsed, and struggled to get up on its feet. Thalia ran straight for Grover, and dug through the heap of metal that covered him. From the giant's sole, there were the words that wrote: "FOR MAINTENANCE ONLY". I saw Percy and Bianca arguing until the giant began to move again. Bianca rushed in, dangerously close to its feet.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Zoe.

"Get it to raise its foot!" answered Bianca. My face darkened as I've understood what she was implying. I've rushed forwards, and stabbed my scythe against the giant's foot and chained it down. No, I'm NOT going to let her do what I think she's about to do. Unfortunately, Percy stabbed the giant's toe, while Zoe delivered an arrow up its nostril. Percy pulled out his weapon, and unfortunately, the giant rose its foot; I was too physically weak to chain him down. I could only watch in fear as the daughter of Hades rush underneath its feet.

"No, stop!" I've shouted. Too late; the giant already stomped down. The giant faced to me, and swung its sword. I've jumped up to avoid the blade, and hooked my scythe on it. The force sent me flying several feet in the air. I've flipped myself, and used the building momentum to strike down on Talos' face. My scythe cut through his face like paper, but he quickly swat me aside like a fly. Electricity flowed into me, and I lost consciousness.

* * *

"Mortis, Mortis!" shouted a girl's name. My eyes slowly opened, and I saw the sight of Scylla crying, and holding me on her arms. Weisz was also crying, and when noticed that I was alive, she hugged me. I've let out an involuntary scream of pain that caused Weisz to quickly stand back. The scream was loud enough for the others to hear and come rushing over.

"By the gods, you're alright!" said Grover. I've slowly nodded my head, wincing with the pain through my body. I looked around, and saw that we were in the middle of travelling and I was lying against the tow wench. The air was cool and dry, and I've struggled to sit up.

"Don't move too much, you're still recovering," said Percy with a worried tone. I've nodded my head, and lied against the wench. I've looked around, and realized something: Bianca di Angelo was gone. Instead of being angry, I felt disappointed to myself. It must've been noticeable when I hung my head low.

"Bianca's… gone isn't she?" I've asked them. They've nodded their heads, and I bit my lower lip. "… It's my fault," I've said. Their eyes turned to me, except for Thalia who was keeping an eye on the road. However, judging from the way how she keeps glancing at me, it seems that she's also interested.

"What… do you mean?" asked Weisz. I've sighed, and punched myself in the jaw. Their eyes widened.

"Mortis, what are you doing?" yelled Scylla. I've neglected her, and reached out for my scythe, that was lying right beside me. I've forced it to turn into a knife, and I quickly stabbed myself on the shoulder with it. The pain was unimaginable- it was as if my very own soul was wasting away. I've grinded my teeth together.

"Mortis, stop!" shouted Scylla as she'd grabbed the knife, and pulled it away from me; however, the wound was already bleeding. "Grover, ambrosia and nectar, now!" shouted Scylla. Grover hastily looked through his garments, and brought out a flask of nectar, and a piece of ambrosia. They forced me to eat and drink the two. My wounds slowly began to heal, causing me to feel energized again. Scylla grabbed me by my jacket, and stared at me with those startling blue eyes of hers.

"What do you think you are doing?" hissed Scylla. I hung my head low again.

"Punishing myself. I've failed my mission, it's only right to be punished," I've said.

"Wait, what mission?" asked Percy. I've raised my head, and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"To protect Bianca di Angelo, the daughter of Hades," I've said. The atmosphere suddenly tensed, and Thalia stopped the truck from moving.

"D-daughter of Hades?" asked Zoe. I've nodded my head.

"Hades sent me here to protect her from the upcoming prophecy since I've defied the Fates just by existing," I've said. Understanding flickered on their faces.

"So… Hades was expecting you to be able to save Bianca since being the impossible son of Death, he thought that you might have the ability to change Fate?" asked Weisz. I've nodded my head.

"But, thou know that's impossible. Every person knows that one cannot change Fate," said Zoe.

"Still, I've accepted his offer. I do not wish to let him down; I've let down too many people in my life already. But now… I have failed my mission," I've said.

"You're down because you failed your mission? Do you treat Bianca as some sort of object?" asked Thalia who looked like she was about to burst. I shook my head.

"No. I'm down because this means Nico doesn't have a family he'll be able to talk to anymore," I've said, clenching my fists. All of their eyes widened, except for Percy who seems to have realized it earlier than anyone. "Just when I've promised to myself that I won't let anyone experience what I had… Damn it all," I've gritted my teeth. This time, Percy's eyes widened. Scylla and Weisz held both of my hands comfortingly.

"Experience what… you had?" asked Thalia. Her angry expression softened, and now she was staring at me with confusion. Percy, on the other hand, was staring at me with sympathy. My expression must've darkened.

"Guys, I think we should save this for another time," Weisz suggested, but she sounded like she wasn't sure of her decision as well. It's obvious with her expression that she wants them to know so they can understand, but she was conflicted about unconsciously harming me. They've reluctantly nodded their heads, and Thalia continued driving. None of us spoke for the longest time. Only stares were given, and most of them were directed to me. For Scylla and Weisz, they were worried for me since they knew of my past. The others stared at me as if they were trying to solve a question. For me? I've stared into oblivion. I had no thoughts, and just simply stared at nothing. My mouth was a flat line, and I had no energy to either talk or move. It's been a while since I felt this empty. And I don't like it.

* * *

We've stopped moving by the time we reach the edge of a river canyon. We've looked around, and Grover looked over at the cliff. He said something, but I wasn't able to hear it. I've simply followed them around. Scylla and Weisz gave me a lot of worried glances; they weren't liking the way I was acting. We've reached shore, and got three canoes. The naiads helped us get upstream. Percy and Zoe talked with each other and seemed to have reconciled. We've reached a large dam, and the naiads led us to the river's edge. There, we left the canoes and stood. They were talking about how this dam was built and all. They had a few words, and I've followed Thalia and the others towards a snack bar. There, they had a few words, but I was too busy staring into the distance.

I've sighed. What am I going to do now after this prophecy? If I'm going to die, I'll be sent to the fields of Punishment. If I were to live, I will still be punished by Hades. Is there ever going to be a chance in my life where I'll ever live in peace? A life where I can ever rest in peace? No. Everything I've done for, was all for nothing. All the work I've done, all the sacrifices I had to make; they were all for nothing. I gave and gave, but got nothing in return. This is the worst punishment the Fates can ever give, and there's nothing I can do about it. Why are they so mean to me anyways? Is it because I was never supposed to exist?

I was shaken out of my thoughts when Scylla pinched my cheek.

"Mortis, tell us what's happening with your or I will order Ajax and Achilles to tear you to pieces," Scylla threatened. Despite her harsh threat, she was looking at me with concern. I've glanced to Weisz who was also looking at me rather worriedly. I've heaved a sigh.

"I'm just simply depressed again. I really don't like the fact I've failed Hades. I'm used to living my life being ordered around, and I'm completely lost right now," I've answered with a voice just above a whisper. Scylla's face softened and put a hand on mine.

"It isn't your fault, Mortis. Prophecies can't be altered, that's a fact. While it may remain true that your very existence is a form of defying Fate itself, it doesn't mean you have the ability to do so. Lord Hades was simply desperate," comforted Scylla. Her eyes narrowed. "Also, don't you dare say that you're used to being ordered around. You're a human being yourself, you deserve to live life like a normal person. You are NOT a robot, Mortis."

"Uhm… I don't really understand what's going on, but I believe it wasn't your fault as well, Kim," said Weisz. I've smiled at the two of them.

"Thanks. That makes me feel better, even for a little. Uh… Call me Mortis, Weisz," I've said. Weisz smiled and nodded her head. I've glanced over at Thalia, Zoe and Grover, who were walking towards us.

"Hey," Grover called out casually. I've nodded my head to return the gesture, and they took a sit next to us.

"Kim… can you tell us more about yourself?" asked Thalia. I've tilted my head at her.

"We just thought that we should get to know thee for us to continue our quest without further failure," continued Zoe. I've stiffened, and pondered on my thoughts. While I looked conflicted in the inside, I looked stoic on the outside.

"As long as you promise not tell anyone else, then it's fine," I've said. They've nodded their heads. I took a few deep breaths, before explaining to them my past. I've recalled all the events that have transpired in my life, including my little incident with Jensen and Lira, and how I was brought to the underworld for training. I've told them about the mission Hades gave to me, and how I've appeared by Westover Hall. "That's it," I've said. They were staring at me wide eyed, while they were staring at Scylla with alarm. Even Weisz was surprised.

"You're… THE Scylla?" squeaked Grover. Scylla gave him a sadistic smile that almost made Grover yelp.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to harm any of you. This little demigod here made me mortal again, so I don't have hunger strikes anymore. Weeell… I do get hungry every once in a while," said Scylla, licking her lips in anticipation while looking at Grover.

"I'm not delicious," whimpered Grover.

"Scylla, that isn't nice," said Weisz. Scylla giggled.

"Here's your order," said the waiter as he'd handed us burritos.

"Now, we understand… Kim, it isn't your fault that you've failed this mission. It was impossible to begin with," said Thalia. I've looked down at my food.

"Yeah. I know," I've said. Thalia bit her lip. She wasn't used to comforting people I suppose.

"Do believe that we don't care about Hades. We'll protect thee as members of this quest," said Zoe. I shook my head.

"I'm on this journey, because I'm on another quest, am I not? It's only by chance that our quests are intertwined," I've said. Zoe shook her head.

"Regardless of that, thou are still part of this group. I would dread to think that we have not taken care of thee," Zoe responded. Thalia raise an eyebrow.

"Are you saying you'll take care of Kim? Who are you, and what have you done to Zoe Nightshade?" asked Thalia. Zoe stifled a laugh.

"I am still the same. However, I see Kim as a boy different from his race. I have learned of his story earlier, and how he told the story now in complete detail, I have complete faith in him. He's not any ordinary male and I consider him as my friend," answered Zoe. I've smiled at her answer.

"Thanks. It makes me happy to know that I'm friends with one of the man-hating hunters," I've said. I remembered the hunter I've met back down at Elysium.

"I count you as my friend too, Kim," said Thalia with a smile. Grover nodded his head as if to say he was as well. I've smiled a little and held back the tears that threatened to pour out.

"Thanks," I've said.

After our little reconciliation, we were about to bite down on our meal when Percy came rushing in with his sword in hand.

"We need to leave, now!" he gasped. I've stood to my feet immediately, and took out my knife. I quickly materialized it back to my rapiers, only to fall to the floor due to exhaustion.

"Kim!" shouted Weisz as she'd helped me up.

"I'm fine," I've said, tightening my grip on my rapiers. Zoe stood up as well, and muttered a greek curse.

"He's right, look!" shouted Zoe. 5 skeletal warriors appeared, and 3 more showed up. I've growled. Will I ever get a break?

"Elevator!" shouted Grover. We all bolted towards the elevator, but three more stepped out. Grover grabbed his Guacamole Grande and yelled "Burrito Fight!" He threw his Guacamole to the skeleton, and all hell went loose. We took this as an opportunity to race downstairs, my grip on my rapiers tightening ever so slightly.

"I'm not liking this," I've said, glaring back. We've reached the pavilion, and were quickly surrounded.

"Four against eleven," Zoe hissed. "And they cannot die."

"It's been nice adventuring with you guys," trembled Grover. Percy glanced at the statue's feet.

"Whoa. Their toes really are bright," said Percy.

"Percy! This isn't the time," said Thalia. I've glanced around and saw Weisz with her weapons out; but she was trembling as well. Scylla looked confident, but I can see the worry in her eyes. Am I just going to let these people die…? No.

"I'll hold them off," I've said. "Scylla, take care of the others. Don't let them get near," I've whispered out, before rushing to battle. A skeleton swung its axe on me, which I've quickly deflected with my rapier. With a fast thrust, I've stabbed the skeleton right through the skull. The skeleton quickly burst into flames. I've whirled around, and cut another in half, before kicking another skeleton against another. A skeleton rushed at me, but I've stabbed it through its ribcage. I swung the skeleton upwards, and slammed it the other. Both skeletons disintegrated to ash.

"Mortis!" shouted Weisz with horror. I've turned around just in time to see the skeletons aiming at me with their handguns. Without hesitation, they've fired. The bullets pierced through my gut, my shoulder, and my leg while I've cut the others in half. I've winced in pain, and stumbled backwards. A skeleton rushed me, and hit me with its baton. I've recoiled back, and coughed up blood. My body felt horrible.

"I'm not letting you," I've hissed. I'm not letting my friends die here. Over my dead body. I let loose the powers I've had since the beginning, and the pavilion shook. I have nothing to lose now; especially since I'm going to die anyways, and that Zeus already knows of my existence. I've heard a yelp from behind me. The pavilion was eroding, while the skeletons were rotting further, and were anchored to the ground. . My wounds healed almost instantly, while the skeletons were anchored on their feet. Before I could make my move, however, two giant shadows loomed over me, and the other 5 were batted away. The skeletons looked up, only to be slashed away.

"Man it feels good to stand up!" said the first angel. His voice was raspy.

"Will ya look at my toes? Holy Zeus, what were those tourists thinking?" commented the other angel. I've heaved a sigh, and put the restrictor on my powers. I instantly fell to the floor after expending my abilities; it seems that my immortality only has my physical age and undying body to account for. I lost consciousness as soon as I felt myself touching the ground.

* * *

I found myself in the middle of a clearing in the forest. I've looked around and saw nothing but trees, and grass. The night air blew against my face, giving me the sensation of relaxation.

"We meet again, my son," said a man's voice. I've turned around to see the familiar honey gold eyes. I've smiled.

"Yes as it seems, my father," I've said. Thanatos smiled, then frowned.

"Do you know why you're here?" asked Thanatos. I shook my head, before frowning. "Well… you're right on my doorstep, needless to say. Right now, you're simply in the line between life and death," answered Thanatos. My eyes widened.

"Does that mean I'm on the verge of death?" I've asked. Thanatos nodded his head, then shook it.

"Yes, you are but not quite- Your soul is quite stubborn on living, despite everything that happened to you. Ah, is it perhaps you've found something worth living for?" He asked. I've found myself in thought, before finding my answer.

"Friends," I've said. My father smiled, and nodded at my answer. He soon frowned.

"Ah… It seems that I don't have much time. My son, listen well," said my father with a serious voice. I've furrowed my eyebrows and nodded my head. "Have you ever wondered why ever since you've entered the mortal world, you can't use your abilities without almost slipping to unconsciousness despite being able to stay fit during your stay in the underworld?" My eyes widened. I haven't noticed since I was restricting myself from using them; it will get the people around me killed after all. But now that I can recall, every time I'd use my abilities as the son of Death, it felt as if my life was wasting away.

"My son, that is due to the nature of our ability; we cost a part of our soul every time we'd use it. If you weren't partially immortal, you would've been dead by now," said my father. "To refill our soul, we have to kill other monsters. In exchange of our abilities that can reap even the gods, we cost a part of our life; in your case, it causes you to pass out for hours."

"Then, why didn't I pass out when I've used them back during my training in the Underworld?" I've asked my father. He smiled.

"It's due to our ability: Soul Surge. For me, I call it the "Scent of Me". The amount of souls in the underworld empowered you greatly, increasing your strength, speed, and intelligence. This is why you've managed to beat Achilles in the first try; if you were to fight him here, you won't be able to stand a chance. However, your training with him improved you greatly, and I'm proud of you," said Thanatos. He walked towards me, and put a hand on my head. "I, Thanatos, release the seal of your abilities. Rise, my son. You now have the ability over the Soul Surge, and reap souls by your own. Do not be afraid to use your power; even Kronos fears you, and that is something to talk about. I've sent some souls to your rapier for you to use. Be careful son. Using your abilities will cost you your sanity," said my father ominously. Then, the dream ended and I've jolted awake from an explosion.

* * *

"Mortis!" shouted Scylla. I've quickly stood to my feet, and looked around. There was a canary-yellow car that looked like it just exploded recently.

"Oh thank gods you're awake," said Weisz as she'd hugged me. I've smiled at their interactions. I was then shocked by a certain daughter of Zeus.

"Don't you know how much trouble you've made us go through?" rambled Thalia.

"Sorry," I've said. Thalia looked like she was about to hit me again, but Percy managed to calm her down.

"We've got to get going. We're close now, and we're running out of time," said Zoe. She motioned the us to follow her.

"Hey, I've heard about what you've been through," said Percy as he'd walked right beside me. I've immediately stiffened.

"No, no, no need to worry. I won't tell anyone, I swear to the styx," said Percy. Thunder rumbled from the distance. I've heaved a relieved sigh. "Don't worry, you're not alone. We'll go through this together, I promise you that," said Percy. Then, he filled me in with all the events that happened while I was out cold. He told me about seeking Nereus and how he wrestled with him just to get information. He said something about it being the hardest battle he ever went through, and how annoying it was to try and keep the smelly santa to stay put. I've chuckled a bit on how he portrayed Nereus. After that, the cow he named Bessie was apparently the bane of Olympus. I've raised an eyebrow.

"You've named the Ophiotaurus 'Bessie'?" I've asked. He blushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah, why?" asked Percy. I've smiled.

"Nothing. Go on," I've said. Percy continued his story, and told about their encounter with the Manticore. He stated about how Dr. Thorn tried to convince Thalia to sacrifice Olympus for the sake of Kronos. I've growled at that. How dare that sorry excuse of a monster try to deceive my friend like that? Percy nodded his head at my reaction. He continued talking and spoke about how Dionysus aided them with a rather… interesting method. Then he spoke about sacrificing his lion's coat to Poseidon just to guide "Bessie" to Long Island under the lead of Grover.

"After that, we met Annabeth's father. He was really cool for someone in his age, actually. He lent us his car, but… well. I think you know what happened next," said Percy with a sheepish expression. I've nodded my head and concentrated on Zoe in front of us. Percy walked beside Thalia, and we've came to a dead end with a mist wall. Zoe ordered us to follow her, and we've stepped in.

The other side of the mist was rather… nature themed. We were on the side of the mountain, but the grass was thicker. The summit was closer, but on top was filled with storm clouds. I could feel the aura of a thousand monsters concentrated on one being. I've shuddered at the thought of what being it is. We've followed the path, and reached a garden with an enormous dragon with a hundred heads.

"I think that puts you to shame, Scylla," teased Percy. Scylla huffed.

"Whatever, I'm still more powerful than this thing can ever be," said Scylla. We've continued walking, until 4 beings stopped us on our tracks. They all had Greek chitons with caramel skin and silky black hair.

"Sisters," said Zoe.

"We do not see any sister. We see 4 half-bloods, a hunter and a nymph. All of whom shall die," said the girl. They've stared at me.

"Thou should be dead already, but it seems that it hasn't happened yet. Do not worry, thou shalt die here on the fangs of our guardian. There are no friends here, go back," said one of the girls.

"Not without Annabeth," said Thalia, her hands gripping her spear.

"And Artemis," Zoe and I said almost simultenously. "We must approach the mountain." Continued Zoe.

"You know he will kill thee," hissed a girl.

"Artemis must be freed, let us pass," insisted Zoe. The girl shook her head.

"Ladon, Wake!" shouted Zoe. The dragon stirred, and the Hesperides scattered away.

"Scylla, prepare yourself. You might be having fun today," I've said, drawing out both of my rapiers. My rapiers looked the same, except for the pale violet aura surrounding it.

 **"I've sent some souls to your rapier for you to use."**

I've smiled. I thanked my father silently, before rushing pass Ladon. Ladon instantly hurled its heads at me, but Scylla fought back with hers.

"Hey, fight someone with your own size~!" shouted Scylla while giggling with sadistic glee. She towered over Ladon in her full height; complete with the 4 dogheads underneath her dress from where her legs should be. The Hesperides screamed, and disappeared.

"All of you, go! I will keep him busy," shouted Scylla.

"Don't kill him!" shouted Zoe.

"I won't, I'm just going to rough house with him!" answered Scylla. We left her with Ladon, and saw a blare of flames and poison.

* * *

We've reached the top of the mountain, where broken columns and marbles were situated.

"The ruins of Mount Othrys," whispered Thalia. Awe was present in her voice.

"Yes. It was not here before, this is bad," said Zoe.

"What's Mount Othrys?" asked Percy.

"Birthplace of the gods, mountain fortress of Titans. It was destroyed in the first war, and from where we are… It must be where a certain Titan had his punishment," I've answered. We reached the summit without any words, and saw a heavy vortex being carried by a twelve-year-old girl with a tattered silver dress: Artemis. Her legs were bound to the rock with celestial bronze chains that made my anger rise.

"My lady!" shouted Zoe as she'd rushed forward.

"Stop! It is a trap, you must leave now," Artemis managed to croak out. Zoe was crying at the sight of her lady, while I was boiling with anger.

"Ki…m?" asked Weisz. The grass around me was wilting, and the birds that flew overhead fell to the floor.

"Ah, how touching," said a booming voice. We've turned and saw the General in a brown silk suit. At his side was a demigod with blonde hair, and a dozen dracaenae holding the golden sarcophagus. On it was written the words: "Kronos".

"Luke, let her go," snarled Thalia. Luke simply smiled.

"That is the General's decision, Thalia. But it's good to see you again," commented the person named Luke.

"So much for old friends. And you, Zoe. It's been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you," said the General.

"Do not respond, do not challenge him," warned Zoe.

"Wait a second… You're Atlas?" asked Percy. The general raised his eyebrow.

"So, even the-" he was interrupted by me, shadow travelling right in front of him. I've stabbed him in the gut with my rapier, and kicked him backwards. I've launched my body forwards and slashed him with my other rapier. I've slashed upwards with both of my rapiers, and the Titan grunted in pain.

"You!" shouted Luke. I've turned to him, and anchored his soul on the spot. With a flick of my hand, he was thrown backwards against the dracaenae, and even the General seemed surprised.

"You're in the middle of the battlefield, you do NOT talk around in the middle of war!" I've criticized with a low soft voice. I've twirled around, and struck at the Titan, but he deflected back my blows with my spear. He thrust forward with it, and swung at me, but I've flipped backwards to avoid it. Using my powers, I've manipulated myself, and bolted forwards in blinding speeds. The Titan's eyes widened as he'd barely had enough time to block the blow coming straight at his head. However, that didn't stop me, as I've brought down my other rapier down at his chest. He wailed in pain, before he jumped backwards. I've glanced at the side, and noticed the army of monsters marching towards us.

"Thalia, Percy, Zoe, Weisz, take care of the others, I'll deal with the General myself," I've hissed. The others listened to my words, and they've charged towards the army. However, Percy glanced at me as if he was saying that he'll help me later once he's done. The General boomed a laugh, as his wounds began to heal.

"You? A worthless demigod, facing me?! The Titan that the Olympians fear? How entertaining of you," boasted Atlas. I've gave him my void glare, which instantly shut him up. However, he was right about one thing: I can never beat him in equal footing. Which is why…

"Really? Tell me, Atlas, have you ever heard of the phrase…," Without ending the sentence, I let loose of my true power. Several weak monsters instantly exploded to dust, while the grass around us instantly wilted. The ground dried up, and cracked. I can feel the adrenaline of power coursing through my veins. A pale violet aura began to consume my body as I've tightened my grip on my rapier. The souls from the surroundings were directing towards my rapiers.

 **"Do not be afraid to use your power; even Kronos fears you, and that is something to talk about."**

I've heard a snap. "Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" I've asked with a Cheshire Grin. My vision tunneled, and all I could see was death. Without hesitation, I've dashed towards Atlas. I've feigned a strike, then quickly stabbed with my other rapier. I've slashed at him several times, and stabbed his leg. He cried out in pain, and thrust his Javelin at me. I've deflected his strike, and manipulated my rapier to change; I've bashed my newly formed hammer at Atlas, and he staggered backwards. I've continued bashing him repeatedly, before I forced my weapon to change again. This time, my scythe turned into a spear, and I hit Atlas with the blunt edge of the shaft. I've continued with my onslaught, forcing him backwards without showing a sign of mercy.

"Impressive, demigod, for you to make me work this much!" shouted Atlas as he'd quickened up the pace. Our movements were a mere blur specks of darkness and light as we'd traded blows. While we fought, I laughed like a madman.

"That's it. Fight, scream some more!" I've shouted with sadistic glee. My weapon constantly switched from knives, to blades, to spears, to hammers, to rapiers, and to a scythe. I've pushed Atlas back, and laughed every once in a while. I've feinted a strike with my rapier, and quickly shaped them to a scythe.

"Die!" I've shouted, and twirled around with my scythe. My scythe's aura grew stronger, and it created a larger illusion of itself. The illusion passed through Atlas, but he screamed with pain. A piece of his soul emerged out of his body, and fused itself with my Scythe. I've dashed forward, and swung my Scythe at him, and twirled it around in my hand. Atlas grabbed my Scythe and threw me in the air. With his Javelin, he impaled me several times, forcing me to vomit blood. He thrusted his Javelin through my chest, and threw me on the side.

"It was fun while it lasted, mortal," Atlas hissed out.

"Mortis!" shrieked Thalia. Atlas walked towards me, and raised his Javelin.

"Die, little hero," said Atlas.

"No!" yelled Zoe as she'd fired a volley of arrows at Atlas. Percy rushed in with Weisz, and they've momentarily distracted the Titan. I've struggled to my feet, coughing up blood in the process. Weisz has turned into a killing machine; whatever happened to her while she fought the others, I have no idea. But right now, it was serving me enough time to heal up. I've tried to heal my wounds, but gasped in pain when some of them didn't; a slash from my left eye, and a long cut on my left shoulder. I've laughed.

"Hahaha! Wonderful!" I've shouted, and rushed towards Atlas again. I've changed my Scythe into a different weapon; a long katana that was longer than my body. I've slashed once, but several slashes pierced through Atlas' armor. "Scream some more!" I've cackled, and continued slashing. I've dashed from one side to another as I fought, making Atlas scream with pain. I've changed my long katana into a war axe, and slammed it on Atlas' backside. Atlas crumpled forwards, but he quickly regained his strength.

"You are such a nuisance!" yelled Atlas as he'd thrust his Javelin at me. I've leapt to the air, and thrust back with my rapier. The rapier pierced through his eye, and I've flipped in the air, plucking it out. I've slashed down again, leaving a long cut on Atlas' chest. Weisz charged in, and slashed at Atlas with incredible speeds, while Percy forced him back.

"Well, sorry for being born!" I've shrieked, and changed my rapiers into a minigun.

"What in Tarta-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence when I pulled the trigger. A hundred stygian iron bullets burst through my gun, and he had to struggle just to deflect them. I've raised my minigun, and it quickly turned into a large shuriken. I threw the shuriken at him, and a large gash cut him on the gut. He wailed in pain as I've grabbed the shuriken on my hands again. I've morphed my shuriken into rapiers. I was about to charge when a girl's voice spoke to my mind.

"Mortis, calm down. Going further, and it will cost you your life. Don't let your own weapon reap your sanity!" said the girl's voice. The moonlight radiated towards me, and I can feel a foreign energy wash out my trance.

"What… happened?" I've asked to no one in particular. I've looked around and saw Weisz and Percy struggling while Thalia was defending a severely wounded Zoe. My eyes widened.

 **"Be careful son. Using your abilities will cost you your sanity."**

I've cursed myself for turning insane, but mentally thanked Selene for pulling me out of my trance. I've watched Atlas' wounds constantly heal as Weisz and Percy try to keep him at bay. There was only one thing I can do here.

" _The Birthplace of the Gods you shall arrive,_ _And save a maiden from her demise. The Titan's curse must one withstand,"_ _I've told myself. I turned to a certain goddess in chains, and dashed towards her. Seeing her tattered clothes, I've instantly snarled._

 _"What are you doing, boy?" asked Artemis who was staring at me warily. I've taken off my jacket, and walked behind her. She quickly panicked. "Are you taking advantage of me? I knew it! All men are-" she was stopped when I've softly placed my jocket on her shoulders._

 _"Wear that when you leave, it'll at least make you look less revealing. Hand over the sky, I'll take it from here," I've said, crouching down. She looked at me with disbelief, and fear._

 _"You don't know what you're asking, it will crush you!" shouted Artemis._

 _"Precisely," I've said, and I've put my rapiers on their sheaths, and put my hand on the sky. The weight was unimaginable; it was like holding up an entire skyscraper, only multiply that by a thousand. The pain was definitely killing me, but that doesn't mean I'll stop here. "If I die now, all of the things I've done through this journey will be all for naught. Go, Lady Artemis. You're the better fighter, and I know you can beat Atlas," I've said. Sweat dripped down my forehead._

 _Artemis slowly nodded her head, and slipped underneath the sky. The hastily wore the jacket I've given her, and brought out her hunting knives. That was all I was able to see, until my vision was clouded with red._

 _"Focus, Mortis," said Selene's voice on my mind. The moonlight seemed to have pointed towards me, and I could feel my energy spiking up. "Use your powers. They will help you." I've nodded my head, and let out my power once again. The weight of the sky seemed to have lighten up a little bit, but that didn't stop the pain. I've glanced up, and watched Lady Artemis and Weisz move together in perfect sync. It was as if they've fought for years, and drove Atlas back. Percy, on the other hand, was busy helping Thalia to protect Zoe from the others. Thalia, on the other hand, was sparring with Luke._

 _I've turned my attention back to Artemis and Weisz who were pressing Atlas towards me._

 _"_ _Get ready,"_ _she spoke in my mind. I've offered no response, and simply nodded my head._

 _"You fight well for a girl, but you are no match for me," said Atlas. He feinted a strike at Artemis, and she was knocked off her feet. Atlas slammed the shaft on Weisz, sending her flying next to Zoe._

 _"No!" shouted Zoe as she'd ran towards between Atlas and Artemis. My eyes widened in fear as Atlas swatted her away._

"The first blood in a new war," Atlas gloated. He thrust down his Javelin, but Artemis managed to grab it just in time. She used the spear as a lever, kicking the Titan and sending him towards me. I loosened my grip on the sky, and let myself be pushed out of the way.

"Nooo! Not again," shouted Atlas. My breathing was hitched as I've tried balancing my soul. It took me several seconds to balance out my system again. Thalia backed Luke to the edge of the cliff, but continued fighting. Thalia was crying, and managed to corner Luke with her spear. I was too far from them to hear what they were saying, but a certain daughter of wisdom came rushing in.

"Don't kill him!" shouted the girl.

"He's a traitor. A traitor!" shouted Thalia. I've looked around, and noticed Artemis was no longer around. I've turned towards Zoe's direction, and saw Artemis there. Without thinking twice, I've ran towards her direction. I was immediately filled with grief when I saw Zoe on the arms of her mistress. Artemis spoke no words, and neither did Zoe.

"Artemis!" yelled Percy as he and the others had caught up.

"She's poisoned," announced Artemis. Percy's eyes widened.

"Atlas poisoned her?" asked Percy.

"No, not Atlas," said Artemis with a grief-stricken face. Thalia's face turned to dread.

"The stars… I cannot see them," said Zoe.

"Nectar and ambrosia, come on! We have to get her some," said Percy with a frantic expression. I've kneeled beside Artemis. I was about to say something, when we've heard the army of Kronos marching upwards; along with them was a mortal. I've hastily turned to their direction, and saw a certain little girl devouring the crowd.

"Scylla, over here!" shouted Weisz. Scylla snapped her eyes towards us.

"Go Zoey!" She shouted. A serpent dog, along with Scylla, emerged right in front of us. She seemed to notice Zoe on Artemis' arms, and her expression quickly fell. Suddenly, a large plane with a machine gun attached in front of it swooped down from the sky.

"Get away from my daughter!" shouted the man. I must assume that this person is Annabeth's father. He rained down bullets at the remaining monsters, causing them to scatter.

"Dad?" yelled Annabeth in disbelief.

"Run!" he called back. Artemis was shaken out of her grief, and stared up at the antique plane.

"A brave man," said Artemis with grudging approval. "Come, we must get Zoe away from here." She pulled out her hunting horn, and blew it.

"Hang in there, it'll be alright!" said Percy.

"That's… my dad!" said Annabeth with amazement. We didn't have time to admire his flying. The moonlight brightened, and a silver chariot appeared from the sky, drawn by a reindeer.

"Get in," ordered Artemis. We got on board, but with difficulty due to Thalia. We wrapped Zoe in a blanket, and I've sat beside her.

"Lady Artemis, I request to touch, even just a poke, Zoe Nightshade. I'll be able to stabilize her," I've said. Artemis took time to look at me with narrowed eyes. "I swear on the styx I won't do any indecent or Styx is free to send me to Tartarus." The thunder rumbled.

"Permission granted," said Artemis a little warily.

"My humblest gratitude, Lady Artemis," I've said, putting my palm on Zoe's shoulder. I've closed my eyes, and concentrated on anchoring her soul to the earth.

"It's like Santa Claus' sleigh," murmured Percy.

"Indeed, young half-blood. And where do you think that legend came from?" asked Artemis. From behind us, I've sensed Annabeth's father following our trail. From below, I can hear the bellowing of Atlas.

* * *

We've landed on a green field after the night has finally settled in. I've helped carry Zoe to the grass, and settled down. I've placed my hand on her shoulder again, and continued stabilizing her soul; however, I know that it was too late already. Annabeth's father stepped out of his plane, and I've heard Annabeth run to him. They've talked for a bit, but I was too focused on the task at hand. I've heard the others run towards us.

"Can't you heal her with magic?" Percy asked. "I mean… you're a goddess."

"Life is a fragile thing, Percy. If the Fates will the string to be cut, there is little I can do. But I can try," said Artemis.

"Stop," I've said. I wasn't sure of their reactions since my eyes were closed; however, if Artemis was interrupt now, then Zoe will die faster.

"Have I… served thee well?" asked Zoe with a whisper.

"With great honor. The finest of my attendants," said Artemis. Her voice was breaking.

"Rest. At last," said Zoe.

"I can try to heal the poison, my brave one," said Artemis. It was silent for a bit.

"I am sorry we argued… We could have been sisters," said Zoe.

"It's my fault, you were right about Luke, about heroes, men- everything," said Thalia. She was crying already.

"Perhaps not all men," murmured Zoe. "Do you still have the sword, Percy?" asked Zoe. "You spoke the truth, Percy Jackson. You are nohing like… like Hercules. I am honored that you carry this sword." I felt her body shudder.

"Father, I know you're there, go away!" I've shouted. My eyes shot open, and they were surprised.

"… Mortis," said my father's voice. He appeared behind Artemis, and I glared at him.

"I swear, if you claim my friend's life, there will be **HADES** to pay," I've hissed out. Zoe's soul slowly lifted out of her body. " **STOP IT"** I've yelled, and pressed my hand on Zoe's shoulder. I've forcefully anchored Zoe's soul on her body, but this made her release a relieved sigh instead.

"Mortis, what are you doing-" Scylla was cut off when Artemis raised a question.

"Father? I thought your parents were mortal," asked Artemis with a bemused expression.

"Mortis, we both know that we can't tamper with Fate," warned Scylla. Weisz tugged my sleeve.

"Please… calm down. You're getting scary," pleaded Weisz. I've softened, but kept my control over Zoe's soul. However, it seemed that her soul was leaving her body even more.

"Mortis. I wish to tell you that I'm not the one reaping her soul; it's you," said my father. I've stared at him with shock.

"Wh…what do you mean by that?" I've asked. My father shook his head.

"You can't heal a soul once it's within death's grasps. You can only heal it once it's in between," said my father with a grim expression. "What you may think be healing, is actually reaping her soul." I was filled with fear, and it must've been obvious with my expression. The others were looking at me as if I'm crazy. Only I was the one who was able to see my father, after all.

"She's… going to die either way?" I've asked. Thanatos nodded his head grimly. I looked down on the floor, and clutched the sides of my head. "No, no, no this isn't happening, this isn't happening. I'm supposed to be your friend, I'm supposed to take care of you and yet… and yet…," I can't help it anymore. I let the dam break. "Damn this!" I've shouted and covered my face with my hands. My shoulders tensed up as I've sobbed.

"Mortis…," whispered Zoe. I've looked at her with a pained expression, but she was smiling at me. "I dread to think that I made thee cry. Here I was, making a promise of taking care of thee as a friend…" said Zoe. I shook my head.

"No. If only I was able to control myself, then this… This would've…," I've croaked out. Zoe shook her head.

"No, my friend. We both know that this is what the prophecy has wanted," said Zoe.

"I'm not losing you. I've lost one before already, and I don't want to lose another," I've said. Zoe shook her head.

"I won't be gone forever, Mortis. Please, remember me in thy memories," said Zoe. She said those words with such determination, I was forced to oblige.

"I… will, Hunter Zoe," I've said. "Thank you… for making me your friend." Zoe nodded.

"Stars… I can see the stars again, my lady." A tear trickled down Artemis' cheek.

"Yes, my brave one. They are beautiful tonight," said Artemis.

"Stars…" said Zoe. I felt her soul leave her body, and disappear from existence.

"… I'm sorry for this, my son," said my father before leaving.

Everyone began to cry, and Artemis cupped Zoe's mouth with her hand. She spoke a few words in Ancient Greek, and a silvery wisp of smoke exhaled from Zoe. Said smoke flew to Artemis' hands, and she stood. She spoke a blessing, and breathed into her cupped hand. She released the silver dust to the sky, and it flew up. I've raised my head, and saw the new constellation forming; a girl's figure with a bow, running across the sky. I've smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Zoe," I've said, before breaking down. It was a few moments of silent for our fallen comrade.

"I must go to Olympus immediately. I will not be able to take you, but I will send help," said Artemis. She turned to Annabeth and put a hand on her shoulder "You are brave beyond measure, my girl. You will do what's right." Artemis turned to Thalia, and they've looked at each other. Artemis' face softened, before turning to Percy.

"You did well, for a man," praised Artemis. She then turned to Scylla and Weisz, who were standing next to each other. She had a thoughtful look on her face, before turning to me. She was eyeing me down from head to toe, and settled by staring at me in the eyes. "You fought like a Hunter, and I suppose you've done well too, for a man," praised Artemis. I've smiled, but my eyes were still stinging with tears.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis," I've said. Artemis smiled back, before mounting her chariot. She flashed a brilliant silvery light, before vanishing from view. Scylla and Weisz walked towards me.

"Hey… are you doing alright?" asked Weisz. I've nodded my head; I was too tired to speak.

"So much happened just from the past few days, huh? Well at least now… I can finally get some fun!" said Scylla with a happy expression. I've smiled sadly at her. If she found out… Six pegasi came flying down from the sky. 5 of them were white, while one of them was pure black. The pure black pegasi nudged against Percy, and the two seemed to have a mental conversation. Percy told us to hop on board on any pegasi we choose. So we did, and we soon left after Annabeth and her dad bid farewell to each other.

We've reached New York within a short time. Needless to say, I've enjoyed the trip. Scylla and Weisz fell asleep on their respective pegasi. I've stared into the distance, and saw the shadows and lights of Olympus.

We flew right into Olympus by the outer courtyard, in front of the huge silver gates.

"Thanks," I've said to the Pegasus I sat on. The Pegasus nudged his head at me, causing me to chuckle. We stood there in the gates, regarding the palace. It was a lot more inviting than Hades' castle to say the least. Percy and the others looked at each other, before matching inside. We've followed them, since we have no idea where to go.

* * *

Once we've entered the throne room, all eyes turned on us. I've looked around, and saw twelve enormous thrones made a U around the central Hearth. Each were fifteen feet tall in the air or so, and I've seemed to notice an extra throne by the male's side; Hades' throne. He was staring at me with hatred. I can't help but gulp at the sight of his stare.

"Welcome, heroes," said Artemis.

"Moo!"

I've turned towards the direction of the noise, and saw a sphere of water hovering next to the hearth fire. Inside it was a cow with a serpent tail swimming around. Grover was kneeling in front of Zeus' throne, and turned to us.

"You made it!" he shouted. He was about to run to us, but remembered Zeus was behind him. He looked at Zeus for permission.

"Go on," said Zeus. He ran towards us, and gave us a hug. He turned to Percy and grasped his arms.

"Percy, Bessie and I made it! But you have to convince them, they can't do it!" said Grover.

"Do what?" asked Percy; obviously worried.

"Heroes," said Artemis as she'd slid down from her throne. She walked towards us, her silver robes shimmering. She had no emotion present on her face.

"The Council has been informed of your deeds. They know that Mount Othrys is rising in the West, and know of Atlas' attempt for freedom and the gathering armies of Kronos. We have voted to act," stated Artemis. A few of the gods shifted, and mumbled. They were obviously discontent. "At my father's command, my brother and I shall hunt the most powerful monsters, seeking to strike them down before they can join the Titans' cause. Lady Athena shall personally check the other Titans to make sure they do not escape their various prisons. Lord Poseidon has been given permission to unleash his full fury on the cruise ship _Princess Andromeda_ and send it to the bottom of the sea. And as for you, my heroes…" she stopped and faced the other immortals. "These half-bloods have done Olympus a great service. Would any here deny that?" She looked around, meeting their faces individually. Zeus was wearing a dark pin-striped suit, and Hera was wearing a colored dress. On Zeus' right was Poseidon on normal beach attire, and a huge lump of a man with his body almost made of metal; Hephaestus. Hermes winked at Percy, and he was wearing a business suit. Apollo had his shades on, and gave us a thumbs up. Dionysus was bored, and Ares sat on his throne. He was glaring right at me, and wasn't liking my presence; along with him was Hades.

Then to the left, I've see Demeter, Athena, and Aphrodite who was smiling at me and Percy.

"I gotta say these kids did okay," Apollo cleared his throat. "Heroes win laurals-"

"Um, yes, first class," Hermes interrupted. "All in favor of not disintegrating them?" A few hands went up.

"Wait just a minute," Ares pointed at Percy, Thalia and me. "These three are dangerous, it'd be much safer while we've got them here-"

"Ares. They are worthy heroes, we will not blast my son into bits," warned Poseidon.

"Not my daughter, she has done well," said Zeus. Thalia seemed to blush.

"I am proud of my daughter as well, but there is a security risk here with the other two. For that one, I'm not certain as of yet," said Athena.

"Mother! How can you-"Annabeth was interrupted by Athena.

"It is unfortunate that my father, Zeus, and my uncle, Poseidon, chose to break their oath not to have more children. Only Hades kept his word, a fact that I find ironic." At this, Hades paled, but it wasn't too noticeable except for me. "As we know from the Great Prophecy, children of the three elder gods… such as Thalia and Percy… are dangerous. As thick-headed as he is, Ares has a point."

"Right!- Hey wait a minute. Who you callin'-" Ares was about to stand, but Dionysus caused a grape vine and pulled him back down.

"Oh, please, Ares. Save the fighting for later." Ares cursed and ripped away the vine.

"You're one to talk, you old drunk. You seriously want to protect these brats?" asked Ares. Dionysus gazed at us warily.

"I have no love for them. Athena, do you truly think it safest to destroy them?" asked Dionysus. Athena had a firm look.

"I do not pass judgement, I only point out the risk. What we do, the Council must decide," said Hades.

"Then, I vote for that demigod, Mortis Kim, to be blasted into pieces," said a voice I know too well. I've stared at the floor, avoiding the stares I was being given.

"I will not have them punished," said Artemis. "I will have them rewarded. If we destroy heroes who do us a great favor, then we are no better than the Titans. If this is Olympian justice, I will have none of it."

"Calm down, sis. Jeez, you need to lighten up," suggested Apollo.

"Don't call me sis! I will reward them," Artemis insisted.

"Oh no, you can reward them. Save Mortis for me, _niece._ He has one hell of Tartarus to pay," hissed Hades. He got up from his throne, and clutched his helmet of darkness. I've raised my head to face him, and stared at him dead in the eye. "What? After all this time, and you failing my simple task for you, you still have the courage to face me, mortal? Outrageous!" cried Hades. He clutched his helmet of darkness even tighter, and glared at me with severe hatred.

"If you're going to continue to punish the boy, Lord Hades, then I will certainly hunt your children down for all of eternity," warned Artemis. The gods gasped at this, and even I raised my head. Here was the maiden goddess Artemis, defending a boy from one of the sons of Kronos.

"You won't do such a thing. Certainly after finding out that this boy is a child of Thanatos," hissed Hades. Artemis' eyes widened and turned to me with wide eyes. I've looked at her with an apologetic expression. Everyone's eyes widened as well, but Zeus had his thunderbolt out already.

"Step aside, daughter. I do not wish to harm you as I kill that half-blood," said Zeus. His voice was serious.

"Calm down, brother. Things will be-"

"Don't tell me what to do Poseidon! Do you seriously wish for this child to exist? He'll be the end of us!" cried Zeus. I've expected Artemis to step away from me, but she did nothing.

"No, I will not father. As much as I hate to admit this, this man saved me from the weight of the sky. Do you wish to kill the savior of your own daughter?" asked Artemis. Zeus was about to retort, but quickly shut his mouth. His face was red from anger, and he was staring at me in deep ferocity.

"Just step aside, Phoebe Artemis. Or I will also have you feel my wrath," said Hades. Zeus turned to Hades with a harsh expression.

"You will not harm my daughter, brother," hissed Zeus.

"Enough!" yelled Athena. "We'll do this through a vote. Those in favor of delivering punishment to the son of Thanatos, raise your hands." Several hands went to the air; the only ones who abstained were Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon, Aphrodite, and Artemis. Hades grinned.

"The majority of the Council has decided," said Athena. Hades stood from his throne, and assumed to his normal size. He walked towards me, but Weisz and Scylla stood in front of me defensively, along with Thalia, Grover, and Percy.

"If you wish to get to Mortis, you'll have to do so over my dead body," hissed Weisz. Hades' eyes turned to a darker shade of brown.

"Weisz, just step aside. I don't want you to be harmed just for protecting me. This goes for all of you," I've said, walking towards Hades. Hades raised an eyebrow at me, while Artemis was staring at me with a baffled expression.

"You seem to take this more than the rest. Are you ready to die then, Mortis?" asked Hades. I've nodded my head, without turning back.

"It's better than to have my friends die because of me. It's been fun," I've said turning to them with a smile on my face. I've turned back to Hades and kneeled down. It was silent.

"Boy, do you seriously wish to accept your Fate like this?" asked Artemis. For some reason, I can sense worry on her voice.

"There's nothing I could do anyways. It has been stated from the beginning that I will die, and that will never change. It's either I die from my own scythe, or die from Hades," I've answered without turning to her.

"Enough talks, let's get down to business already," said Hades as the shadows around me has begun to consume me. Suddenly, I was pulled out of the shadows, and found myself in the middle of the forest clearing once again.

* * *

I've looked around frantically, and saw a certain goddess of magic.

"Hecate?" I've asked. She nodded her head.

"I've gotten rid of your scent, and pulled you out on the last second. Hades thinks you're dead," stated Hecate. I've looked around, and saw my father. He was walking towards me, and gave me a hug. After a few seconds, we broke the hug, and I've turned to Hecate

"Why did you save me?" I've asked. She smiled at me.

"Because I've seen what you can do, Mortis Kim. You hold the power to make the gods tremble, and be able to hold on toe to toe with the Titan of Endurance. We hold you an offer, Kim," said Hecate.

"Hang on, what happened to the others?" I've asked. My father smiled at me.

"They were let to pass. Weisz, Scylla, and Thalia joined the Hunt. It seems that they have adopted the ideas of the hunters about men. However, they've put an exemption to you and Percy. It seems that they still believe that you're alive," said my father. I've smiled. "However, what surprised me even further was how Artemis actually threw a tantrum after you were punished. Hades didn't mind and went back to his palace while she was in the middle of her rant." I was touched at how Artemis defended me. However, there are other things more important than this.

"What's the offer then?" I've asked. Hecate bit her lower lip.

"I want for you to act as a double agent," answered Hecate. I've simply stared at her. She sighed.

"Hecate wishes for you to become a double agent. She doesn't wish to see any more of her demigod children to suffer, and die," said Thanatos.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I've asked. Hecate sniffed, and Thanatos comforted her. It's weird to see how close they are; then I've just remembered that Hecate has control over Necromancy while Thanatos has control over death.

"Hecate joined Kronos' Army because Luke has managed to convince her that by joining, her children will be given the privileges they deserve. You see, minor gods and goddesses get the least attention, and so, their children are drowned out. They don't have any cabins, and all of them are cramped on the Hermes Cabin. Most of them die before they even reach Camp Half-Blood. Some of these children are from Hecate's; and she dreads to see them suffer. She joined Kronos in hopes to save her children, only to discover that her children are suffering even further. Kronos treats demigods as tools for his own cause. Son, do you understand the gravity of the situation?" asked Thanatos. I've paled, but nodded my head.

"So, we wish for you to join. You will be masked with the scent as a son of Hecate, and we will ensure you the safety of your friends and your identity. You will be given a complete make-over, from age to size to eye color to hair color, everything. You will retain your immortality and powers, but you have to be careful not to show who you really are. Also, for your weapon; you don't have to worry about it. Hecate will give you the ability to summon your weapon, after you've named it at any timeframe. She will be needing to have permission to control your mind, or else Prometheus will notice us before we could even act. That is all," my father finished. I've pondered on my choices here; it seems like I have no other choice than to accept. I've nodded my head. Thanatos smiled, as well as Hecate.

"Thank you, Mortis. Remember, you'll be serving loyalty to Olympus; you will just need to act like a trustful agent of Kronos, and rely inside information to us. We'll take care of things from there," said Hecate.

"I swear to the Styx to accept every terms and conditions of this mission issued by Lady Hecate," I've said. Thunder rumbled from the background. Hecate beamed and wiped away the tears from her eyes. She walked forwards to hug me, and I've returned the favor.

"From now on, you shall be known as Daedric Kingsley, the son of Hecate. What would you like your weapon's name to be?" asked Hecate. I've pondered for a while, before settling down with a name I've liked.

"Carnifex," I've answered. Hecate nodded her head, accepting my answer. Carnifex disappeared from my hand, only to reappear again.

"Carnifex will show up if you chant its name. To make him disappear, you just simply have to chant its name again," said Hecate. I did as I was instructed to, and it disappeared from my hands. I've smiled at Hecate and bowed down.

"When shall my mission begin, my lady?" I've asked.

"Within two days, Mortis. In this two days, however, you will be meeting Percy Jackson, and develop a form of trust with him here in this clearing. He will be essential if we wish for this to work. We wish you luck, Mortis. Don't worry, we believe you'll succeed this. Now, get some sleep. You haven't gotten any ample rest at all," said Hecate. She snapped her fingers, and I was transported inside a tent. My eyelids fell, and I found myself deep in slumber.


	9. I Meet The Son of Death Again

**I'm baaack~**

 **Special thanks to Ryo551 for following the story~ You rock mate~**

 **All rights belong to Hi Rez Studios, and Rick Riordan. The only materials in this story that belongs to me is the plot, and my OCs.**

* * *

 **You know you've done something wrong when your bed is on fire.** I felt that familiar sensation on my gut, as I've used my water powers from the nearby pool (thanks dad), and extinguished the flames. I sighed. It was lucky that I was the son of Poseidon, or else the whole cabin would've burned down. It would be ironic if that ever happened. I began to imagine the Hermes cabin sending out newspapers with the headline: "Poseidon Cabin Gets Owned By Flames!"

I shook my head to clear out my thoughts, and I furrowed my eyebrows. How in Hades did my bed catch on fire anyways? I swear if Connor did this, I'm going to smack him so hard, he'll fly to Olympus. Clarisse perhaps? No, she isn't stupid enough to do something, nor is she fast enough. Besides, she's awful with sneaking and all. Then, who could've done this?

I found my answer by glancing at the wall. Engraved on my cabin's wall were the words:

 **"Tell Argus to bring you to a place known as 'Crossroads'.**

 **-3"**

The writing disappeared as soon as I've read the last letter. I stared at my wall in shock. I shook my head once again, and sat down on a chair. "Crossroads?" What kind of place is that? A place for cyclops to go testing their eye sight? While it is true that I have barely paid attention to class, I'm pretty sure that there are more than one crossroads here. But more importantly, who's the number 3? Was that supposed to be a hint, or something? If so, it isn't helping at all. All I could think of is the Big Three, but I doubt Hades nor Zeus would like to have something to do with me. Especially after what happened a few days ago. If it was my father, then he would've sent Tyson to come pick me up, or maybe a hippocampi. Or have the fish tell Blackjack and interrupt my sleep in the middle of the night. Err, correction, in the middle of the morning.

I groaned and shook my head. I should ask Annabeth tomorrow for this. With a shrug, I slept on the desk, since I was too afraid to sleep on my bed. I would not prefer to burst into flames, and be featured in tomorrow's newspaper.

* * *

The next day, I've consulted Annabeth about my dilemma. We were walking next to the fields, and the sun was shining rather brightly. Apollo must be very happy about something. She said something along the lines "oh my gods, seaweed brain! That's like the easiest clue ever." She explained to me that the number 3 might represent the 3 Charities; the followers of Aphrodite. For some reason, she seemed to growl while saying those, and I felt a shiver down my spine. What does Aphrodite want to do with me now? Then, she talked about the possibility of the message being given by the Fates themselves; or possibly, the Furries. She continued speculating which was a challenge for my ADHD brain. I found myself watching a butterfly pass by, until Annabeth stopped.

"Percy. What did you do?" asked Annabeth with a rather worried voice. I felt more troubled about the message now. Usually, Annabeth is calm about everything. If she's worried about something like this, then something is really really wrong. Emphasis on really.

"Uhm… Nothing, I just ate and trained," I answered. It was the truth. I did nothing over the past few days, except for training and eating. Annabeth was silent.

"The message might've been sent by Hecate," she said. Her voice was quite restrained. Worry instantly took over me, causing me to put a hand on her shoulder. The action surprised both her and me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She seemed to tense up, before reluctantly opening her mouth.

"Hecate is one of the minor goddesses that sided with Kronos," whispered Annabeth. Instantly, my heart dropped to the floor.

"Sh-should I… Go?" I asked. Right now, I was fearing for myself. What have I done to have an audience with her, I have no idea. Annabeth bit her lower lip.

"I don't know, Percy. I advise not to, but we would have to suffer her consequences later on."

"Oh."

The rest of the walk was pretty uneventful. Neither of us spoke for the longest time, and it felt awkward. I was itching to start a conversation, make it work out, but my voice didn't seem to have the strength to do so. We parted ways once we reached her cabin, and I went to mine.

* * *

Upon entering my cabin, I immediately plopped down on my bed. It was still remarkably soft, like nothing has happened to it. It didn't smell burnt at all. I tossed to the side, and loomed over my decisions.

Should I go to the place I was ordered to go? Going there would be the equivalent of giving Cerberus a small dog snack. You just wouldn't know if he'd be gentle and take just the snack or the rest of your upper torso, too. Either way, it's a 50-50 chance. If I didn't go there, however, then I would probably be cursed with never-ending bad luck. As if my luck wasn't bad already. Wait, doesn't that mean my luck will reset?

I groaned. This wasn't an easy decision. My thoughts drifted over to Annabeth. I don't know why, but I've been thinking about her for the past few days. I never thought of her this much in my life. Oh gods. I just realized that she might be harmed from this as well. I mean, it's just a possibility, but I would hate myself if I bring her into this. Wait, I've already did by telling her this!

"Di immortals," I've silently cursed. I guess I only have one option here huh? As I was about to go pack my things, a friend's words echoed in my mind:

 **"It's fine to do everything for the person you love, but learn how to take care of yourself, Percy Jackson."**

I stopped on my tracks. Those words came from my long deceased friend: Mortis Kim. I instantly felt my mood go down several layers in Hades. Mortis Kim. He was a complete stranger, and just showed up out of nowhere. After attending the capture the flag, he was then issued a quest right after. I admit, I was afraid when he was claimed by Thanatos. I chuckled a bit. What happened to him was quite similar to what happened to me. I think the only difference we had was he was prepared to accept everything. Even his own death…

I let out a sigh. I really wish I spent more time on trying to get him to talk. I never knew anything about him until Thalia told me about his past on our way to Mt. Othrys. After hearing what happened to him, I was engulfed with anger. I never heard of a story as bad as Kim's, it even made my own past look like a precious memory! I decided to get to know him better after the prophecy, but never had the chance. His life was taken away after failing his mission to protect Hades' daughter, which I found very unfair. He didn't have a choice at all! But instead of complaining? He took the punishment with eagerness. It was as if he was a disposable toy.

But, it seems that I wasn't the only one who seemed to find it unfair. After Kim's death, Artemis threw a tantrum which surprised everyone, including me. She ranted about how the Olympian Justice being unfair, and even threatened Hades to bring him back.

After returning, I've told Nico the news, and I was beyond hurt when he lashed out on me. I know that I'm one to blame for Bianca's death, but I didn't expect him to run away. Ever since, the campers and I had been on a look out to find him. However, I've concealed the information about Nico being the son of Hades. I think the Olympians have enough to worry about me being a thorn in their immortal ass.

I thought about my decision again. Should I go, or should I not? I bit my lower lip, and placed my hand over my bag. I sighed.

"I'll go then," I said. I opened my bag, and began packing my things. After that, I turned to leave for the Big Cabin, and tell Chiron of my absence.

* * *

He took the news surprisingly well, but had a grim expression on his face.

"Be careful, my boy. I don't wish to… lose you after everything that has transpired," he said. I smiled at him, and patted him on the shoulder.

"I will. I'll see you soon, Captain Sunshine," I smirked. He smiled at my antics, and bid me farewell. I walked towards the camp borders, taking one last glance at camp before I headed for Argus.

* * *

I've told Argus about what happened, and his eyes seemed to widen. The sight made me cringe. Seeing over a hundred eyes widen was absolutely terrifying. Argus narrowed his eyes, before nodding and motioning me to enter the van; however, he made me enter through the back, and not the shotgun seat.

"What… why?" I asked. Instead of answering, Argus pushed me in.

"Ow, okay okay!" I called out. I sat on the back of the van, and let Argus drive me to Zeus knows where. I closed my eyes, and found myself drifting off to sleep.

By the time I've opened my eyes, the van seemed to have stopped moving simultaneously. _Woah, do I have the ability to sleep and wake up when needed?_ I thought to myself. Argus turned to me, and motioned for me to leave the truck. I did so, and thanked him for his services. He was about to open his mouth, but he shut it almost as quick. He gave me a meaningful look, before leaving the area.

I turned, and my jaw dropped open. Right before me was a beautiful waterfall flowing down to a lake with trees decorating its side. The moonlight shun down to the lake, with the lake's surface reflecting it back. I looked around again, and saw a clearing. I squinted my eyes as I've tried to make out the shapes. There were 2 tents, and a campfire with one person sitting next to it. I frowned.

"This isn't what a crossroad was supposed to look like," I mumbled. I slung my bag on my shoulder, and walked towards the seemingly unmoving figure.

The more I approach the figure, the more my eyes seemed to have bugged out of my eye sockets. I saw the familiar messy hair swept to one side, and two golden orbs that held almost no emotion. He was pocking at the campfire, seemingly bored out of his mind. He wore a jacket that seems to have its zipper on the wrong side, and his pants that would make Thalia beg on her knees just to have it. On his waist were his rapiers, and he just simply sat there; it was as if he never died. He raised his head, and turned to me.

"About time you got here," he said, his voice having no sense of emotion. I felt shivers down my spine. No way.

"Kim?" I called out. He nodded his head and stood to his feet. He patted his pants to get rid of the dust. I shook my head, and closed my eyes. I opened them again just to see him staring at me with a frown.

"I'm not a hallucination nor an illusion, Perce. I'm very much alive," he said. I didn't know how to react. I guess this guy isn't the son of death for nothing. "I understand what you're feeling, and I know how complicated the situation is. I'll give you the brief summary." He sat back down, and motioned for me to take a seat on the opposite side of the campfire. I walked towards the location he wants me to sit in, and sat down. I put my bag on the side. My ADHD was running all over as questions ran around my head. How was he still alive? Actually, why is he here? Why didn't he-

"I know, you have a lot of questions running in your mind. I'll try to answer them, but you have to be patient," said Mortis with a hint of a smile on his face. This calmed me down, but that doesn't mean I liked having to put my questions unanswered.

"So, how are you still alive?" I asked. He smiled sadly.

"Hecate pulled me out of Hades' death spell, and had my father cast a fake soul with a signature similar to mine on the Fields of Punishment," he answered.

"Then, why didn't you go visit Scylla and Weisz? Both of them are dying to see you again, you know," I've asked. Hopefully, I pronounced their names correctly. His smile faded.

"As much as I want to see them, Perce, I can't. I'm currently on a very dangerous mission, and only you are allowed to know about it. If the Olympians have noticed my presence once again, Hades will surely tear the world down just to kill me," he said. Shivers were sent down my spine once again. He held no emotion in his eyes, and the way he spoke was terrifying. It was too… monotonous and void of emotion. Look, I can endure the way he speak before since he just seemed distant, but this was a whole new level. He noticed my reaction, and frowned.

"Well, continuing. Hecate gave me a task that she believes I can fulfill, but I need your help in this," said Kim. I felt nervousness overcome me.

"What is it?" I asked. He stared at me dead in the eye.

"I was tasked to become a double agent for Olympus. Basically to work for Kronos and rely inside information to Olympus. That way, we can lessen the number of casualties in the war, and ensure the victory of Olympus," he deadpanned. The temperature around us seemed to have significantly dropped, because I was freezing from my toes up. "I- no- WE need your help for this to work, Perce. I will rely on the information to Hecate, and she will rely the information to you. She will explain everything to you once our two day period is up." I've tilted my head.

"Two day period?" I've asked. He nodded.

"Unfortunately we don't have much time. We only have two days to do things, and I have to train you as well," he said. Wait, I'm training under Kim? I didn't expect this at all, but that doesn't mean I don't like it. I mean, it's not every day you get to train under a demigod who was able to stand up against a titan. But there was still this lingering question on my mind...

"Why are you calling me by nickname?" I asked. Mortis smiled at me again, and I saw his eyes glow. This made me instinctively reach for Riptide.

"Of all things you would ask, you would ask that one. It's just a habit of mine, don't worry. Go get some sleep, we'll train first thing in the morning." Kim stood to his feet, and turned to leave for his tent. "The other tent is yours. Pleasant dreams," he said before opening the flap of his tent. I stared at the horizon, and thought about the challenges ahead of me. A war is brewing, and I'm not strong enough to protect my friends. Taking this chance, I might be able to get stronger a little. I sighed, and let Morpheus bring me wherever.

* * *

 **I was so _wonderfully_ woken out of my sleep by a furry creature.** The animal seemed to have seen my head as a nest, since it was sleeping right above me. I tried to move it out of the way, only for it to wake up and start screeching. I yelped as well, and tried to shove it away, but the animal left several cut marks on my cheek. It scrammed off, leaving me in quite the messy look.

"Not the best way to start the morning," I mumbled to myself. However, this is a first. Usually, demigods are infected with horrible dreams of Dionysus in a bikini or something. Oh crap, I don't like this mental image.

I changed my clothes since it was ruined and all, before leaving the tent. I was greeted by the sight of the sun in the sky, and it was near noon already. I looked around, and saw Kim setting up the target ranges. I cringed involuntarily. I'm bad with archery, do I really have to do this? His hair seemed to be in a mess as well. Seeing as how we're going to stay in this camp together for two days, I need to use this chance to do what I should've done several days ago.

"Hey," I called out, walking towards him.

"Oh, hey. Morning," he said. His voice was soft, and groggy. I smiled at him.

"Did you just wake up?" I've asked. Kim nodded his head.

"I'm not a morning person. The only reason why I'm always up early is either Achilles trying to drive his sword up my bum, or I didn't get sleep at all," he answered. I chuckled at his statement.

"Yeah? Well, we're the same I suppose! I'm not a morning person myself, and just recently, Annabeth's responsible for waking me up," I grinned like an idiot. He stopped at what he's doing and turned to look at me. He had the faintest of smiles curved on his lips which gave me hope. Maybe, I can make him open up to me.

"I wonder is it because you love her," he said. I felt my cheeks burning up.

"I-I don't!" I shouted. He chuckled and gave me a knowing look which embarrassed me further.

"No use on denying it, Perce. If we're going to build our trust, we might as well try not to hide things from each other," Kim retorted. I groaned.

"You're just as bad as Annabeth!" I shouted again. He chuckled.

"Well, I was complimented by Achilles that I have the intelligence of Athena," he stated like it was nothing. I stared at him with shock.

"So you ARE as bad as Annabeth," I groaned before putting my hands on the sides of my heads. He grinned.

"Sorry for ruining your expectations. Well, let's begin our training. The food has already been prepared by gods knows who. I'm assuming Hecate," said Kim before grabbing a wooden sword. He tossed the sword to me which I caught rather clumsily. He stated nothing, but his eyes seemed to glow with amusement. It was rather unnerving, really. While Kim does chuckle or smile every once in a while, his expression just remains stoic all through out. It was like trying to figure out what a girl is feeling when she's angry at you.

Wait, that was an awful analogy.

"Show me what you can do first, Perce. Then we'll try to adjust from there," said Kim as he'd grabbed a wooden sword of his own. I frowned.

"Why can't we just use our weapons? We can use ambrosia and nectar to heal our wounds," I asked. Kim tilted his head, which was a weird sight to see. Imagine a 5"7' guy with an expression which almost never seemed to change and eyes that seemed to bore into your soul tilting his head. Yeah, it's absolutely terrifying.

"Why, I can't go all out if that was the case," said Kim. I felt the familiar sensation of the chills on my spine. This guy is like the equivalent of a horror movie serial killer. Except much scarier and more intimidating. Maybe he would be hired on the spot if ever camp decides to have another role play as the grim reaper, or maybe Kronos. He sighed. "Stay focused, Perce."

I shook my head as an attempt to clear out my thoughts. I raised the wooden sword, and did the most natural thing to do:

I charged.

Well, the fight ended fast. I have to admit, I would've never thought that he was THIS strong with just a wooden sword. I dread to think about facing him with his actual weapons.

"You've only lasted about a minute with me," said Kim and reached out his hand. I took it, and he helped me up to my feet.

"Yeah, I'm not used to the weight of this sword," I tried to make an excuse. While it was true, I just don't like admitting that he's a better fighter than me. _Serves me right for charging at him aimlessly_ , I thought. He softly chuckled at my statement.

"I'm impressed, regardless. You have natural instincts, you just need to sharpen them," praised Kim. I felt incredibly happy and motivated when he said that. "Alright, let's use our weapons," he said. My happiness instantly deflated. "But I won't be using mine. I'll be using this." He raised his hand and seemed to have muttered a word. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared before him and formed into a blade. The weapon wasn't any different from any Greek sword we have at camp- except for its interestingly thinner appearance. "Alright, ready?" he asked. I've nodded my head, and reached for riptide.

After pulling it out of my pocket and uncapping it, he suddenly charged at me with full force. He swung his sword at me such ferocity, I held back a yelp and tried to parry. Oh hey, that rhymed.

I swung my leg at his feet to try and knock him down, but he jumped in the air just as fast. He flipped in the air, landing a blow on my shoulder with his foot. I took the impact and remained standing, but the blow was still pretty painful.

"Heads up," he warned as he'd swung down at me again. I managed to block the blow with riptide, and struck back. If I let myself go into defensive, I don't think I would last. I decided on discarding on my defense and focus on the offensive. I whirled at him like a whirlwind, but he easily countered my attacks. Hades, he didn't even look like he broke a sweat. Just how STRONG is this guy supposed to be?

I swung at him with the strongest force I can muster, and it successfully made him stumble backwards. I took this chance to strike at him while his defense was low. Well, I guess I can't blame myself for getting greedy. Just right before I could strike at him, he recovered just in time to knock the sword out of my hand, and put the blade's edge on my throat. Well, so much for that chance.

"Yield?" he asked. I sighed and put my hands up in the air.

"Yeah," I said. He nodded his head, and let me pick up riptide. I turned back to him, and he was pinching his bangs with his fingers. I wonder if he's trying to see how long his bangs are. If I were to guess, they were at eye level already.

"You should try not to attack like a mad man. When fighting someone with the same weapon as you, it's best to watch their movements first. Stay in defense until you find out your opponent's move set. After that, strike back with the offense, and pass through the openings. However, don't get greedy and ensure that you have ample time to strike. Let's do it again, ready?" asked Kim as he'd raised his sword. I groaned. My shoulder was aching already, but for some reason, I felt energized.

"Yep," I answered, raising Riptide. I took Kim's words into consideration, and decided to try it out. For a while, we stood there; watching each other's stances. Kim charged, and we found ourselves in an even sparring match.

* * *

We had our lunch later, and he was silent. I frowned, and tried to think of a way on how to make this less awkward than it already is. Since he doesn't talk much, it'll be really difficult to keep up a conversation going. Actually, what is he interested on? The only thing we can talk about is our match earlier, and I have to admit: I pretty much improved on my swordplay. I was about to speak, until Kim heaved a sigh.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. He looked at me, and shook his head.

"No, it's just I'm quite sleepy," he said with a sheepish expression. I chuckled. Just what am I worrying about?

"Looks like even the grim reaper needs some sleep, eh?" I joked. He softly laughed.

"You have no idea how much my father envies me for actually being able to lax around," commented Kim. He set down his meal, and turned his attention to the archery rage. "I hope you're ready. We're taking archery lessons after 30 minutes. Get prepared until then." I instantly felt nervous.

"Uh… Do we have to? I mean, I'm the worst archer in history," I said. He looked at me with his calculating eyes which made me wish to run and cower behind a rock.

"I… see. Then, I suppose I'll change archery to something else. Meet me at the arena later," said Kim before leaving. I stared at his figure, before sighing. At most, we have less than a day to know about each other. While I knew about his past, it doesn't mean I trust him wholly. I mean, the guy is silent and doesn't even speak at all. It was like he was allergic to social interactions or something. Well, I do realize that he went through a terrible life as a kid, but I really hope he would open up a little more.

I didn't realize how long I was sitting there until I heard the rustling of the bushes.

"Kim?" I asked. I turned to the bushes, and saw them dancing. Wait, bushes can't do that. Too late, I felt a sharp pain stinging my leg. An arrow was sticking on it, and felt two more pierce my other leg. I screamed in pain, and felt to the floor. I heard the howling of the hellhounds, and I stared at them in fear. _Am I really just going to die like this?_

"Leave," a voice whispered. A blur of darkness burst through the hellhounds, and all of them exploded into golden dust. I tried to make out the figure, but he was moving faster than my eyes could follow. He stabbed at the dracaenae, and lashed out at the other. In a matter of seconds, the monsters that ambushed me were dead. The figure turned to me, and I felt a wave of relief wash over me. Kim approached me, and put a hand on my shoulder. "Relax." Upon hearing those words, I fell asleep.

* * *

My dream was pretty normal, to say the least. By the time I woke up, I found myself on a soft bed. I looked around, and saw Kim seated on the edge of the room. I tried to move, expecting pain to shoot up my hips, but no such thing happened. I was completely surprised, to say the least. It was as if it never happened. I've glanced over at Kim, and saw bandages all over his legs; in the very same spot as where the arrows has hit me. My eyes widened in surprise. How did this happen?

"Kim, are you alright?" I asked. Kim opened his eyes, and he heaved a sigh.

"Thank the gods you're alright. You've been out for almost 23 hours at most," said Kim with a worried tone. I furrowed my eyebrows, until I've realized something. Look, I'm not very good at Math, but I'm pretty sure today is the last day for our training and that we have less than a few hours left.

"I'm… sorry," I muttered out. Kim shook his head.

"It's fine, I'm the one who should say sorry," said Kim. He tried to stand up, but he winced in pain. He sat back down again with a discontent expression.

"How did that happen?" I asked. I was completely uncomfortable with the sight; I was supposed to be the one who's injured, not him.

"I, ah, used my ability to shift your injury to mine. I can only control souls, but I can't heal anyone but myself. So, in order to heal others, I transfer their injuries to mine. It's a death thing," answered Kim with a sheepish expression. My jaw dropped open.

"You would do that for me?" I asked. Kim shrugged.

"You are my pupil, and my friend. I rarely get friends, and I don't want to lose them at all," said Kim with a dark expression. He shook his head, and spoke.

"We don't have much time left," said Kim. He snapped his fingers, and his figure changed. From his dark obsidian hair, it turned into a fiery red. His golden yellow eyes changed into blue, and his facial features seemed to have changed as well. Needless to say, he looked like someone from a comic book.

"I will be working for Kronos on this form that Hecate has given me. My name will be Daedric Kingsley, and a son of Hecate. Be warned, Perce; the next time we meet, we will be enemies to avoid suspicion. Hecate will be sending you the information I've managed to gather from working with Kronos. I wish you luck, Percy Jackson. May the Fates be kind to the both of us, yeah?" continued Kim. The shadows began to morph around me and him, and I struggled back in surprise. Then, I found myself on my cabin.

My audience with the son of death is over.


	10. Doubts and Reminiscence

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan and Hi-Rez Studios. The only subjects that belong to me are my OC(s) and this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **I would've laughed at myself for thinking too much on such a pathetic topic.** Unfortunately, I just don't have the heart to do so. I heaved a sigh, and stared at one of my symbols of power in the sky: the moon. It was dim tonight, as if reflecting what I was experiencing.

"Mortis Kim," I've whispered out. The name itself brought death on the surroundings. The plants near me began to wither, and the air was suddenly thick; it was as if mentioning that man's name brought death to everything around him. It was somewhat entertaining but also unnerving to see the effect that his name brings to the surroundings. It was as if he never died, and he's currently looking over us from somewhere higher up.

 _Boy_ , I've corrected myself. Looking around again, and I saw my hunters frolicking with each other. They were having a few laughs, while the others were training against each other. The sight made me smile, and made me feel joy. It was nice to see my followers acting like family. Then, my eyes moved towards the two newly recruited members: Scylla and Weisz Smith. I got the two after the recent prophecy that has been issued by Apollo's oracle. I shook my head, trying not to remember that scene. Unfortunately, it wasn't the case.

* * *

When Mortis turned to look at us, I felt my heart being torn to pieces. The way he was smiling was similar to how one would console a person, and it was frustrating me to no end.

"Enough talks, let's get down to business already," Hades hissed out and snapped his fingers. The shadows around Mortis began to raise until it fully engulfed his kneeling form. I can't help but feel unreasonable anger surge through my veins, and also a tinge sadness from seeing a person die like this. Seeing this event transpire before me reminded me of my loss: Zoe Nightshade, my one and only faithful lieutenant.

Once the shadows has disappeared, I inhaled sharply to calm my nerves, but it was proven ineffective after I saw the triumphant grin on Hades' face.

" _You people call this Olympian Justice?!"_ I shouted. All eyes turned to me in shock, and I returned their looks with a harsh glare. All of them seemed to flinch. I balled my fists, and felt myself shaking in anger. "All of you should be ashamed of yourselves! That man didn't deserve such fate, especially after having done such a service to Olympus. Father, have you no respect towards the man who saved me, your own _daughter?"_

My father flinched, and fiddled in place.

"My daughter, the council has-"

"I don't care about the council's decision!" I snapped. I turned my eyes to face Hades, and he seemed to have paled. "What is the mission you've given to Mortis?" I hissed. Hades narrowed his eyes.

"You _dare_ talk to me like that, _niece,"_ growled Hades. I raised an eyebrow. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I swiftly turned towards the person who touched me. It was a girl with pale lilac hair who had her bangs covering her left eye.

"He isn't worth it, Lady Artemis. To answer your question, he ordered Mortis to save his daughter from the prophecy," said the girl with a serious expression. My unreasonable anger once again burst inside me.

"Bring him back, or I will hunt down every children and servant you have for eternity," I've growled under my breath. Hades simply laughed, and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

I sighed again. I wonder what made me want to defend the boy. Is it perhaps that I don't wish for the others to suffer the same as I did? I don't even know the boy's past, yet I stood up for him. Perhaps I don't like being in debt to someone, especially a _boy_ like him. The idea of being in debt of a man was frustrating me. However, I can't repay the debt I owe him since he's… dead. Gods, this is frustrating me to no end. Regardless of gender, I would repay any debt I owe, since I don't like being in someone's favor. I stroked my hand along the surface of the cloth on my hands; the jacket of Mortis which he gave to me during the previous prophecy.

For some reason, I've grown fond of the jacket. I would hang it on my tent, and take a look at it; sometimes, I would find excuses just to wear it. I wonder why I do those.

"My lady, is something wrong?" asked a voice I know too well. I quickly willed the jacket to disappear into my tent, and I turned to face my lieutenant.

"It's nothing, Thalia," I've answered back. I jumped down from the boulder I was sitting on, and stretched my arms. I could sense her opening her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. "How are the new hunters?" I asked to break the tension. At this, Thalia seemed to beam.

"They're doing better than the past few weeks. They're slowly opening up, and I'm quite impressed with the two. I can't help but feel proud of them," answered Thalia. I smiled at her answer.

"I see. Then, that's good," I said, turning to face my lieutenant. She was smiling, but it was replaced with a frown.

"You were thinking of Kim's death again, weren't you?" guessed Thalia. I sighed. If there was one thing Thalia was good at, excluding her abilities, then it would be her ability to guess what people are thinking.

"I can't help myself. Such event was… disgusting, to put it in lighter terms. It left a bad taste in my mouth," I admitted. Thalia chuckled.

"Well, our father is paranoid, so this much should be expected," joked Thalia. I chuckled dryly. She was quite correct on the way she described our father.

"How did you know?" I asked. Thalia frowned, and turned towards the direction of Weisz and Scylla.

"Both of the girls were thinking about it this morning. Still, I can't believe that father let Scylla go."

"We have our uncle to thank for that, since he has vouched for taking the responsibility for Scylla and the Ophiotaurus."

"Still, I'm glad Scylla is still here. If ever Kim was still somehow alive, he wouldn't like to know that one of his friends was dead."

"If that ever happened… I dread to think what will happen to Olympus," I shuddered. Thalia frowned, her voice contorting in confusion.

"Why is Kim so feared by the gods anyways? He's just a demigod, well I get it that he's the son of death himself, but I don't think he poses much of a threat." I shook my head at her statement.

"You've seen him go toe to toe against the General, correct? If he can last that long with the Titan of Endurance, then there's a good chance he can even last against one of the minor gods. If he's trained well enough, he can go toe to toe against that brute god of war." At this, Thalia's eyes seemed to widen.

"Is that why father reacted so badly?"

"That's not all. Since Mortis is the first son of the god of death, then it would be natural for him to inherit his father's… abilities," I let my sentence trail off. Thalia visibly shook in fear.

"Does… that mean…?"

"Yes. It means that he has also inherited the authority to reap souls and bring them to the Underworld. Unfortunately, we, gods, fall under this category. Our father is paranoid of him, because he has the ability to reap our souls; Mortis, not being bound by the Ancient Laws, can literally take our lives at any moment, and not face any consequences." At this, Thalia's expression seemed to have darkened from the realization.

"So our father wished to get rid of him, because he suspects that Kim could betray Olympus, and get rid of the gods once and for all?" I slowly nodded my head, and her eyes widened.

"Kim wouldn't do that, no, he couldn't do that! He knows the pain of betrayal more than anyone else, he would rather die than do something like that," protested Thalia. My interest was piqued at this, and I furrowed my eyebrows in thought. Perhaps this would be a chance to know about his past. I've tried to have Scylla and Weisz tell me about the boy's past, but they wouldn't tell me a single thing. When I've asked them why, Scylla answered one statement:

 **"Prying is bad taste, my lady."**

"Do you have any evidence to prove your point?" I asked. Thalia pondered for a bit, before answering.

"For starters, he was betrayed by a person who he calls his "best friend." And that said person is the girl he's always loved, which dealt a huge blow to his heart," said Thalia. At this, my eyes widened around the same time as Thalia covered her mouth with her hands. I've narrowed my eyes at her.

"I don't believe it. Why would a girl do such a thing to him?" I asked with suspicion. The idea of a girl hurting a man- err, a _boy_ , is unspeakable. Thalia simply shook her head to signify she doesn't know as well.

"That's what I've been told, my lady," whispered Thalia. I raised an eyebrow at her demeanor. She sighed.

"I wasn't supposed to blurt that out. Some friend I am, accidentally blurting out Kim's past without his permission," she muttered. I heaved a tired sigh.

"You might as well finish it now. There's no point in hiding more of it when I already know a part of it," I asserted. Perhaps this will be my chance to know who the boy really is, and the perfect opportunity for me to find out if he's worthy of my acts or not. My lieutenant inhaled sharply, and closed her eyes.

"No offense, Lady Artemis, but please don't tell anyone else about what you're about to hear from me. I don't want to… ruin my promise any further," said Thalia with a sincere tone that made me feel guilty for pushing her.

"You don't have to if it means that much to you," I said, bitterly regretting my decision for forcing my lieutenant, my half-sister, to tell me Kim's story. I sighed mentally. Is this how desperate I've become just to know that boy's past? This is ironic: me. The maiden goddess, thinking about a boy. Thalia bit her lower lip, and I could sense the discomfort from her.

"Thank you, my lady," said Thalia, before excusing herself. I was left alone in again, as I've stared up to the moon.

"I-is something the matter, L-Lady Artemis?" asked a soft voice. I smiled and turned to the goddess' direction.

"It's nice to see you again, Selene. How have you been doing?" I called out to her. Selene was stunning as usual; her beautiful silver hair flowing down to her waist, and her beautiful white dress basking under the moon's light. It should make sense, as she's the goddess of moonlight. Her beautiful light blue were twinkling, but her shy demeanor makes her unique and fragile. I suppose I can blame my brother for that.

"I-I've been doing great. H-how about you? I've… been sensing some discomfort coming from you, my lady," said Selene. I smiled at her, and patted her head. Over the years, I've grown fond over her, and saw her as my little sister.

"You're spot on as usual, Selene. Well, I suppose I suspect no less from the goddess who's under my protection."

"I-I don't deserve your praise," muttered Selene, her voice turning red from embarrassment. Suddenly, her demeanor changed, and the color of her eyes turned to a darker blood shade of red. She shook her head, and tied her hair to a ponytail. "You've been thinking about Mortis, weren't you?" continued Selene with a triumphant grin. My eyes widened.

"Wha- How do you know him?" I've asked. She slyly smiled at me.

"I was his patron during his quest. You see, Mortis has good intuition, but he lacks the sense of direction. If it wasn't for me, you would've stayed over at Mt. Orthys. Also… I owe him a few favors, and unfortunately, he died right before I can repay them. Also, you were stroking his jacket."

"I… see," I've answered, a little shocked that Selene helped him out; followed by the blood coming up to my cheeks. "If you dare tell this to anyone, including my brother, I'll make sure to make your tasks harder." Selene laughed at my threat.

"You wish to know of his past, correct?" She asked, folding her arms. I nodded my head, eager to have this lingering question in my head answered. "I've heard the story from Weisz. Don't let her know that I told you, by the way."

Weisz Smith, a fine hunter. When she first joined the hunt, I had high hopes for her. I've seen how she fought back at Mt. Orthys, and I was deeply impressed. She had the skills of a hunter, and it felt like she has been fighting for years. When I found out that she was the daughter of Selene from Selene. who was thanking me nonstop, my hopes were further raised; since her mother is the mother of vampires, she should've inherited some of her abilities. However, she seemed to have taken her mother's split personality which made it quite challenging to get her to open up, or fight.

"Mortis Kim, the son of Thanatos and a mortal woman, whose identity is currently unknown." I raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" I asked, finding it suspicious that the boy didn't disclose the information about his mother.

"The boy never got to be with his mother. The mother's relatives forced her to live with them, and leave the boy alone. The boy never learned his mother's name, nor had the chance to learn how to walk nor to talk with his mother's guidance. He lived most of his childhood in an orphanage, where he was ridiculed and humiliated. Being the son of death, he had the capacity to bring death everywhere around him; which unfortunately included mortals. They've ridiculed him so much, they even wished for his death." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Doesn't that make Mortis a son of Thanatos' sisters?" I've asked. Thanatos was a peaceful god, it would be impossible for Mortis to inherit such a thing. At this, Selene smiled at me.

"I thought so as well, and I still don't have the answer for that question. I wish to ask Athena, but I suppose that it will only cause more problems. Back to the topic at hand, he was then adopted by his Aunt by the age of 12. Again, the name wasn't given but I suppose I can understand why. Despite moving in with his aunt, nothing much has changed. Apparently, his classmates were only nice to him since they were afraid of him. The next part is… oh." Selene stopped, suddenly fidgeting in place.

"What's wrong?" I've asked. She gulped, giving me the impression that I'm not going to like what she's going to say next.

"Then he met a girl named Lira, and fell in love with the girl," At this, I immediately felt angry at myself. The boy was still a boy after all. I'm so stupid for even thinking of the possibility that the boy was different from the others from how he acted. "Before you jump the gun, what you're thinking didn't happen. In fact, it's quite the opposite." At this, my eyes widened.

"Do you mean that the girl tricked the boy?" I've asked. Selene's expression darkened, one that shows that she's serious about the matter. She slowly nodded, making my jaw drop open.

"Mortis did everything for her, and didn't ask for anything in return. According to my daughter, he didn't confess to her, but I feel like he did. From what I can gather, the girl rejected him, but he continued living by her side. This, unfortunately included, helping her be with her boyfriend, Jensen." At this, I let out a gasp.

"Why would he do that? It will only hurt him on the long run," I asked. Selene sighed, and simply shook her head.

"That's what I said as well. Weisz thinks that Mortis loved her so much, he would even risk his own happiness for the girl. Now THAT is devotion," said Selene with an approving smile, before it turned into a frown. "Then, things escalated to Jensen and Lira getting engaged. However, they've done it in the worst way possible."

"… And that is?" I asked since she suddenly turned silent.

"On Mortis' 18th Birthday, Lira invited him over to "celebrate" his birthday; however, that was simply a lie. The true celebration Lira was hosting was her engagement party with Jensen." At this, I've trembled in rage.

"On this point on, I vow to shoot that _girl_ , and her _boyfriend_ if ever I get the chance to see them," I hissed.

"You don't have to worry about the boy. Mortis has already killed him; it's the girl you should worry about." She snarled, and her body glowed with a dim light.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw how it all went down, since it was nighttime, and I was looming over Brighton when it happened. At first, I was wondering who that person was back then. After meeting Mortis in person, I was a little surprised that he looked like that boy. I suspected that person to be him, and Weisz confirmed my suspicions. The girl managed to convince the police that Mortis is a killer on the loose. The police agreed since Mortis was also held responsible for the 6 people he killed after he broke the dam."

"He… killed 6 people?"

"That's including Jensen, and no. Jensen is the only person he killed directly; the others were already dying, and his very presence reaped their souls. For some reason as well, several gas tanks exploded. It seems like his ability isn't only limited to living things."

When I've heard what Mortis did, it sent shivers down my spine. While I do understand how strong Mortis can be, it doesn't mean that I can't be afraid of him, even in the slightest. However, I would rather die than to admit that.

"He was put to jail after that, but he was brought out later on by his father. Lira blamed him for Jensen's death, and despised him to the very end, you see. Mortis understood that, but the way he acted… It was as if all emotions were sucked out of him."

I nodded in agreement. It was possible for a person to feel nothing, especially having gone through an ordeal like that. Now, I can't help but feel pity for the man. He has gone through so much, only to suffer a bitter fate on the hands of _Hades_ after failing his "mission" that was completely impossible in the first place.

"He deserved a better life, not something unfair like this," I said through my gritted teeth. Selene simply shook her head.

"Nothing comes without a price, you should know that out of all people, Artemis. Still, I'm quite surprised with his choice of company," said Selene. I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I've asked. Selene rolled her eyes

"Well, he did have THE Scylla accompany him during his prophecy, who is now one of your hunters."

"Oh, so that's what you meant." I have to admit, I'm quite surprised as well. During Scylla's first stay in the hunt, she told us that she's none other than THE Scylla from the Sea of Monsters. We didn't believe her at first, but our thoughts were changed otherwise by her when she stood in her full form. She was expecting us to shoot her down, but she was surprised when we didn't. When she asked me why, all I've said was:

 **"You're a maiden who was wronged by a man. You're welcome here in the hunt, sister."**

"I have to take my leave now, Lady Artemis. I'll see you tomorrow," said Selene before flashing away.

* * *

Upon reaching the camp, I was fairly surprised from the silent atmosphere. It seems like they've tucked in to bed during my talk with Selene.

"I suppose I should also get some rest," I thought to myself. After all, we'll be busy moving across the country for the next few days.

* * *

It has been 4 days since I had my last talk with Selene. Currently, I'm watching my hunters pulverize the very little army that was left from our ambush. Fortunately, they don't find the creatures a problem to deal with; it's the half-blood that makes this hard for them, and I'm in no position to help them. Curse the Ancient Laws.

I growled in frustration. The boy was grudgingly a good fighter, since he was able to last my hunters; especially Thalia. The boy whirled around in a deathly arc, and parried every boy the hunters were able to deliver. He hadn't a scratch on him, nor the hunters. It was as if he was purposely missing his attacks; no, that WAS the case. Only a person with a trained eye can observe it; it frustrates me and, at the same time, thankful of the boy.

"Stand back!" yelled the boy. He had a fiery red hair with the bangs almost covering his eyes, and piercing blue eyes that looks oddly similar to my brother's. He had an athletic build, and was around the same height as Thalia. He was wearing a white hoodie with straps of armor on. His pants were a straight cut, but had slice marks on them. He blocked a blow from Phoebe, and took a leap backwards.

"Just surrender already!" Shouted Thalia as she'd rushed forwards with her spear. Scylla was backing them up by throwing greek fire at the boy, while Weisz was busy with treating the newer hunters. The boy seemed to have flinched on the spot, before snarling. Why would he flinch? He parried Thalia's spear, but was quickly met with Phoebe's knives. Elizabeth charged as well, but the boy roundhouse kicked her before she could get any closer. Larraine growled, obviously displeased that this boy was able to last them.

"He's good," panted Scylla. I can't help but agree. However, there was one thing that has been bothering me… The way he fought was similar to Achilles'. The boy looked at the sky, and growled.

"We'll have to continue this to another time. I'll see you around, _girls_ ," hissed the boy before running towards a tree. At first, I was surprised at how much malice was present in the boy's voice when he said the word "girls". Then, my eyes widened when I've realized what was about to happen.

"Stop him!" I've yelled, drawing out my bow. Unfortunately, it was too late already as the boy disappeared into a bright light. Upon his withdrawal, the girls fell flat on their bum and caught their breath.

"That boy… How was he so strong?" asked Atlanta.

"A—are you guys alright? H-here, have some water," said Weisz, handing over a bottle of water to Thalia.

"Thanks," said Thalia, gulping down the entire drink in almost one go. Weisz handed the other bottles over, while I sat on the grass to think. I sighed.

"Still, the way he said the word girls is similar to how we say the word _boys,"_ Elizabeth pointed out. At this, Phoebe frowned with displeasure.

"No, it's not; for us, we say boys in disgust. For him, he said girls with such… malice," said Phoebe.

"Do you think that something happened to him with a girl that caused him to behave that way?" asked Larraine.

"No way, that's totally impossible," said Alice.

"It's possible," I thought, but I knew better than to speak. There was one person who can act like that, and it's none other than Mortis. But… It's impossible. He should be dead. If he was ever given reincarnation for some odd chance, it would still be impossible… Unless…

 **If he didn't die in the first place.**

Without a second's hesitation, I flashed myself to my brother's palace in Olympus.


	11. I Attract A Ghost

**Hey, I'm back for another chapter for Mortis. In case you haven't seen yet, check the latest chapter of my other story, Lunacy of a Warrior, where I've uploaded an Author's Note in it.**

 **Now without further adieu, enjoy~**

* * *

 **When I've watched Percy get teleported somewhere, I was waiting for myself to feel lonely.** Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

"Huh. And here I've thought that I'm going to get lonely," I've blurted out. Wait, that I just say my thoughts out loud?

"What's going on... Wait, what?" I've asked again. Why am I being forced to say my thoughts? As I was about to say something, I heard a playful giggle. I've turned to that direction to see a girl whose appearance kept changing; it was as if it doesn't know which identity to stay in. "Lady Hecate, did you do this to me?" I've hissed, taking a step back from my sudden hostility. At this, Hecate's lips curled into a smile.

"Ah, it seems that it's working properly."

"What's working properly?" I've asked in annoyance. Seriously, what in HADES is wrong with me?

"I might've played a little bit in your personality and changed it a bit. Only for a bit," said Hecate rather playfully. I scowled at that.

"A little bit? This is drastic!" I've exclaimed rather dramatically. At this, I shut my mouth with both of my hands, forcing myself not to speak. Hecate chuckled for a bit.

"Yeah, well, try to get used to it Great-Grandpa. I'm sending you over to the Hunters; a group of Kronos' forces are currently fighting them. Watch what you say, Mortis. I don't think you'd like to let your identity be known, yeah?" said Hecate before waving her hand.

I was about to protest how unfair it was until my world turned upside down.

By the moment I've popped up out of nowhere, I was already in the middle of war. Well, not really. I was in the bushes. The hunters were obliterating the hell hounds, and the dracanaes- why is that these are the only beings I keep encountering?- while knocking the demigods out cold.

" _That_ should teach all of you not to mess with us!" proclaimed a hunter whose voice seemed familiar to me.

"Can I gobble up a few of the hell hounds?"

"Do it later Scylla," answered a girl with a stern voice.

"Come on, Phoebe!" shouted Scylla. I smiled at this, before frowning. This means I'm their enemy for a while, huh? As I was about to leave, two giant hands grabbed me from behind. I've yelped when I felt it touching my skin- it was absolutely freezing. I wasn't able to speak when the giant froze my mouth. I could only wait patiently as it dragged me off to who knows where.

* * *

"So, who's this demigod you have, hyperborean?" asked a man with a young voice. He had sandy hair, and blue eyes; with a scar running down his lip; Luke.

"Uhhm.. A son of Hecate," said the giant who gently set me down on the floor. I was slightly surprised at this. I'm pretty sure that Hyperborean Giants are peaceful beings. At this, Luke's eyes widened, before he grinned maniacally.

"Ah, I see. Is it another demigod who wishes to join our legion, perhaps? Alabaster, we have a new half-brother here," called out Luke. A boy came down of the stairs with a happy expression.

"Another son of Hecate?" asked a boy who appeared to be 14 years old. He had brown hair, green eyes with bags under them, and a freckled face; his body was a little on the lanky side.

"Yes. Show him to his quarters, and explain to him what's going on. I'll be in the planning room if you need me." Luke turned to leave, followed by a girl with... are those mismatched legs? Alabaster smiled sadly at me, before putting a hand on my frozen body. How am I still alive, I have no idea; I should have hyperthermia by now.

"Comburere," muttered Alabaster. Fire appeared on his hand, and pressed it against the block of ice that is me.

Fortunately, the ice thawed down without leaving any nasty injuries.

"Welcome, brother. I'm sorry for how our friend picked you up," he said, motioning to the giant behind him.

"I'm sorry," said the giant. I couldn't help but smile at the giant.

"All is forgiven." At this, the giant approached me to hug me, but stopped as if realizing he had bomb with him. He settled down with a poke on the shoulder. At this point, Alabaster chuckled.

"Ah, pardon me. The name is Alabaster C. Torrington. 14, a son of Hecate, like you. You are?" asked the kid.

"Mor-" I shook my head at that. "Daedric Kingsley. I'm a son of Hecate as well, I'm 18," I've said. At this, Alabaster's eyes widened.

"You're 18? How come do you look like you're 15?" asked Alabaster, measuring the gap between our height. It was only an inch difference. I sighed at that.

"Puberty didn't hit me fast," I've answered. Alabaster laughed at this before slapping me on the shoulder which caused me to stay alarmed.

"Come on, I'll explain everything to you along the way," he said, motioning me to follow him.

On the way there, he explained to me why we were all doing here. By the time we've reached the quarters for the rogue demigods, he told me his hatred for the Olympians, and I swear that his eye was burning.

"Oh, sorry. It's a Hecate thing," said Alabaster. I've flinched at that. Is he reading my thoughts? "Uhh.. You do realize your monologue can be heard by us right...? I mean you're saying it."

At this, my jaw dropped.

"Sorry, I'm used to doing something like that. Being alone and all. Facing the creatures can drive your sanity down if you don't have someone to talk to about it," I've muttered up an excuse. Thank Patroclus for teaching me how to provide excuses. At this, one of the demigods has laughed.

"I like this guy already," said a boy with a crazed grin. He stood up and walked towards me. "The name's Jaune, son of Iris." I've nodded my head, and shook his hand. Afterwards, he began introducing me to the rest of the demigods, whose names I've forgotten already.

I'm awful at remembering names of people that doesn't have much of an impact with me, or if I just met them.

"So what brings ya here, sunshine?" asked a girl with red eyes and black hair.

"Isn't it obvious, Shelly?" snorted another with blonde hair, and dull gray eyes.

"Hey, just trying to keep up a conversation here!" said Shelly who glared at the boy. The boy visibly flinched back, causing the group to slowly back away. Alabaster sighed at this.

"Shelly, your powers are showing up," said Alabaster. Shelly yelped before looking at me in worry.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" asked Shelly. I rolled my eyes, and gave her my void stare. At this, everyone in the room flinched. I blinked my eyes before turning back to normal.

"I'm worse," I said with a grin. At this, Jaune laughed and slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Welcome to the team!"

* * *

It's been a few days already since I've joined in the fray. Luke, who embodies Kronos, was ordering us and the monsters around to areas to recruit for the army. Currently they have a 100 000 forces of monsters, and 328 demigods. I was somewhat disturbed from the number. In our current location, I've only counted 10 demigods in the past 4 days.

Currently, we were being briefed by Alabaster of the plan. Luke called it "Plan: Wolf Fang". I found it quite fitting; since the people we'll be facing are the hunters. The hunters... I wonder if I would have to fight Weisz, Thalia and Scylla.

Over the past 4 days, I've managed to convince Hecate to at least make me think on my own, and not blurt out every single line I've had in my head. Hecate simply laughed, and granted my mission. Luckily for me, it got easy.

I also got to know my teammates better. From the 10 demigods, I've managed to become friends with two people: Jaune and Shelly. The more I've talked to them, the more I've realized how neglectful the gods and goddesses can be.

Long story short, the two had a rough past. Both of which lost their parents to some of the monsters, and they were forced to live in camp half-blood. There, they lived in the Hermes cabin where it was already filled to the brim with campers. The other campers weren't treating them nicely, and this forced the two of them to leave, and join Kronos' army. They've prayed and prayed to the gods, but their prayers were never answered. This resulted to great bitterness in them, which I can sympathize with; after all, I had my fair share of being angry with the gods and goddesses.

Back to the present, I watch Alabaster doing some circling motions to the map. I smiled at his strategy.

"What's funny, Daedric?" asked Alabaster with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Just smiling at how this strategy will work. I hope the hunters are sleeping for that," I answered dryly. At this, Jaune nervously laughed.

"Uhh, Daedric. You might want to tone it down. Alabaster doesn't like it if someone questions his authority." I raised an eyebrow at that. Alabaster gave me a glare before turning back to the map.

"Now, we will ambush the hunters in this spot here," he said, pointing to a narrow path along the forest. "From what we've heard from Prometheus we're able to tell when they are about to leave. They will leave by 5 in the morning. Use that chance to catch them off guard. Dismissed!" said Alabaster, before disappearing into a fine mist.

"Show off," I've muttered before turning to my two friends.

"Well, looks like this will be our first mission since we got here," said Shelly with a nervous look.

"Eh? This is your first mission?" I've asked.

"Yeah... The older demigods dealt with these kind of missions, but I don't think they'd be of any help; being defeated and all," said Jaune with a grim expression. At this, my expression turned sour.

"Then, the two of you follow my lead," I've said. At this point, the two looked at me with confused expressions.

"You've done something like this before?" asked Jaune. I've shrugged.

"I've played a few war games before. I'm just gonna see if I can apply them," I answered. At this, one of the dracanae sighed exasperatedly.

"Great, we're gonna be following orders from a nerd," hissed the dracanae while sliding the word "s". A Cyclops huffed, while two hell hounds looked at us with a curious expression; especially the latter 2. I've smiled at them and crouched down.

"C'mere then," I've said, motioning for the two hell hounds to approach me. They've approached me, and I began petting them like they were puppies. At this, Shelly giggled.

"You're the only person who the hell hounds like, and would allow to pet them," said Shelly. I've shrugged at that.

"I've always been a gentle person," I've said.

"... Gentle. Right," said Jaune.

Yeah, what I've said was a lie; on my current state anyways. Apparently, Hecate took away my long patience, so I currently have a very short temper. This gave me a run in with one of the Titans who was apparently the most feared among the legion: Perses. The Titan of Destruction. Well, luckily I was simply passed off by him, seeing as how he liked my "guts".

I've looked around, and saw my little "squad".

There were 2 hell hounds, both of which lying on their back, 5 dracanae with bows, and 3 Laistrygonian Giants. Along the monsters were 5 demigods, including me, Jaune and Shelly. The other two were Dale, and Clarrence. The two never really spoke with us, but they're good fighters from what I can see from their body gestures.

"Well, shall we go then?" asked Jaune. I've nodded my head, standing up to meet the others. The two hell hounds looked at me with their tongues out. Unlike the other hellhounds, these two were special. They've looked like really really furry huskies, with glowing red eyes. I've frowned at what could happen between the two.

"Wait. I'll just chat with these two for a while," I've said, motioning the two hell hounds to follow me. Upon reaching a room separate from the squad, I've crouched down and scratched the spot behind their eyes. I've smiled sadly at them. "It's sad how I got attached to the two of you within just a few seconds. Listen, I have to tell the both of you that our plan today will fail. Everyone, excluding the demigods, will die. I don't wish to include you two."

At this, the hellhounds nuzzled up against me. "I'll explain everything to the two of you soon. For now, I'll name the two of you. Remember your names well, alright?" I've said. The wolves looked at me, seemingly waiting for their names with anticipation.

"You on the left will be named Ara. You on the right will be named Isa. Remember them well," I've said, before motioning the two to follow me back to the others.

"What did ya do with 'em?" asked Jaune.

"Just gave them their names," I've said, motioning for everyone to huddle around in a circle and hold hands. With that, I've used my shadow travelling abilities to bring us out of the area to near the hunter's camp.

* * *

"Gah. I'm totally never going to get used to that," said Jaune. I've smiled at him. Everyone in the squad knew of my abilities, passing them off as "an ability of being Hecate's Son". When in reality, I'm using the abilities I've inherited from my father, and strengthened by Hades; although, I try to make sure not to make it look like I'm the son of Thanatos.

We've went towards our designated locations; coincidentally, I had both hellhounds by my sides. We've patiently waited; except for Jaune and Shelly who were trembling in fear. It's not like I could blame them.

We're sent here to kill our fellow brothers and sisters after well. Well, grandchildren on my side, and possibly great grand children... Being the son of Thanatos brings family complications. Really complicated ones. Still... I wouldn't like to hurt a girl. From this moment, I swore that I would purposely miss my attacks and just send them to mass panic unless if I really need to knock them out.

"They're here," muttered Clarrence. I've nodded my head, taking in the sight of the hunters. Every female in the group was beautiful, led by Artemis who was as stunning as them. There were 20 hunters from all I could count, and I've bit my lower lip. I wouldn't like to kill one of them after all, but I'm not so sure with my teammates.

"Halt," said Artemis before scanning the horizon.

"Shit," muttered Dale who suddenly charged towards the hunters.

"That's our cue," I've said, rushing out into battle with Ara and Isa in my trail.

* * *

"Hunters, ready yourselves!" shouted Artemis.

"Permission to kill, Lady Artemis?" asked a girl with short hair, and a spear- Thalia.

"Granted, but not the demigods! Spare them," said Artemis. She disappeared out of view, seemingly not allowed to interfere.

"Giants, flank the hunters from behind, Dracanaes stay in the back and provide heavy cover. Demigods, follow me!" shouted Dale.

"Tsk, he's rushing this," I've said, blocking an arrow from a hunter. A hunter rushed at me with her hunting knives, which I've barely managed to parry back with my sword. Another tried to stab me from behind, but Ara managed to block the attack, slamming its body against her. Isa, on the other hand, was going all around, biting random people before tossing them to the others. Blood spilled on the floor, and the sight almost made me choke.

The giants came in, and began slamming their clubs at the hunters. Fortunately, the hunters were too fast to be hit, and they've already picked off our archers.

"Push forward!" shouted Dale who forced his way forwards.

"Ara, Isa, retreat. Make it look like you've died" I've said, transmitting my message through the shadows. Thanks Hades. The hellhounds seemed to have received the memo, melting into their own shadows.

I've glanced at Jaune and Shelly, who were back to back with each other; trying to fend off the severe number of hunters back. The feeling of panic was overwhelming them, seeing as how they've tried to parry back every strike.

I ran towards them,dodging and smacking every hunter that got in my way. I somersaulted over their heads, landing on one of the hunters.

"What the-" was all she could say before I've slammed the butt of my sword. I ran through their defences like a bullet, slashing through my way like they were paper. I've parried the blows, countering them with my own. Every once in a while, I would do an athletic gesture to dodge an attack, and deliver a kick. I've blocked a knife that was directed at my shoulder, before grabbing one of the hunters. For some reason, unreasonable anger flashed through my senses and the image of Lira appeared in my head.

" _Stay away, girls. This is no place for princesses,"_ I've shouted with a surprising amount of malice. I threw the girl into her teammate, before knocking another from their feet. I need to ask Hecate about this later.

"Learn your place, _boy!_ " shouted a Thalia who drove her spear down at me. I've grabbed the shaft of the spear, and pulled her forwards. Kneeing her in the stomach, I threw her behind me. Poor Thalia slammed into a three, and I instantly felt guilty. I never meant to hurt any of the hunters severely. However, a side of me was satisfied.

"That's enough!" shouted Thalia. She came at me with a furry of blows, never seeming to stop. Her cuts and slices were really precise; if I were to miss even one of them, my tendons would be cut from my body and I would be paralyzed. Her stormy blue eyes were starting to light up; it was really intimidating.

I was being pressed on with her attacks, that I've lost track of everyone around me. All of them have already retreated, but I was left in the battlefield. Shit, I might kill someone at this rate. Several hunters came at me, causing me to smile. I've whirled around in a deathly arc, forcing all of them back.

"Stand back!" I've yelled out. I need to retreat. I can't bring myself to kill a girl. A hunter came rushing at me, which I've promptly deflected and jumped back.

"Just surrender already!" shouted Thalia who lunged at me with a spear. Suddenly, greek fired appeared below me.

"Oh, dear gods," I've muttered out, before jumping into the air. Fortunately, I was able to leave the blast duration of Scylla's greek fire circle. Scylla threw a few more greek fire balls at me, which I've easily parried. When one of the fireballs I've parried accidentally hit Scylla, I've flinched for a moment before snarling to hide my discomfort. Thalia came running at me again. I was about to block, but Phoebe attacked me from my blind spot.

"Shit," I've thought to myself, before ducking down and knocking her from her feet. "Thank you Achilles," I've muttered, before kicking another girl. Tsk. I hate myself already. But why am I feeling satisfied when I hurt them?

 **"Retreat, Daedric Kingsley. I've seen enough."**

I've looked at the sky, and saw a ghastly apparition of man; he had crazy hair that was sticking out in several places. His black sclera and red irises sent shivers down my spine, and I've just realized something; his body was made of pure molten lava.

I've turned back to the girls, planning to say "farewell." What came out instead was:

"We'll have to continue this to another time. I'll see you around, _girls,_ " I've hissed before turning to a shadow. I ran towards the shadow, appearing before the same person I've seen.


	12. The Third Party

**I'm back ^^**

 **Welcome to the family, NiL III, and naz290 :D**

 **All rights belong to Hi Rez Studios, and Rick Riordan. The only materials in this story that belongs to me is the plot, and my OCs.**

* * *

 **Right before me was a being whose mass power I can never possibly measure.** His very being was overflowing with this strong aura that seemed to force me down to my knees. If I wasn't using my soul surge on me, then I would've collapsed. When I've looked around, I saw my four teammates, including my dogs, kneeling to the figure right in front of me. Jaune and Shelly were giving me wide fearful eyes as if saying "do you have a death wish?". Dale and Clarrence, on the other hand, were looking at me with amusement.

"Impressive, demigod. For you to be able to withstand my pressure like this," said the being in front of me whose veins seemed to be replaced with flowing molten lava. He began to glow, and I knew better than to look. After the light died down, I've turned back again only to fight back a snarl.

Before me was an impressively built man, towering 7 inches tall. Even though he had his aura concealed, he was overflowing with bloodlust. He wore red sunglasses, and a tuxedo that seemed to cling to his body.

"Perses," I hissed. The titan of destruction raised an eyebrow at me, a smile donning his lips.

"Why have you summoned us, my lord?" Jaune asked with his lips seemingly shaking from fright.

"Ah, it'll be an easy task. You see, Lord Kronos demands for the string to be found. As such, we were on our way to find them. Luckily, we've managed to kidnap Ariadne. However, she won't spit out the location of the string. I need all of you to be the search party of this string and to come back unscathed," ordered Perses. At this, I've felt my body become heavier. Does Kronos intent to...?

"Pardon me for asking, Lord Perses, but what is this string you speak of?" asked Dale.

"The String of Ariadne. Lord Kronos is planning to use the Labyrinth, isn't he?" I've said. Perses turned to me with a smile.

"Correct. Looks like I've chosen the perfect person to torture Ms. Ariadne," commented Perses. At this, I've narrowed my eyes.

"Are you planning to use me for interrogation?" I've asked. Perses laughed, before his eyes narrowed.

"Yes."

Everything came into a standstill. The room was so silent, one could drown in it. Perses eyes began to glow, as if daring me to challenge him. I've groaned. Seeing as how I don't have a way out of this, I've raised my hands in surrender. Perses smiled again.

"I'll be borrowing him. Follow me, Daedric Kingsley," said Perses as he'd turned around to leave. Without having much choice, I followed him reluctantly. As we've walked down our outpost, we seem to have reached the exit of the warehouse. Upon exiting, we were greeted by another being of power. This person seemingly carried a scythe, and there was a chariot sitting beside him. The chariot was pulled by two serpents with wings, something I found disturbing.

"Sorry to make you wait, Coeus," Perses called out. Coeus simply grunted, and motioned for us to get on.

* * *

We zoomed past the skies. It was night time, and I really wished that Artemis wasn't around. Luckily for me, Artemis didn't show up. We soon reached a mountain with a bellowing titan on top of it; Mt. Othrys. I've cringed from the memory of letting loose here. Then it was followed by a dreaded sense of fear. Perses seems to have noticed this, and patted me in the back. Well, patted me a little too harsh.

"Don't worry, Daedric Kingsley. You don't have to worry about anything. Krios and Kronos are really nice people if you're on their good side," said Perses, albeit sarcastically. I faintly smiled at this.

We've landed down on the ruins, and I found myself looking around at the mess I've once created. The blade of grass was still withering, and the scent of death filled the air. Perses must've noticed my expression, and began to tell a story.

"All of this was done by one demigod, a demigod I'm looking forward to fight in this war," said Perses. "I believe his name was Mortis Kim, the Son of Thanatos. That was according to Kronos, who is currently doing his best to find this demigod. Astraeus and Asteria are looking for him, but none of them were able to find a trace."

At this, I discretely heaved a relieved sigh.

"From what I have gathered from Atlas and Kronos, he was able to almost best the former, if it wasn't for the prophecy that seemingly stopped him from doing so. Whoever this demigod is, I wish to meet him and cross swords with him one day. Ah, enough talking for now. Here we are," said Perses. Coeus halted the chariot in front of a seemingly hastily built building. It was still layered with scaffolding, but the framework was finished. Perses lead me off the chariot before hopping back on. He simply winked at me, and gave a gesture to "make her life a living hell". After that, the two titans left. With a sigh, I've silently prayed to my father and Hecate that this will end well.

* * *

Upon entering the room, I was greeted with a very disgusting sight. What was once to be a beautiful graceful woman was lowered to a pitiful one with wearing nothing but pieces of clothing to hide her modesty. A growl escaped from my lips as I've seen the sorry state she was in. With quick haste, I've walked forwards and prepared to take my jacket off for her to wear.

"Stay away!" yelled the lady, who was shaking in fear. Then a thought hit me. She wasn't simply tortured; she was also violated. Another growl escaped my lips.

"I'm not here to hurt you," I've whispered.

"Lies! All lies! You're just here to know where you can get my string. Begone, you fowl demon!" shouted Ariadne. As much as I hated to admit it, I was hurt from her term.

I sighed, and prayed to Hecate to change my form. Hecate did so, as I felt myself flicker momentarily. When I've opened my eyes, Ariadne was looking at me in alarm. I've raised my hands and slowly approached her.

"You... You're the demigod who stood toe to toe with Atlas," she called out. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"How did you know?" I've asked. Her eyes widened again, before she began to smile.

"Oh thank the gods, I've been sent a savior! Please free me, hero," pleaded Ariadne. My eyes widened before I came rushing at her with my finger on my mouth.

"You don't want the whole Titan army to be alerted of my presence here. You didn't answer my question either," I've said, unsheathing my rapier and cut the chains off that were holding her back.

"Dionysus has told me of a demigod who seemingly managed to stand toe to toe with Atlas. You matched his descriptions; black and white jacket, messy hair, and a pair of ripped jeans," answered Ariadne. "He wouldn't stop talking about it, saying that he admired the demigod no matter how much he doesn't want to admit it. Why are you doing here, hero?" she asked. I sheathed my rapier, and took off my jacket, revealing my black v-neck t-shirt underneath. Ariadne seemingly blushed from the sight, but I shook it off.

"Wear this. It should save your modesty, even for a bit," I've said. Ariadne graciously took the offer, proceeding to cover herself. Fortunately, it was too large for her that it was able to cover every area, except the legs. "To answer your question, I'm here to act as a double agent for Olympus," I've answered. Ariadne tilted her head. Ah, it seems like she doesn't know the term.

"I'm a spy for Olympus," I've said. Ariadne made an "o" with her mouth.

"I'm assuming you were sent here to ask where the string is?" she asked. I've nodded my head. "I suppose as a token of gratitude, I'll tell you where it is. It's in front of the entrance of the Labyrinth; the FIRST entrance of the labyrinth," she answered. I closed my eyes to think, and instantly thought up of an answer.

"The Labyrinth of Messara," he blurted out to no one. Ariadne nodded her head, and nodded his head.

"Alright, stay here for a while. I need to do something to get you out of here," I said.

* * *

After finishing up everything I've needed with my plan, I dragged a fake body of my other identity, Daedric, near the entrance.

"Ready?" I've asked. Ariadne nodded her head, and I shouted "in pain".

My plan was simple. I was to act like I've returned from the dead, and "defeated" Daedric. After that, he will be tossed out the door once I hear the footsteps coming.

Well, looks like they did.

Perses and Coeus came barging inside the room, and their eyes widened when they saw me. I gave them a fierce glare, before I shadow travelled Ariadne away to camp-half blood, and I "merging" with the fake body.

With the fake body, I tried standing up, only to feel pain shooting up my legs. I collapsed again, groaning in pain.

"Hey, are you alright?" called out Coeus who had ambrosia in his hands already. He fed me with the ambrosia, while Perses stood there, staring at the shadow where I was last seen. He had a wide smile on his face before turning around.

"Rejoice, Daedric. We have discovered that Mortis is alive," said Perses, seemingly forgotten the string for a while.

"Yeah, well, I found the location of the string. It's over by the entrance of the Labyrinth of Messara. And man, he packed a lot," I complained, groggily standing up. Coeus, on the other hand, had a dark expression.

"We need to tell Kronos of what happened here," said Coeus. Perses nodded, and turned to one of the beings in the crowd.

"Thea, bring Daedric back to the outpost. I'll take care of things from here," said Perses. Thea nodded, albeit forced, and turned to me. She put her hand on my shoulder, and we disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Once we've reappeared, we were in the middle of forest; a place I have no idea where it was. Thea removed her hand from my shoulder and smiled at me.

"You're the famous demigod, Mortis Kim, am I correct?" she inquired. At this, my jaw dropped. Then, I groaned.

"Cat's out of the bag, huh?" I said, rather irritated. To my surprise, Thea seemingly giggled.

"You don't have to worry, I won't tell them your secret. You're working as a spy for the Olympus right? Then I'll help you." At this, my eyes widened in surprise.

"Why?" I asked. She had a downcast look on her face.

"Not all of the Titans in this war wanted to join, you know? Most of us were forced to join against our will. Asteria, Astraues, Eos, Prometheus, Dione, Phoebe, Eurynome, Eurybia, Lelantos, Ophion, Tethys, Themis and I are all forced. This includes our children as well," said Thea with a sad expression. At this point, I've realized; I can turn the tides of the war against Kronos.

"Then, you can count on me. Kindly tell it to those titans as well of my true identity. Perhaps we'll be able to do something about it," I've said sincerely. Thea smiled and waved her hand. I found myself back into the outpost where everyone seemed to be impatiently waiting for me to return. As I walked towards them, I found myself pondering.

With that many titans forced to follow his will, then it'll be easy for me to win them over to my side and start the third side of the war.

 **"Rebellion"**


	13. Finally, a Reward

**DiscordArc here, I'm back for another chapter for Mortis! This one's pretty long.**

 **Anyways, welcome to the family, hell sekirei reaper! Hope you enjoy this fanfic~**

 **Without further adieu, enjoy!**

* * *

 **It has been several months already since I've had break.** It was a nonstop battle between against the Hunters of Artemis, delivering inside information to Percy, and preparing the rebellion. It was a tiring process.

Just as Ariadne has indirectly stated, the Titan Legion found the string. They've ventured through the labyrinth while giving us missions to hinder the Hunters from exterminating our forces. So far, they've managed to recruit Antaeus and even Daedalus wherein they've found new passages along the labyrinth that led to several areas in America during the process.

However, I've been equally busy myself.

After finding out from Thea that most of the Titans were forced to take sides with Kronos, I've decided to speak to each and every individual Titan when I was given the chance.

The process was tedious.

Some of the titans didn't believe me, so I was forced to turn into Mortis in front of them from time to time. It was a really risky move, but it needs to be done for the sake of rebellion.

The rebellion is the third party of this war.

It'll be the one that will ensure the victory of the Olympians.

While Luke and the others will be leading the battle against Camp Half-Blood through the Labyrinth, I will execute the rebellion here on Mount Orthys.

The time was coming, yet I wasn't confident with my plan.

I've confided my plan to Jaune and Shelly, and confessed my identity.

I was expecting them to burst out and call me a traitor. However, that wasn't the case.

The two have welcomed me with open arms, and even told me to join my plan.

When I've asked them why, they simply stated that they were tired of having to fight their relatives.

A few of the titans were also fearful of what would happen if ever the rebellion failed. We didn't have the monsters on our side, and only a few demigods; it was literally a war against everyone in the Kronos' Legion. This unfortunately includes demigods who we might have to slay.

I huffed, and sat around the fire we've made. It was only a few hours before the rebellion would begin. Luke had already deployed half of his forces to the labyrinth. All we had left to do was wait for Luke to enter, then wait for a few more minutes and close the entrance of the Labyrinth from this side, so they would never be able to come back to Mount Orthys.

This way, I could lessen the amount of troops that will attack Olympus.

On the bad side, I wasn't so sure if we could even make it. The enemy had Perses on their side; that will be one tough Titan to beat.

I've sighed.

"Hey, Mortis, you alright?" asked Jaune. I've smiled and nodded my head.

"Yeah. Just a little worried," I've admitted. Ophion huffed at my statement.

"This will complicate things," he said, stretching out the letter s of his statement.

"Are thou losing faith in thy plan, Mortis?" asked Phoebe. She was the huntress of our team.

"No. It's just I'm wondering what would happen next," I've pondered. I bit my thumb. Something was wrong.

Some of the Titans that were supposed to be with me today are missing.

"Hey, Kronos is leaving!" shouted Themis. She was our substrategist. She was the equivalent of Athena here in Kronos' Legion. Not anymore though. To have someone like her in the team was reassuring.

"Then, let's begin," I've said, taking in a deep breath. "Lady Hecate, now would be the good time."

"Alright. Be careful, Mortis," said Hecate in my mind.

I've closed my eyes, and felt my body flicker. By the time I opened them, I was back to who I originally was.

My two loyal hellhounds walked towards me and nudged my legs. I've sadly smiled at them.

"Isa, Ara. Retreat to the shadows. I'll call you forth when needed, alright?" I've told them. My two husky hellhounds whimpered and nudged their noses against my legs.

"Don't worry. It's for... a back-up plan," I've said.

As much as I hate admitting this, I have a hunch that this rebellion will fail.

I've asked Themis for advice about what should I do if ever it does fail. She simply told me to set Isa and Ara in the shadows, and just wait for the perfect time to call them forth. All I have to do then was to endure... whatever the titans have for me.

"Titans! Demigods! Hear my words," I've called out. All the chatting died in the room, and all eyes turned to me.

Never in my life have I ever felt this determined.

"Today, we will make history with our names. We will be the ones who will destroy this very fortress, the foundation of all of Kronos' plans. We will bring Tartarus to the surface, and destroy everything who goes in our way," I've shouted.

Everyone in the rebellion cheered.

"For the glory of Olympus!" I've shouted, turning around and whisking out my rapiers.

"For the glory of Olympus!" shouted the rebellion.

Together, with our weapons in hand, we emerged out of our hiding place.

* * *

The rebellion started with a bang. Our premade explosives on top of the labyrinth entrances exploded simultaneously.

"What the-" Perses called out. He turned around with his troops just in time to see a dagger flying towards him. He swatted the dagger aside, and angrily looked at us. His eyes widened upon seeing me.

"Mortis… You traitors! Minions, lay chaos on them!" shouted Perses, charging towards us with his spear and sword. At the same time, hundreds of monsters and demigods attacked us. The stomping echoed throughout the mountains.

However, we weren't one to disappoint.

"CHARGE!" shouted the titans.

With that, the Rebellion begun.

* * *

"Phoebe, provide darkness around me!" I've shouted. I ducked just before a sword cut me in half. I quickly lashed my rapiers at the offending dracaena, who yelled in pain.

"Roger!" answered Phoebe. She spread her arms, and darkness enveloped the area around me. While it doesn't really make sense to other people why it helps, it's simple:

This way, I can shadow travel anywhere within a 10 feet radius around me. I've looked around the battlefield and saw absolute pandemonium.

Lelantos, Ophion, and Themis swept through the battlefield like their opponents were trash.

Themis carried her spear and shield, and she kept charging forwards. As the monsters were knocked away, Lelantos would strike them from behind. Ophion snaked through the crowd and bit whatever his fangs could lay waste on.

The remainder of the titans provided bursts of energy to support the very few demigods, and caused massive explosions to destroy the monsters.

The field was literally covered with Golden Dust.

Perses was visibly displeased with the results.

"Do I have to do it ALL myself?" shouted Perses. He charged forwards, and swept his spear through the demigods.

Several demigods found themselves being cut in half from the waist up.

"NO!" shouted Jaune. However, Perses was far from done.

He surged forwards, spreading anarchy and destruction in his wake. Every step he took shook the ground, everywhere he went, blood was splattered.

It was just like as I've feared.

We were losing.

Because of one Titan.

I've dodged a strike from a Cyclops, and stabbed it on its eye. I immediately plucked it out, and slashed down vertically with my left rapier. The Cyclops exploded to dust, but immediately reformed.

"What the-!" I wasn't able to finish my sentence as it landed a blow to my side. I slammed against the wall, causing me to cough up some blood that came from my throat. After that, everything went black.

* * *

By the time I came to, I found myself strapped by chains. My arms were stretched horizontally, my legs strapped together. I look like I was crucified on a cross. My clothes from the waist up were removed, leaving only my pants. I cursed at myself.

"Ah, looks like you're awake," said a voice. I've raised my head and saw a titan I recognize: Krios.

"Krios," I've growled. Krios simply rolled his eyes.

"You're a fool to lead a rebellion like that. While it did, unfortunately, cut off our primary means of transport, you haven't even managed to cut down half of our army," said Krios with a grin. I've paled at the implications.

"How about the other Titans?" I've asked, even though I already knew what happened to them.

"Dead. Every teammate you've had are dead," cackled Krios. At this, I felt something shatter in me.

"... How?" I've asked with a deep throaty voice. Krios beamed a laugh, and pointed to the entrance. I've slowly turned my head to face what seemed to be our downfall:

Prometheus.

My eyes widened with surprise.

"You... fuck!" I've shouted. Prometheus looked at me with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry Mortis. But I cannot allow myself to be indulged with the losing team. Your trusting me was your downfall, Daedric Kingsley," he said.

Prometheus, out of all people. He was the one who supported the rebellion the most, and gave us promising outcomes. He's helped me out so many times, saved me so many times from being discovered. And yet...

"Ohhh? So you ARE Daedric Kingsley. I've had my suspicions, to be honest," said another voice. The owner of the voice came in, his overwhelming aura emitting off him like a blast furnace.

Perses.

"Let me tell you something, Mortis," hissed Perses. He walked towards the table, and grabbed both of my rapiers. He rushed at me with the two, stabbing them right in my gut.

The pain I was feeling was... unutterable. Just from the initial force of being stabbed made my mind go blank, and for my eyes to perceive yellow spots. Greek Fire burned my flesh from the inside, slowly eating in my organs; it was threatening to burning out my very mortal body.

I've wheezed out any remaining air inside of me. Perses, seemingly noticing the effects of my rapier, pulled it out almost instantly.

"I'm quite disappointed. I was thinking that you'd put up a fight from all the legends I heard from you. Here, why don't you try controlling my body? You can do it right? Go on. Control me. Use your ability to control me and cut off the chains. I'm waiting!" taunted Perses.

Like a fool, I've followed his instructions.

I found myself screaming in pain.

Perses smiled wickedly as he'd known this would happen.

"Alas, you're too weak. Why don't you try healing yourself then? It should be easy for you, as a Son of Death," mocked Perses, slashing down the rapier at me with a hammer grip. I felt my left arm, just a few inches below my elbow, easily come off, greek fire cauterizing the stumps instantenously.

I've shouted in pain once again.

Every strike I've received from my weapon was equivalent of taking a chunk of my soul away.

"No? Alright. Forcefeeding it is," said Perses. He picked up a piece of Ambrosia and stuffed it in my face. He made me swallow the small piece of food, causing some of my wounds to heal in the process.

"Hey, Perses! Let me have a turn," said Krios with his sinister grin. Perses sighed.

"Why not, here," said Perses, casually tossing my rapiers to the now smiling Titan.

"I've heard from the rumors about you that your weapons can change form. I wonder how well will that go for you?" he asked.

My eyes widened once again. Not from shock; from horror.

He forced Carnifex to change form into a deadly whip with razor blades, causing me to feel my stamina instantly taken out of my body.

"Hey, hey! No sleeping yet," cackled Krios who began whipping at me with a fierce velocity.

"A shame, Mortis; that your little rebellion was short lived," mocked Perses, accompanied by his booming laugh.

* * *

Days have passed, perhaps even months... I haven't the faintest clue.

Why was I here in this place again?

Ah... Yes... I was send here by Hecate and my father to stop Kronos from winning the Second Titanomachy.

And yet, here I was.

Tortured constantly.

Never a day, never a minute, never an hour have passed by without signs of torture.

The water of Styx flowing down my throat, steel burning with greek fire pressed against my left arm.

Honestly, it was enough to drive me insane. However, my bursts of insanity made it worse.

They've levelled up the pressure, the torture.

Frankly, I don't even know what to feel anymore.

My screams of pain were no longer disturbing to my ears. Perhaps, they were even music.

Well, Krios and Perses were obviously not enjoying it anymore. Because of that, they've decided that my tortures were too "simple", and they've decided to pick up the pace. How you may ask?

By using Morpheus to plague me with nightmares of everyone I care about dying and I'm the one to blame for their deaths.

My hair's a mess. My formerly obsidian hair have turned gray with traces of my old hair color.

How am I still alive…? I think the rules of me dying under the hands of combat doesn't apply to torture.

How unfortunate.

A creaking noise.

Ah, looks like Perses has arrived to give me the daily torture.

* * *

"My apologies for taking my time, Mortis. Unfortunately, there have been some... advancements," said Perses with a tone that sensed dread.

"Haaa... I wonder why?" I've asked, giving him my grin. He stared at me oddly before looking at Carnifex, currently a sickle.

"Well, at any rate Mortis Kim, I've gotten orders from Kronos that I should kill you now. You see... Things are not going as planned over at Manhattan," stated Perses, looking obviously anxious.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, does that mean my plan worked?" I've inquired, looking at him with unsettling eyes.

"... Shut it. Kronos will win in the end, the gods have no chance in winning against Typhon. Right now, he's charging forwards. He's bringing his entire army over" claimed Perses, before gripping Carnifex.

"Haaah... Why be such a coward, Perses? Why kill me now, when you can have fun with me for eternity?"

"..."

"Why are you so silent, eh? It's weird for you to be this silent you know~ Perhaps I've struck a nerve? Oh, goody!"

Perses didn't speak anymore. He just simply approached me, and raised my rapier at me.

"Good night, son of Thanatos. Have fun in wherever you end up in," said Perses. Moments before he swung at me, he stopped. There were a few moments of silence, before he shouted in exasperation.

"Seriously?! Those fucking demigods are plowing through you? I didn't raise all of you to be weaklings! Pardon me, Mortis, but our time will be momentarily interrupted," he said, dropping the sickle on the floor and marching towards the exit.

He slammed shut the door behind me without seemingly locking it.

There I was chained, not knowing what to do. The scars on my body would never fade; it was an injury bound by my rapiers after all.

"Looks like I'm really gonna die, huh? Haha... Father, this is ironic," I've muttered to seemingly no one. I was silent.

I've considered praying to my father for help. But I doubt he would be of any help... He's busy helping Percy on the war side in Manhattan.

"Not really, my son," said a deep voice I know too well. I've looked up, and raised an eyebrow when I saw those golden eyes, and long black hair of his.

"You took your time, Father," I've called out. Thanatos smiled at me before frowning.

"I apologize for not helping you sooner. I was... busy; on convincing father that you are worthy to be... well..."

My father, Thanatos, looked around the area.

"Saved."

"Geez, I feel honoured," I've said, rolling my eyes. Unfortunately, my father didn't seem to get the sarcasm.

"Yes, you should my son. Father hasn't paid attention to any of us for several millennia. It's a miracle that he's decided to show interest in you," talked Thanatos with his friendly and bright grin.

"Ugh, to bright. Go and die on a hole," I've said. My father furrowed his eyebrows.

"... Son... Are you alright?" He asked.

"Me? Alright? Never been better, old fart!" I've replied, giving him a sarcastic grin. That was when my father realized that I was actually gone down the path of insanity. At this, he began to sob.

"I'm sorry, son… If only I got here sooner," said Thanatos.

"Bah, spare me the apologies. So, your father's interested in me now, correct? Where's he now then?"

"Right here," said a man's voice which was deeper than any voice I've ever heard. I turned to the far wall and saw a man emerging from the shadows with his hood on.

"So this is your child, Thanatos. Frankly, I'm disappointed. He doesn't have my black hair," frowned the man.

"Hey! My hair didn't turn white because I've wanted it too!" I've shouted.

"Ssh. Keep your voice down. And raising your voice against me? Don't you have any respect for your grandfather?" scolded the man.

I've sighed.

"I don't even fucking know you," I've reasoned out. The man boomed a laugh.

"I like this kid. Hey, kid. I'll offer you a deal. If you accept my deal, you'll become even more powerful than you are before; you'll be walking toe to toe against Olympians, even become more powerful than them. You will become your father's heir, I will personally appoint you. Actually, that's it. I'm basically removing the seal on you landed by the Fates to hold back your Primordial powers."

My eyes widened with shock. Wait, how many fucking times have I widened them today?

"Primordial powers?"

"Well, duh. Your father's a primordial, and your mother, Reizelynne, is a demi-primordial born from one of Thanatos' sisters. Ever wonder why people just suddenly die around you or that you have a psychopathic counterpart?"

"… Oh." Was all my response.

"WAIT DOES THAT MEAN I'VE HAD SEX WITH MY OWN SISTER'S DAUGHTER?"

The man laughed at this.

"I'm afraid so, my son."

"Why is the Greek Family tree SO fucked up?" we've blurted out in unison.

"Well anyways, that's it. I just lift off the TRUE restrictor of your powers. Thanatos thought you were just a demigod, so he kinda misunderstood the whole "lifting off your restrictor" thing during your battle against a certain Titan, who's currently busy lifting the sky. You've always had the abilities you've used against… Err… What was his name again?"

"Atlas," I've answered for him.

"That's his name, yeah."

"I swear, this story of mine is getting more and more fucking weird, complicated and doesn't make batshit sense," I've groaned.

"Hey, that's the cons of being the Son of Thanatos. Kinda hard to balance you out, especially the whole being able to reap anyone thing," the man winked at me. "Anyways, you accept the offer? There's no catch to it."

I've responded with a grin.

The man replied it with kind.

"Excellent! I'll be lifting off your restrictors, and going to modify Carnifex a bit. You see, your weapon being able to change to any form is absolute bullshit and OP. So we're just making your weapon turn into two forms: two rapiers, and two scythes!" he said happily.

I've stared at him with disbelief.

"Why would you do that?! That was the epic part of Carnifex!" shouted Mortis. The man laughed.

"Sorry, I kinda see it to be bullshit. Besides, it's the only weapon in Greek History to have those kind of effects. Well, except Perce's sword who is currently doing what he can to hold back Kronos forces from reaching the throne."

I've groaned again.

"So Perce's losin then?" I've asked. The man smirked at me.

"No spoilers kid. By the way, almost forgot: your scythes will be the same as Thanny over here," said the man, pointing to Thanatos.

"Dad!" complained my father.

"Your scythe can turn into a spear and its shaft is made of a veeeeeeeery long spinal chord that can extend to reach your opponents. You can throw it around as you wish and it will come back to you. Like a boomerang! Two long handled scythes with long blades make much more sense than a rapier turning into a minigun and shit hmm? I believe it's much less OP!"

"… Actually, it is a lot more OP in hindsight," I've thought.

"Ah. Our time's running out. Father, just do it already, or Perses will come here and catch us," hurried my father. The man rolled his eyes.

"Did you seriously forget that I'm Erebus? Oh well, not to matter. Anyways, here," said the man, apparently known as Erebus.

I felt my strength increasing in numbers, and watched my rapiers glow. From their normal looking rapier shape, their guards have turned into more intricate. Its hilt was covered by dark red cloth, its blade edges turning from black and green to black and red. A skull was present on the bottom of its hilt.

"Oh, let me fix your left arm for you," said Erebus, and snapped his fingers. The shadows formed around what was left of my arm, and I felt a vice grip wrapping around it. The shadows began taking shape of my lower arm, and my hand. The remaining shadows looped around my upper arm to my shoulder; like chains.

The remaining shadows disappeared, leaving a looped shadow racing my upper arm and a pure obsidian black lower arm. I've tried moving my left arm, and it oddly felt like it did before.

Then I felt my upper body being clothed by something:

My jacket.

"Have fun, Mortis. Kick some Titan butt for me," winked Erebus. At that, both my father and grandfather disappeared as Perses stomped into the room.

"I've finished my ritual. Let's go back to our regularly scheduled program, Morti-" he stopped when he saw my left arm.

" . Ha-"

"Isa, Ara!" I've shouted. My two loyal hellhounds emerged from the shadows, and began chomping on Perses.

"Gah! Despicable dogs," shouted Perses, trying to get a hold of his spear.

"Carnifex!" I've shouted. Carnifex instantly flashed on both of my hands, and I felt a strange surge of power running up my veins. My formerly black and violet aura has turned to a shade of black, white and gold.

The colors of the souls in the underworld. I cackled at my newly gained power.

"Isa, Ara, stand back. Daddy will take it from here," I've said. Isa and Ara jumped back, taking the memo. With my new strength, I've snapped pulled the chains from the walls, causing the wall behind me to collapse. I was freed.

 **And I sired vengeance.**

I've assailed Perses at a speed he wasn't able to react with. In the process, I was able to land several lacerations at him, and ending it off with a roundhouse kick.

"Gah! If a match is what you want, Mortis? Then it's a match you'll get! ENTERTAIN ME," shouted Perses, gripping both his spear and sword.

"Gladly!" I've shrieked, leaping at him, and stabbing down at his foot. He barely got enough time to dodge, so I was able to impale him on the ground. With my left rapier, I've swung it sideways then diagonally to the left. I've fainted a strike from the lower left, only to surprise him with a choke.

With my surprising amount of strength, I've thrown Perses up to the air.

As my other rapier was thrown along, With blinding speed, I've stabbed at Perses without stopping. Several puncture wounds were present, Perses was never able to stand a chance to move.

Grabbing my other rapier, I've struck at him with both blades at once.

Perses screamed in agony as he'd tried to distance himself from me. Like hell are you going to get away from me. I've shadow travelled behind him, surprisingly finding it was easy.

Then again, Erebus was the Primordial God of Darkness.

"You're not going anymore," I've raspy whispered.

"Shit!" was all Perses could say before he received the receiving edge of my onslaught. However, something unnerved me; instead of getting angry, Perses looked happy.

"This is it! THIS is what I've been waiting for. A match with the legendary Mortis Kim," cackled Perses. He swung the spear at me, which I've replied in kind with a stab with my rapier. He swung his other sword at me, but I've managed to dodge out of its way.

Perses began to pick up speed.

He attacked me like a whirlwind, his blade turning into a deadly arc of destruction; quite literally. His every swing caused the ground and walls to split, the power of force behind it was strong enough to cut through the air.

He threw away his spear, seeing how useless it was with our current fight.

I swung at him, which he was able to parry.

The ground around us cracked from the intense pressure we were exerting.

"Oh, you've seemed to be able to reach my level of physical strength, eh? Try this for size then!" shouted Perses. Without warning, he stomped the ground beneath him. Lava shot up from the cracks, and I wasn't able to dodge it in time. The lava scorched through my skin, leaving some of my bones sticking out.

The pain was overwhelming, as I felt my legs give out.

Perses didn't give me time to react, as he'd delivered a low kick to send me flying. Unfortunately, I've let go of Carnifex.

As I've bounced off the wall, he suddenly appeared before me and chocked me back against the wall. He let go, and swung at me wildly; deadly cuts tore through my skin, causing my old scars to reopen as well.

The pain began to flood my brain.

But I wasn't going to let it end here.

For some reason, I began cackling.

I've willed Carnifex to come back to me, causing the two rapiers to stab Perses in the back.

"Ah, fuck!" shouted Perses, staggering backwards.

"Ha!" I've shouted, punching Perses in between his eyes, and sweeping him off the floor. I've somersaulted above him, grabbing both of my rapiers in the process.

The pain was tremendous. The adrenaline was simply pushing it back.

But I knew I had to end things here.

Perhaps it's time to use Soul Surge. Last time I've used it, I've went completely insane.

But since I'm insane right now… Perhaps something will be different?

I dunno. I just want to break that fucker's neck.

I felt a strong sensation overwhelming my gut as I've willed all the souls around me to form into me. The souls of the dead demigods, and the dead monsters. The souls of everything around me.

I felt something erupt from my back. As I've looked over it, two wings of pure gold, black and white energy surged around a gold, white and black core.

"Heh!" I've shouted, dashing forwards. The ground around me cracked, the wind whistling past me; I've went past the sound barrier.

A sonic boom can be heard as I've passed the limits of any mortal can do.

"No!" shouted Perses, swinging his sword down at me. Unfortunately, I was faster.

I've dashed backwards, and I saw black, white and gold trails following my every movement.

This ability is awesome.

I've cackled and jabbed forward with my rapiers. I found myself striking at speeds even faster than I was able to attack before. The very power that surged through my body, the authority, the strength…

It was driving me crazy in a good way.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I've cackled, pressing on my attacks at Perses.

"Interesting, Mortis!" shouted Perses. The red cracks in his skin began to glow, and I could feel the land around us deteriorating. He punched me, and I was thrown out the torture room.

* * *

I've landed safely on my feet, and I surveyed the surroundings. The mountain around us, as we speak, was slowly being destroyed. I can hear sounds of war from a distance; it looks like Camp Half Blood have decided to strike now as well.

"MORTIS!" shouted Perses. I've easily backflipped to avoid Perses' assault. On the land he stomped on, the ground cracked and fire burst upwards.

He spoke no word as he'd bolted towards me with sword raised. I've cackled at him, and did the same.

Our motions were merely specks or blur of energy. He had red energy, while I had gold, black and white.

Our every strike shattered the landscape. His swings blew rocks into oblivion. Mine made every living matter fade.

He struck down, I struck up. The ground below me cracked downwards, the clouds were split apart. He tried sweeping me off my feet, I jumped to the air. I stabbed down with my rapier, he recoiled in kind by punching me in the gut.

"Carnifex!" I've shouted while in mid-air.

My rapiers turned into scythes. Oh boy, Erebus wasn't kidding about the massive improvement of my scythes.

The handle was made of a spinal cord of an unknown being. A drakon skull is visible, and a long black and green scythe blade was placed on top.

"This is fucking beautiful!" I've shouted, swinging my scythe down at Perses. Perses staggered back from the sudden change of my rapier. I violently swung my left scythe at him, the scythe blade barely missing his head. I swung my right scythe, extending it forwards to reach Perses.

Perses countered it by swinging his sword to the side, then charged. We traded blows once again, a sword versus two scythes.

It was a beautiful battle that I'm proud to tell.

Ground constantly shattered, dust particles going to oblivion. The scent of death littered the area, the ruins of Mt. Orthys turned into nothing but unrecognizable rocks.

I threw my scythe towards him, causing it to spin wildly. Perses took the blow head on, as his chest was shredded in a vertical line.

Without hesitating, I've accelerated forwards with my other scythe. I swung at him like a madman, my scythe slicing through his flesh like it was paper. Perses did a swing, causing the ground behind me to crack upwards. I saw this as an opportunity instead.

I jumped along the cracked ground and readied myself for a drop.

When it was all prepared, I grinned widely.

"Gooooooooooooooooooooo!" I've shouted. The wings around me flapped themselves a little too hard, causing a strong shockwave to throw Perses off balance. I shot forwards; creating a sonic boom.

With one slice of my Scythe, the battle was over.

Several slashes appeared all over Perses' body.

"… I'm honoured to die in your hands, Mortis. It was… a fun battle," croaked Perses. I turned around in time to see his head falling off before he exploded into golden dust.

I smiled, but I knew my battle wasn't over.

"Ara, Isa! To Manhattan, Perce needs our help," I've shouted. I ran towards the nearest shadow, teleporting into what seems to be the throne room of Olympus.

* * *

I came in just in time to see Kronos within meters of Percy.

I charged in, blocking the strike incoming from Kronos.

"What the?"

"Miss me, Luke?" I've grinned, swinging my other scythe at him. Luke's eyes, no, KRONOS' eyes widened. He jumped backwards. "Oh, you've got the right idea."

I turned around to see Percy looking at me slightly frightened, but more surprised.

"'Sup Perce? Sorry it took so long," I've said, giving him a slightly unsettling grin. I turned to Kronos.

"Mortis. Kim," he growled. I've cackled.

"Glad you still know me. How's your vacation here, nephew?"

Kronos growled at my way of calling him.

"Don't you call me with that name!" shouted Kronos.

"Woah, woah. Is that how you address your uncle? I'm quite disappointed," I fake frowned before laughing incredulously.

"Tsk. No matter, I'll destroy you along with these pathetic demigods," growled Kronos.

I simply rolled my eyes.

"Percy, Annabeth. Do what you guys have to do. I'll simply do this," I've said, winking at Kronos. Kronos tried to move, but found himself impossible to do it. Too bad. I was controlling his soul.

"What did you do to me?!" shouted Kronos.

"You guys have a few minutes. GO," I've shouted. Percy, and Annabeth seems to have understood what I was implying. They've rushed towards Luke to end it all.

But I was kinda disappointed with its rather… peaceful ending. In mid-way, Annabeth told me to release my hold on Luke. I relented my control, as Luke collapsed and grabbed Annabeth's dagger to stab himself.

Look, I love peace and all, but I was expecting something more… grand.

Then again, I'm not exactly rational anymore. I've turned around to see the gods coming in with their battlegear ready. I scanned their faces, finding most of them in pure shock; either from seeing me or what happened here.

"Percy…" called out a man with a beard. This must be Poseidon. "What… what is this?" he asked. Percy turned to face the Olympians.

"We need a shroud… A shroud for the son of Hermes," said Percy, his voice cracking.

* * *

The Three Fates appeared to take away Luke's body, and snapped a blue yarp. When they were about to take them away, Hermes stopped them and gave him a blessing.

I've simply stayed silent. No matter how irrational I may be right now, I still have my respect, huh? This is weird.

Pretty sure I'm crazy enough to laugh at someone's death.

I've looked at the side, and watched the girl, Annabeth, collapse and fall to her knees.

"She needs help!" shouted Percy. Apollo stepped forward to aide Annabeth.

Me, on the other hand, was busy with a staring competition with Athena, and Artemis. Athena had a curious expression. Artemis though… Not sure what her expression was supposed to mean.

Oh well. She probably plans on castrating me.

Not gonna let that happen though. I'm gonna fuckin run away before that even happens.

Then I heard people coming to the throne room. I've watched several of the campers try to comfort each other, and chatting with some rumors.

Then, I saw Scylla and Weisz walking side by side with the hunters. When they've stared at me, they didn't seem to recognize me.

I smiled sadly at that.

Then came Hades and a black haired boy beside him. The boy definitely looked like a goth. Maybe an emo.

Eh. So THAT'S what I look like before.

…

Totally fucking bad-ass I might say. Nice going me.

Hades was getting claps on the back, and he had a stunned expression. Ah, it seems that he was never welcome in this place. His eyes scanned the surroundings until his eyes fell on mine.

His expression quickly turned to fear before a sorrowful expression. The God of the Dead came walking towards me, and everyone came to a halt.

"Mortis Kim," he said. His voice was low.

"Grandson," I've said, grinning ear to ear. Hades sighed.

"I would like to… apologize for my actions. I was… being irrational. My son, Nico, gave light to me that some things are just meant impossible. Punishing you back then was a mistake. So…. I'm sorry," apologized Hades.

My eyes widened, before I gave him a real heartwarming smile. I've heard several girls and nymphs fade.

"All is forgiven, Lord Hades. Just don't do that again, mk?" I've said. Hades instantly beamed at that.

"Will do, Grandpa. I've heard from your father and Hecate that you've played a major role in this war. Prepare yourself for later," said Hades, smiling ear to ear. He left, leaving several people dumbfounded with our interaction.

Sweet. Am I actually getting a reward for once?

* * *

And so came Zeus' speech and honorifics. To be honest, I almost fell asleep until the rewards were to be given out.

First was Thalia who was… Wait, she didn't get a reward. She was just praised. That's it.

Ya fokin' serious?

Tyson, Percy's brother according to Hecate, stepped up. His reward was the finest… "stick" as Zeus says.

Grover came forwards and was rewarded to become the Lord of the Wild. I couldn't help but laugh as Grover fainted.

This, unfortunately, grabbed the attention of the people around me.

"What?" I've asked.

The reward giving ceremony continued after my comment like it didn't happen.

Annabeth was next who became Olympus' architect. Fuckin'. Nerd.

Oh wait, I'm a nerd myself.

Woop de doo~!

"PERCY JACKSON!" shouted Poseidon. At this, all talking died down. Perce stopped forwards, bowing to Zeus then to his father.

"Rise my son," said Poseidon.

Percy stood uneasily which was VERY noticeable.

"A great hero must be rewarded," said Poseidon. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

He looked around, daring for someone to pipe up. Fortunately, no one did. Wait, I guess it is unfortunate. Oh well.

"The Council agrees. Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods," said Zeus.

"Any gift?" said Percy, albeit hesitantly. Let me guess, he's going to wish for all demigods to be recognized by EVERY god in the greek universe.

Zeus nodded grimly. Ah. He had other intentions.

"I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all, yes. If you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson- if you wish it- you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

Percy blinked like he was hit by a truck. "Um… a god?"

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dim-witted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmm…" mused Ares. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

"I approve as well," said Athena; though she was looking at Annabeth.

Haaaah… She's pretty proud.

Percy thought about this pretty well, until he said the answer I was waiting for: "No."

The Council frowned at each other.

"No? You are… turning down our generous gift?" asked Zeus with his voice a little on edge.

Woah there grandson, get easy.

"I'm honoured and everything. Don't get me wrong, it's just… I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year."

Every god in the vicinity glared at him. Probably. Not really.

"I do want a gift, though," he said. "Do you promise to grant my wish?"

"If it is within our power," said Zeus.

"Oh it is," I've said. All eyes turned to me. "Err.. Didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Yeah, just like he said. But I need you to promise to the river Styx."

"What?" cried Dionysus. "You don't trust us?"

"Someone once told me," said Percy, turning to Hades. Ah. He had a fair share with Hades. "You should always get a solemn oath."

Hades smiled slightly and shrugged. "Guilty."

"Very well! In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant you reasonable request as long as it is within our power," growled Zeus. I've smiled at Percy, and he smiled back to me.

We've talked about this before, after all. We shared the same opinion.

"From now on, I want you to properly recognize the children of the gods. All the children… of ALL gods."

The Olympians, excluding Hera and Artemis, shifted uncomfortably. Apollo looked like a deer flashed by the headlights of a truck. Artemis looks like she's enjoying the look on her brother's face.

"Percy.. what exactly do you mean?"

I've snickered at that.

"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents. They felt angry, resentful, and unloved. They had a good reason," answered Percy.

At that, a frown donned my face. I turned around to go to the corner of the room to see Isa and Ara looking at me. They look… sad.

Well. I can tell why. I can feel the tears threatening to come up when I've remembered Jaune, Shelly, Dale and Clarrence. The four of us shared an unbreakable bond… Now, they were gone. I found myself lost within my thoughts.

Thoughts about my failed rebellion. The demigods under my lead died because of me.

Ah. How annoying. I never wanted to feel depressed, but I couldn't help but feel it.

All I've had left in this war is nothing but pain and suffering.

Enough pain to drive me insane- wait not really insane. Maybe during the battlefield.

My reserved attitude changed from torture… huh?

"MORTIS KIM!" shouted a voice I know too well. I turned around to see the shocked faces of all the Olympians, looking at Hades.

"Why would you mention that name, Uncle? Right after you've mercilessly executed him 1 or 2 years ago," growled Artemis.

"I admit it's my mistake to executing Mortis. However, he's not dead," he announced, a little proud of that fact.

"What?!" shouted Zeus.

"Step forward, Mortis Kim," shouted Hades.

I chuckled a bit.

"Yes, yes, Lord Hades," I've shouted back, slowly walking my way to the center of the room. The crowds of demigod parted around me, giving me way to walk.

"No way…" a little girl's voice called out.

I've nodded at Percy still in the center of the room, who gave me a smile in return.

I've kneeled in front of Zeus, before kneeling in front of Hades.

"Rise, Mortis," said Hades.

I stood to my feet, and gave him a grin.

"What'll it be, Lord Hades?" I've asked. Hades simply raised an eyebrow at me.

"I believe you should be rewarded. This demigod here!" announced Hades, gaining everyone's attention. Wait, everyone's attention was already gained from before. "Worked as a double agent for Olympus. He has infiltrated the base of Kronos and relied inside information from there. He became an essential part of this war; without him, all of our operations would've never been made possible!"

I stared at him, a little bit of shocked.

"What?!" shouted Athena. "That's preposterous! It would be impossible to serve as a double agent; he would need to find a way to overturn the oath to the Styx!"

"Lady Athena, if I may, but I support Hades' statement. It was Mortis who was relying information to me with Kronos' plans," said my friend: Percy all confidently.

The gods stared at him with shock.

"I swear to the styx," said Percy. Thunder boomed in the background. This time, Athena was even more surprised.

"Indeed! You've done well, Mortis," said Hades.

As much as I hate admitting it, I felt like crying.

Finally. In all of my life. I've done something successful.

"Brother, I believe that Mortis here should be given his reward," said Hades.

"Definitely not! I refuse to hand a reward to a SON OF THANATOS," Zeus shouted defiantly. I could hear the gasps here and there; not from the Olympians though. They were in awe at the fact I was still alive. Well… Especially Aphrodite I suppose. She was eyeing me with lust.

I turned to Zeus with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? I swear to the Styx that I was indeed a double agent for Olympus in the disguise of Daedric Kingsley; a man with red hair. I was the one responsible for closing their passages back to Mt. Orthys so they would be stuck somewhere near Manhattan. I was responsible for providing Percy information with Kronos plans, hence making it easier for him to plan how to defend Olympus," I've growled.

Zeus waited for a while.

Nothing happened.

Artemis had a very shocked expression but it was quickly replaced with her usual stoic.

Zeus was fuming.

"Fine. You'll have any gift from the gods, seeing as how you've aided with the survival of Olympus," growled Zeus.

I've simply shrugged.

"I want the same case as Perce."

Zeus' nostrils flared before settling down on glaring with me.

"Fine. I, on behalf of the Council, swear to the Styx to grant WHATEVER favour you wish to ask if it's within our power," growled Zeus. Thunder boomed.

I gave him my most unsettling grin which effectively threw him off.

"I wish for the peaceful and forced Titans of this war to be pardoned," I've said. Several eyes widened.

"Why would you request that, Mortis…?" asked Poseidon. I looked at him, and gave him a sad smile.

"In this war, I've fought in both sides. It pains me to see Asteria, Astraues, Eos, Dione, Phoebe, Eurynome, Eurybia, Lelantos, Ophion, Tethys, Themis, Thea, Leto, Pandora, and Epimetheus to be fighting with you against their own will," I've said with a solemn expression. "They don't deserve to be punished. I want them to be spared and forgiven."

Zeus looked thoughtful for once, as well as Athena.

"But how are we to know you are telling the truth?" asked Zeus. I sighed.

"I swear to Erebus that everything I've said is true," I've said. Instantly, the temperature in the room dropped. The lights died out, causing many campers to shriek. The lights came back on again.

"Also, I wish for Hestia, and Hades to regain their thrones here in Olympus," I've said.

At this, Hestia and Hades' eyes widened.

"That would disturb the balance!" shouted Zeus.

"Hey, the balance here in the damn Council is pretty imbalanced already, Lord Zeus," I've said. I was itching to teach this grandson of mine for a lesson. "I mean, there are MORE boys than girls in this damn room. This pretty much led to gender equality, causing man to be much more… dominant," I've stated with a growl.

"Besides, Hestia and Hades deserves a throne in this throne room. Hestia and Hades are both your older brother and sister, isn't it not? Hestia was conceived first then Hades; it's natural for them to have a spot in the Council. Not some kind of watcher," I've reasoned out.

At this, all the gods seemed to ponder.

"He has a point," said Athena.

Zeus sighed.

"All in favour with his request?"

All of the Council's hands went up. I gave Percy a high five who was still beside me.

"Then, we accept your request," said Zeus. He snapped his fingers, forming two new thrones for both Hestia and Hades. The two walked over to me, and gave me a hug.

"Honor guard!" shouted Hades and Poseidon at the same time.

Cyclops and skeletons altogether rushed and formed two lines to the door; an aisle for me and Percy to walk through.

"All hail, Perseus Jackson and Mortis Kim. Saviors of Olympus… and my big brother!" said Tyson, smiling widely at Percy. I chuckled at that, and we've walked down the aisle.


	14. I Get a Promotion

**This was supposed to be a part of the last chapter. Kinda forgot to put it out, sorry :/**

 **Lunacy will resume this weekend as 2 chapters as well. They'll be long since one's gonna be a Valentines Chapter, and the other will be... something kept for a secret :P**

 **Without further adieu, enjoy**

* * *

 **People here in Olympus sure knew how to party.** I was actually surprised that a party like this existed.

People are having fun, dancing together, drinking together, and even just simply talking together.

The music was also pleasing to the ears- I'm quite surprised that the Muses of Olympus has good taste in music.

Still… why do I see a few demigods banging their heads when the Muses are playing soft piano music?

Perhaps, there are people crazier than me. The blonde girl, Annabeth, walked towards us.

"Hey," greeted Annabeth.

"Oh, hey Annabeth," said Percy, grinning like a fool. I've raised an eyebrow at that. Judging from their body gestures, they seem close.

Oh.

"Looks like Percy reached First Base," I've whispered out, loud enough for Percy to hear.

Percy turned to me with an embarrassed and shocked expression.

I've laughed at that, before looking around.

"Haha, good party, huh?" asked Percy. I've simply nodded my head.

"Yeah."

Well, everything suddenly stopped when a demigod shrieked. Percy and I turned to the direction of the voice, and two hellhounds stood there, looking around for their master.

Oh shit. I forgot to tell Isa and Ara to stay hidden. Chaos damn it.

"Isa, Ara!" I've shouted to get their attention. The two hellhounds' ears perked up upon hearing my voice. They've quickly scanned the crowd until their eyes lay on me. They've barked happily and bounded forwards.

I braced myself for impact.

"Mortis!" a girl shouted. Was that Weisz?

I've underestimated the weight of these two canines. I find myself falling on my back with my two hellhounds lovingly rubbing my face.

"Hey, hey, stop it," I've said, trying to stop them. Well, they didn't listen. This time, they were showering me their affection by licking me. From the side, I've heard Percy laughing. I groaned.

"Hey, this isn't funny, seaweed brain," I've growled. Nevertheless, I heard Percy continue his laughter.

"Don't worry, I understand how you feel right now," he replied. I cracked a grin, and forced myself up. My hellhounds took a few steps back to let me sit up.

"You rascals, look how drenched I am now," I scolded. If hellhounds could laugh, I bet mine were laughing right now. I've looked around to see several demigods surprised.

"They're my pets," I've said, waving them off. Surprisingly, they've accepted my reason. "… So there ARE crazier people," I grumbled out.

"Nah. They're just used to Mrs. O' Leary," answered Percy. I raised an eyebrow at Percy.

"You mean Daedalus' dog?"

He nodded, sadness present in his face. I looked at Annabeth, but she had an analytical look on her face.

Shit, is she on to me or something?

"Ah. Got it. No need to explain," I've said, shrugging a bit. I stood to my feet, only to fall back down again because of two girls wearing silver parkas, crashing against me.

"Mortis, you're alive!" exclaimed Weisz, who was clinging to me like I was her last lifeline.

"Don't make us worry like that, you idiot!" shouted Scylla, who was hugging me but gave me a fierce glare.

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"You two surely didn't grow up a bit," I've said, cracking a grin that seemingly unsettled them.

"Uhm… You changed," commented Weisz. I've rolled my eyes.

"Well, duh. But don't worry. I might've changed but I will forever be Mortis by heart," I've answered, giving her a heartwarming smile. Weisz returned the favour and hugged me tighter.

"Hey, hey. How about me?" asked Scylla, who got off me and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, missed you too," I've said. This time, Scylla rolled her eyes before smiling.

"Better than nothing," she said.

"Mortis!" shouted another girl's voice.

I groaned.

Was this National Mortis Gets Crowded By Girls He Knew Day?

All that's left is Lira to suddenly appear out of nowhere.

That whore.

"Yes?" I've called out. Thalia was standing next to Scylla. She wore the same as the other two, except her the ever present Tiara on her head. "Ohhh, look who became the princess," I've teased.

Thalia growled at that.

"Don't call me that, or I'll zap you until next week," growled Thalia. I've chuckled at her retort.

"Whatever," I've said, grinning.

"So, you're Daedric Kingsley, eh? Tell me, why did you attack us so savagely a few times before?" asked Thalia, her blue eyes flashing dangerously.

I've sighed.

"I did what I had to do to make it look like I was working for Kronos loyally. Hah, ironic it was," I've said, chuckling a bit. Then, I've adapted a serious expression. "But I've never meant to harm any of you. If I did, sorry about that. Hecate… did a few changes with me as Daedric Kingsley."

Thalia raised an eyebrow at me, before sighing.

"Fine, I'll accept your reason," sighed Thalia.

"Thanks!" I've stated with a goofy grin.

"What's happened to you, Mortis? You've… changed," Weisz blurted out. I gave her a sad smile.

"A year of isolation does that to you," I've said, giving out a slight hint of what truly transpired during the past year. Everyone who was talking to me had widened their eyes. "Now can you get off me? Usually, I'd enjoy this kind of thing but I don't wanna turn into a jackalope yet. Lady Artemis might think I'm stealing you away or some shit."

They stared at me at how easily I just let go the topic. Then, they've seemingly realized that I didn't want to talk about the subject.

Weisz had a thoughtful expression.

"No. I'm not letting you go, or you might just disappear again," said Weisz, full of conviction. I've sighed.

"Oh well, I can just do this," I stated, melting to the shadows and appearing behind Percy.

Percy yelped a bit.

"Don't scare me like that!" shouted Percy. I've laughed at that; a melodious laugh that captured the attention of the people around me.

"Oh please, you're the savior of Olympus. You fought toe to toe with Kronos, yet you're scared of me shadowtravelling behind you?" I've asked, grinning at his discomfort. Percy's face turned red.

"Err, no!"

This time, it was Annabeth's turn to laugh. Percy stared at her with an expression I know all too well. I've had the same expression before for that whore.

Suddenly, I felt like crying.

So, I still do have feelings for her.

Tsk. I thought they've rotted away already. Better go away before they take noti-.

"Mortis, you alright?" asked Scylla, squeezing my hand.

Shit. They've noticed.

"Hm? Yeah, fine, fine, fine," I've said, a little too fast. Scylla, Weisz, and Thalia obviously frowned.

"Mortis…" growled Scylla. I've waved her off, and turned to my dogs.

"Isa, Ara. Go to Camp Half Blood and stay there for a bit. I'll follow later, mk?" I've ordered my hounds. They've rubbed their heads on me for a bit, before melting into the shadows.

"I take it you've met those two during your time in Kronos' army?" asked Annabeth. At that, I felt pain tugging at my throat.

"Yeah," I've said, a little too silent. This time, Percy frowned.

"Did something happen during your time there?" asked Percy. I've sighed, putting a finger on my lip.

"Prying is bad taste. I recommend you stop asking or I'll make you," I've warned. Everyone who's with me sighed and nodded their heads. "Anyways, I'd like to be alone for a bit. Ya'll should go to wherever ya should. I'll stay here for a while, gonna clear out my thoughts."

They've looked like they want to protest. They sighed out of frustration, Scylla being the most notable.

"Fine," said Scylla, turning on her heel and leaving.

"H-hey, Scylla, wait!" said Weisz, chasing after her. Thalia frowned at me.

"Whatever's bothering you, you should tell those two soon. They're the ones most bothered from your death," advised Thalia before leaving.

I've turned to Percy, the latter giving me a hug.

"If you need someone to talk to, remember that we're here," said Percy, giving me one of his friendly smiles.

I chuckled, and nodded back as a response.

After that, I was left alone.

Feeling that I was slightly depressed, I've decided to walk outside to get some air.

* * *

 **I was watching the Son of Death from the courtyard.** I wasn't much the party type, so I sat by the fountain. Besides, I'm also grieving for the loss of my hunters. Ever since I've first seen him in the throne room, I was certain that this man- _boy_ , was Mortis Kim.

I've heard from my brother that Mortis was certainly alive. He said something about how his death felt "unnatural" and "planned" by the Fates.

I was shocked from hearing those words from my brother. When he said those, he held a serious expression; one that was completely different from his goofy one that constantly annoyed me.

However, upon seeing his gray hair and rather… unsettling grin gave me double thoughts.

But all of those were cleared out when Hades shouted his name.

At first, I thought he was mocking Mortis which made me snap at him.

Normally, I wouldn't defend a boy.

But after learning about Mortis' history, and the attitude he showed; not to mention his cold gaze as a hunter, and being able to befriend Zoe, I was positive that Mortis was a man different from his race, and put him as an exception of my usual manhating charades. He has the same case as Percy, who I respect due to his humble attitude, and being a constant pain in our immortal behinds.

Ahem, boy, not man.

But when the same white haired individual actually stepped up, you could say that "surprised" isn't enough to describe what I was feeling. It was a mix of shock, disbelief, and relief.

But how he acted in front of us greatly doubled the first two emotions.

When I've first met the boy, he was obedient; albeit, TOO obedient. It was like he's used to being ordered around like a tool. His expressionless visage made it hard for me to tell what he was feeling.

Now, he was… even more unpredictable. Instead of his usual expressionless visage, he held a smile that sent shivers down my spine in a bad way. His formerly dead golden eyes filled with pain and suffering were now glowing with mirth… and a hint of madness. He was more daring than before, speaking to my father so casually without worrying about the consequences.

I wasn't sure if I should feel happy for him or not; that was until he admitted that he was Daedric Kingsley. The same man who gave my hunters one Hades of a challenge.

I glared at him from my spot, hatred burning up in my chest. He attacked my hunters savagely. He even went as far as mocking my hunters when he fought them a few times before.

I saw him talking with my hunters. He was talking with them, and his expressions kept changing. He grinned at them, then gave them a true heartwarming smile.

The smile attracted my attention, and I felt my cheeks burning up.

Perhaps the wine was getting to me.

Then I saw him frown, smile, then… a very hurt expression.

It was well hidden. But it didn't pass me.

I frowned at the boy.

"What happened to him that changed him this much?" I've accidentally blurted out. I took a sip from the wine I was drinking, and continued watching.

The two hellhounds, which I was surprised that he owned them, melted to the shadows. Slowly, one by one, his friends left him from the spot.

"Wait, what did I miss?" I've thought. Mortis looked around, before a frown donned his face. For some reason, it felt like he's aged several times faster. I took a look in his eyes, and saw that they were dead again. I frowned at that. He sighed, and turned to walk towards… me?

I furrowed my eyebrows.

Does he want something from me?

I silently stared at him, and he didn't seem to notice me. His gray hair covered his eyes, but I could make them out being focused on the ground. He just kept walking, and walking until he sat a few seats to my right. He leaned back against the small railings of the fountain and stared at the sky.

I just continued staring at him, waiting for any signs of reaction.

Instead, he just continued staring like nothing else mattered around him. I cleared my throat to announce my presence, but he still didn't notice. I raised an eyebrow.

Was this man testing my patience?

I would've been fine with him seating near me if he'd asked permission. But he didn't.

I was about to speak to him, until I saw tears coming down from his eyes. He was trembling but it wasn't noticeable to the untrained eye. I could see his jaw being tensed as a proof he was clenching his teeth.

My eyes widened at that.

What was wrong?

"Mortis," I've called out, a little worried about the boy. He nearly jumped, and looked at me with a shocked expression. Then, it turned to dread. He stood from his place and kneeled in front of me. He kept his head down.

"My deepest apologies, Lady Artemis. I was incompetent on noticing your presence," he answered.

I was actually surprised by that.

Looks like his respect towards me hasn't changed after all.

"It's fine. Just at least notify me if you wish to sit beside me or somewhere near me. Nevertheless, I would've permitted you," I told him. Mortis raised his head and gave me a weird stare. His face held several emotions; mostly disbelief. He settled down with smiling.

"Thank you," said Mortis, taking a seat next to me. He was a few inches away, providing a sizable gap for us two.

…

Wait, did he just sit right next to me just so casually?

Usually males would rather reject my offer since it might be a trap. That, or they'd take advantage of it, and sit as close as possible.

This is weird.

Unlikable awkwardness filled the air. I've looked around to see males giving Mortis incredulous and jealous looks. I turned to Mortis, expecting a smug expression.

Once again, this boy has surprised me.

He wasn't even acknowledging their presence, nor mine. He stared at the night sky again, just like before. His expression was one of yearning…

For some reason, I felt frustrated, and infuriated.

First reason was he was hiding something from everyone around him. Then again, I'm used to teaching my hunters that we shouldn't hide anything from each other no matter how shameful it was.

Second reason was he was ignoring me. This kind of feeling was something I wasn't used to. Usually, I'd be ignoring males, not the other way around.

"Mortis, what seems to be problem?" I've asked. Mortis seemingly flinched. He gave me an unsettling grin afterwards to cover it up.

"Hmm? Should I tell you?" He pondered, tapping his chin. I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

Was he trying to tease me?

If he was, then he surely hit a nerve. Anger was boiling in my chest.

"Yes, you should or I'll contribute to increasing the world's animal population," I threatened. At that, Mortis laughed, and I found myself staring at him. Whatever anger I had was melted right down to my feet. His laughter wasn't something sinister, it was something melodious. It was an earnest laugh, something not faked.

For some reason, I found myself attracted to him.

The wine's definitely kicking in.

"If I were to be an animal, turn me into a penguin. I like penguins," joked Mortis. I hideously stared at him. I couldn't help myself.

I laughed.

It wasn't a pity laugh or anything. I've genuinely laughed from his statement.

"I'll turn you into one of the ugliest penguins of the universe," I've promised. It was supposed to sound threatening, but my laughter made it more of a joke instead.

Mortis cracked an amused grin at me.

"Oh yeah? I doubt you can do that. All penguins are cute!" he exclaimed with a very confident expression

I laughed again.

"We'll see about that," I've teased.

This time, he laughed with me.

"Never had a laugh for a long time. Thanks, Lady Artemis," said Mortis. He looked a lot more cheerful now. He gave me a heartwarming smile, and his eyes were glinting more of joy than madness.

Not knowing how to respond, I've settled down with a smile.

"You're very much welcome, Mortis. Think of it as a payment of the debt I owe you," I've said. That wasn't true. Him risking his life to save me was something that requires a larger payment. I'm surprised he hasn't bothered me for his reward. Nevertheless, I was thankful of him. He eased the pain of losing my hunters, even for a little. Mortis nodded his head before turning his attention back to the skies.

The silence that dawned between the two of us became uncomfortable.

I looked around the surroundings again to find people staring at us. It was as if Mortis and I have grown a second head.

I glared at them to make them change their attention. Fortunately, it worked.

"I was simply reminiscing about my past a little bit. It was nothin' special," Mortis blurted out. I turned to him, and frowned.

If I didn't know his story, I would be confused.

I've wanted to confirm if he was talking about Lira, but I knew that I couldn't do that without the risk of… hurting him.

"I guess sometimes things don't really turn out well for you, huh," Mortis continued, wiping away his tears. He chuckled humourlessly. "Sorry to pamper your night in the worst kind of way," he said softly. He stood to his feet, and stretched his limbs for a while.

"I'll see you around, Lady Artemis. It's been fun talking to you, even for a while," he said, giving me an ambivalent smile.

I've nodded my head, and gave him a smile I usually give to my hunters.

"Same here. Thanks, Mortis. Talking to you eased my loss a little," I've said, bidding my farewell to the rather strange male. Mortis nodded his head, before melting into the shadows.

"Glad to be of service, Lady Artemis," he managed to whisper out.

I finished my drink. I was about to teleport to Bryant Park, where my hunters were, but Hermes called my attention.

"Artemis, Lord Zeus needs to see you," Hermes announced.

I groaned. Usually, I don't mind talking to my father. He's my father after all. It doesn't mean I hate him though.

He's been way too proud over the past millennia. He's grown to the type of men I despised. Proud. Brutish. Most of all? He couldn't keep it in his pants.

If given the chance, I would shoot my own father's genitalia.

But that would mean risking his wrath. I'm no fool to do such a thing.

I teleported to my throne, where I met my seething father.

* * *

"Daughter. I've seen you're getting closer to that demigod," growled Zeus.

Anger boiled in my chest.

"He's not a demigod father, he has a name. His name is Mortis," I've defended out.

Huh. Weird.

The wine's definitely kicking in.

"You dare answer me, my daughter?" Zeus raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes, and glared at him.

"He's not doing me any wrong. He simply wanted to clear his mind, that's it. Have you forgotten that he's saved me? If it wasn't for that boy, I would still be trapped under the sky," I've growled. Zeus' face turned red. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, trying to form coherent words. He settled down with fuming and glaring at me.

I've glared back at him. Zeus growled.

"Then, I'd like to assign him as your Guardian if you think he's worthy of my trust," demanded Zeus. At this, my eyes widened. "Are you going to say no, then? Doesn't that make you a hypocrite? _Daughter_ ," Zeus called out.

"I don't want to hear those _words_ from you," I've barked back. Usually, I would keep a calm temper; but, father's obviously going below the belt.

"So, daughter? Will you go against my wishes?" my father fought back.

At that, I've stopped.

It's true that I would end up sounding like a hypocrite if I don't accept the offer. If I didn't accept the offer, all the words I've used to defend Mortis will be labelled as hypocrisy.

Also, my father might just kill Mortis if I say no.

But my hunters will hate it if they find out that our guardian would be a male; even more since they know that Mortis is not exactly favoured by Zeus.

"Why keep the boy alive?" growled a new voice who joined us. I've looked towards the cause of the voice: Ares.

"What's wrong, Ares? Still not over the point that the boy put you into place?" I've hissed out. Ares' eyes burst into flames.

I found out from Aphrodite that Mortis put Ares into his place with something as simple as words. Needless to say, that increased my respect for the man. _Boy_ , rather.

"Don't test my temper, _sister_. We both know who's the stronger one," threatened Ares. I simply raised an eyebrow.

"Was that supposed to a threat? I'm not intimidated, _brother,_ " I bit back. Ares glared at me, before grinning.

"If you're so keen on defending Mortis like this, why don't we prove his worth right here, right now?" asked Ares. I've eyed him warily.

"What do you mean?" I've inquired. Ares turned to father.

"Father, I wish to duel Mortis," he deadpanned. The room became silent, and I paled considerably.

"If Mortis wins?" asked Zeus.

"Then, Artemis is proven right and we'll assign him to be her Guardian as a symbol of our respect towards him," answered Ares. My eyes narrowed at that.

"Don't speak like I'm not here, _brother,_ " I've snarled. Ares ignored me.

"And if he loses…?" Zeus trailed off. Ares gave a grin. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Then, we'll make him Olympus' personal slave."

My jaw dropped at that.

"You will not-!"

"Condition granted," Zeus said to interrupt me. I stared at my father incredulously.

"Father, I-"

"Shut up, or I'll make you," growled Zeus.

I fumed at that. This was the part I've hated about my father.

He's constantly paranoid.

Ares snapped his fingers, and, suddenly, the gray haired boy appeared in the middle of the room. He looked around with confusion until his eyes lay on me.

I gave him an apologetic look, in which he smiled at.

"It's fine," he mouthed out, before turning to Zeus.

"To what I owe this visit, Lord Zeus?" asked Mortis, albeit mockingly.

"Oh, you won't be speaking to him. You'll be speaking to me. I challenge you to a duel, Mortis," announced Ares, standing from his throne in his godly height. Mortis simply raised an eyebrow.

"What are the conditions?" he asked.

Ares smiled, while I paled even further.

"If you win, you will earn our respects and become the Guardian of the Hunt. We will stop discriminating you, and make sure you'll be treated like a proper immortal," said Ares. At this, Mortis grinned… rather unsettling which made me, father, and my brother shuffle in our seats.

"If I lose, I'll be your slave. Alright, I accept the conditions to the styx," announced Mortis. Ares' eyes widened at that.

"You… just accept that? So willingly?" asked Ares.

"Yup," answered Mortis, popping the "p".

"Mortis, you didn't have to…" I reasoned out.

"The oath's been done, daughter. Keep your mouth shut," scolded my father, while giving me the glare. I was about to retort, but I felt a large pool of aura burst out of the center of the room. We've turned our eyes to Mortis, and were completely shocked.

He was standing there, gold, black and white aura swirling around him with insane speeds. His long gray hair began to levitate up and down, and his eyes shone… rather ominously.

The surroundings began to dim, and I couldn't believe what was happening. I tried to move, but found it impossible to do so.

"Don't snap at your daughter like that, _grandson._ You don't want to suffer an early death, don't you?" said Mortis, giving Zeus a grin that sent shivers down our spine. It looked ridiculously close to the cat from Alice in Wonderland. It was both unsettling, AND threatening.

While I felt happy from him defending me, it surely didn't wash away my fear from him.

He was literally trembling with power. Then, it stopped. Everything turned back to normal, and Mortis quickly whipped his head at Ares.

"Our battle. Begin. Now," said Mortis, whisking out one of his rapiers.

"He's not going to take out the other one…?" I've thought. Ares got over his shock, and summoned his sword.

"Take out your other rapier, punk. You won't last with me," boasted Ares. I narrowed my eyes at him. However, my attention was instantly grabbed by Mortis he began… cackling.

His cackling sent shivers down my spine in the bad way possible.

"Oh, don't worry. One rapier is enough to tear you apart," promised Mortis.

"You little brat!" shouted Ares, charging forwards.

"Wait!" I've shouted. Stupid! He charged in against Mortis in his godly height, Mortis won't win. I glanced at my father to see him smiling.

I stared at him shocked.

Was this his plan all along?

To get Mortis killed?

I turned back my attention to Mortis. I was ready to help, but something warned me that I shouldn't interrupt.

My instincts were telling me to stay in my throne.

I was about to force my body to move; that was until my eyes widened when I saw how fast Mortis moved.

Ares swung down at empty air.

"Is that all you've got? God of War!" mocked Mortis, who was already behind Ares with his rapier just a few centimetres away from his throat.

Ares yelled out in anger, and turned around to strike at Mortis. I shouted at Mortis to get away, but he… blocked it?

He blocked Ares' strike.

No way… That's impossible! Ares looked surprise, Hades, even father looked surprised!

"You…" growled Ares. Mortis simply rolled his eyes, and swung his rapier up. He jabbed at Ares with his left hand before slicing diagonally with his rapier.

Ares cried out in pain which made me flinch.

Mortis, then, brought down his blade just as fast, before stabbing several times at Ares' chest.

Each strike made Ares scream in pain. Thank the gods, the throne was soundproof.

"I've thought you were the god of war? MAN UP!" teased Mortis, who looked like he was enjoying on inflicting pain at Ares.

Ares swung back, but Mortis easily parried it.

He was fighting against the god of war toe-to-toe, despite the height disadvantage. No… He was BEATING the god of war.

Ares looked like he was about to pass out. But Mortis looked like he was just beginning.

I would be lying if I said I didn't fear Mortis right now. The way he fought was completely unpredictable. He had a lot of blind spots, but he had the perfect counter for each one. It felt like he was luring his opponent in by making it look like he was dropping his guard.

To make it worse, he was taunting his opponent to make them to attack him more violently.

It was a battle style that even Athena wouldn't teach her warriors.

It was completely insane.

But, behind my fear, I've held a sense of admiration for the man. He fought bravely, and showed confidence in his fighting skills. While, sure, he acted cocky, he was cocky for a reason.

He was not only respectful, patient, and kind, he was powerful.

Wait… Why am I having these kind of thoughts? Also, it's boy, not man. Get your facts straight Artemis.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw Mortis disarm Ares.

My eyes widened.

He did it.

He's defeated the God of War.

He smiled triumphantly at the god of war, keeping his rapier on his neck.

"Do you yield?" asked Mortis.

Ares growled.

"Never!" he shouted; his veins starting to glow red.

"Like I'd let you," hissed Mortis, his eyes flashing dangerously. Ares' veins stopped glowing for an odd reason.

"No way! You're just a demigod," shouted Ares. Mortis raised an eyebrow at that.

"I'm the Son of Thanatos. Thanatos is one of the children born of Erebus and Nyx. What does that make me?" asked Mortis.

Realization hit me like a truck.

Mortis wasn't a demigod.

He was a DemiPrimordial.

I've looked at my father, his eyes wide in fear. Looks like he had the same realization.

"You're… a DemiPrimordial?" Ares choked out. Mortis slowly nodded his head.

Never would I've thought I'd get to see fear in Ares' face.

"I yield, I yield!" shouted Ares.

While my half-brother is stupid and brash, he knew that it wouldn't do in pissing a primordial off; even if the said primordial is only half.

Mortis smiled triumphantly.

"Finally, I can get the respect I deserve… My father can rest in peace now," said Mortis, warmly smiling at himself. I've looked at my father, waiting for the announcement.

He snapped out of his shock.

"I, ah, err, pronounce Mortis Kim as the Guardian of the Hunt. From this day forth, I, on behalf of the Council, will give you the respect you deserve. You shall be called Lord Mortis amongst the demigods to signify your status as the one I hold respect to," announced father, though he seemed hesitant. Mortis looked shock.

"Wait, wait, wait. Adding a title to my name is going too far. I just want enough respect for you guys to treat me like a normal person, not some monster that'll threaten Olympus!" Mortis pointed out.

I looked at him in confusion.

"Why's that?" I've asked. Mortis sighed.

"Look, all of you are technically my grandchildren and great grandchildren. I just want to befriend all of you, not for all of you to respect me out of fear or honor or something," replied Mortis.

My eyes widened.

This man was seriously destroying my every image of a man. He was the COMPLETE opposite of what I've thought men were. Well… maybe when he fights would be an exception.

Wait, if you think about it, his fighting style isn't an exception at all. A fighting style is different from a person's attitude… Not to mention that he still held respect when he fought… A twisted kind of respect I might add.

Frankly, it was frustrating me as a foreign feeling had washed over my chest. My heart was beating at an abnormal rate, and I could feel my cheeks burning up. Have I caught a fever?

I might need to rest after this.

"Oh…" was all Zeus said. He, too, was utterly shocked at Mortis' proclamation. It felt… way out of line.

"Then… That'll be the case," said Zeus, seemingly nervous. After that, Mortis warmly smiled at Zeus.

"Thanks. Oh, Ares, let me help you," said Mortis, turning to Ares.

"I don't need your help, pu-" he stopped when Mortis placed his hand on his shoulder. Ares' body began to glow, and all of his wounds disappeared.

And reappeared on Mortis' body.

Mortis vomited some blood to the side.

"Mortis!" I've shouted out. I quickly ran to his side, catching him before he collapsed to the ground.

"Is he alright?" asked father, his voice laced with grudging respect and… wait, did I just sense concern?

I've quickly checked his pulse. It was there, but it was definitely weakening.

"He is for now. We need to get Apollo!" I've said.

"I'll go get him. This brat… he didn't need to do that," muttered Ares, before flashing away. Wait. Did Ares just express worry for the boy as well?

In just a few seconds, Apollo and Ares flashed in.

"Hey, what's up? What happ- Holy Hades, what happened to Mortis?" asked Apollo, who aged into his 30 year old form. This utterly surprised me.

"He transferred my wounds to his body. This brat, what was he thinking? I would've been fine!" snapped Ares. He was angry enough that the boy bested him. But for the boy to take his wounds afterwards… I felt like Ares didn't know how to react.

In fact, I don't think any of us knows how to react.

Apollo rushed in, and put his index and middle finger on Mortis' forehead. Mortis' body began to glow, and his wounds slowly healed.

"There, he's alright now. I'll bring him to my temple to let him rest," said Apollo, flashing away with Mortis.

We stood there with silence.

The events passed by way too quickly for us to comprehend.

"I'll get going now," said Ares, flashing away.

I've sighed, emotionally exhausted from today.

"Daughter…" said Zeus. I've turned to him.

"Yes, father?" I've asked. Zeus frowned.

"I still don't know how I feel for the boy. But from what he's demonstrated today…" Zeus shook his head. "I'll leave you now. Tell the boy that he'll do his duties as the Guardian of the Hunt by the time he's rested enough." I've nodded a little bit of shocked that father actually let Mortis rest. Usually, when father makes a demigod run his errand, he wants them to do it straight-away.

For father to give Mortis enough time to rest… Father flashed away; presumably to his temple.

I've sighed, before doing the same. I've teleported to Bryant Park, where my hunters currently reside in.

Thalia was the first to have noticed my presence. She came up to me, and bowed.

"Milady, it's good to see you've returned safely," said Thalia. I've smiled at her.

"Gather the hunters... I have news to share," I've said. Tonight's going to be a LONG night.


End file.
